SR Y SRA KENT
by Tomarisun
Summary: Cuando Tess les anunció a Luisa y Clark su próximo reportaje en pareja...nunca se imaginaron que en verdad era "en pareja"! FINALIZADO.
1. La nueva asignación de Tess

MI TERCER Fic de SV!!…hope you like it!! Saben que ningún personaje de SV me pertenece así que no me demanden… Inspirado en la película Mr. & Mrs. Smith (pero no copié ni imité nada importante...). Enjoy it!!

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

** LA ASIGNACIÓN... **

6 meses desde la boda de Chloe...una 'reunión' como colegas de trabajo; infructuosa, y una Chloe viviendo por varias horas bajo la apariencia de Luisa. Si eso no es señal de que Metrópolis se estaba volviendo un Smallville versión 2.0...entonces Lane podía decir que estaba loca. El infierno se había desatado en la tierra, y Metrópolis era el epicentro. La relación personal-platónica-profesional con Clark se había fracturado, y Luisa dudaba que Kent diera el primer paso y arreglara las cosas...por lo menos esta vez, desde que él le contó (a medias) lo que pasó con Lana; no se la pasaba quejándose cada 5 minutos de lo triste que era su vida...Luisa sonrió ante el pensamiento, y uno de sus compañeros de trabajo volteó a verla con curiosidad. Lane le quitó el agitador de madera a su vaso de café, y fue a sentarse a su escritorio para poder terminar un reportaje concerniente a las nuevas propuestas del congreso. _Tess era el demonio en persona, y al parecer su objetivo era ir tras Lane y darle con todo..._

- Lane...Tess te espera en su oficina...- le dijo uno de los allegados a Mercer por segunda vez. Luisa se encogió de hombros. _Mi día no puede ir mejor..._volteó a ver el lugar de trabajo de Clark...vacío. Caminó hasta el sombrío despacho, y tomó aire con fuerza. _Aplaca tus ganas de matarla...Lane...es tu jefe..._

- Lane...que bueno que nos honras con tu presencia...- _Luisa iba a hacer uno de sus 'cálidos' comentarios, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a Clark...hablando animadamente con su 'querida' editora en jefe..._

- Tess y yo te hemos estado esperando desde hace media hora, Luisa...-

- ohh...mil disculpas...verás Clark...algunos tenemos que trabajar para ganar dinero...- _indirecta entendida por parte de Kent...él rodó los ojos y suspiró con fastidio..._

- que bueno que se lleven tan bien...eso les ayudará en su nueva asignación...-

- ¿nuestra...?- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo, y se vieron entre sí con vergüenza..._eso les pasaba muy seguido..._

- tenemos una grande...y ¿qué mejor que mi dúo dinámico para conseguir la noticia del año...no les parece...?-

- ¿nos vas a mandar a cubrir otra acalorada discusión entre senadores demócratas y republicanos; que termina convirtiéndose en una guerra campal...otra vez...?-

- sé que te gusta estar en el centro de la acción, Luisa...pero no, esta vez es algo diferente...-

- Tess dice que es el tipo de historias que te gustan...-

- ¿Tess...? Ya le hablas de tú...bien por ti Smallville...- Clark se incomodó y Mercy se rió..._Luisa Lane estaba celosa..._

- no quiero parecer indiscreta, pero...si Smallville y yo vamos a hacer esto...algo de retroalimentación no nos vendría mal...-

- bien...tenemos en la mira la sospecha de que el senador Trevor Deville está relacionado con terroristas de medio oriente, y probablemente la paga para sus amigos proviene del presupuesto del senado...-

- hmm...-

- 2 parejas en la localidad de Fort Myers en Florida han sido asesinadas...ambas con un diferente móvil, y de algún modo vinculadas con los opositores...senadores y personas influyentes en contra de la filosofía de nuestro pulcro senador pro-terrorista...-

- ¿y qué tiene que ver Deville con las muertes...?-

- bueno...al parecer Deville está vendiendo todo tipo de tecnología a los terroristas...y los rumores dicen que entre todo lo que les facilita, podría encontrarse tecnología alienígena...- _Clark tragó en seco, y Luisa miró atenta a su jefa._

- eso es grande...-

- efectivamente...y eso no es todo...la tecnología alienígena robada por Deville, es propiedad de LuthorCorp...-

- ¿y quieres que nosotros tapemos 'el pozo'...por ti...?-

- Luisa...- Clark le tomó el brazo a Lane, para calmarla.

- no Lane...lo que quiero es que los detalles sobre esa tecnología no salgan a la luz, pero que Deville sea expuesto...-

- conveniente...así LuthorCorp no daña su imagen...eres astuta...'jefa'...- Clark miró a Luisa y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿El FBI y la CIA están enterados de esto...?-

- por supuesto, Kent...de alguna manera piensan que existe una conexión entre los terroristas y la muerte de esas parejas...tal vez un ajuste de cuentas...creen que hay elementos infiltrados en las altas esferas, y que mandaron a sus mejores asesinos a cobrar venganza...por ahora eso es todo lo que sé...-

- adoro el sentido de aventura Tess, pero...¿no nos estamos apresurando...? Entiendo tu postura en cuanto a LuthorCorp, pero...- Lane vio a Tess ponerse más seria.

- necesito a mis mejores elementos Lane...considérate dentro o fuera, pero no me hagas perder mi tiempo...-

- ¿y qué tenemos que hacer...?- preguntó Clark. Tess le sonrió. _Patético, pensó Luisa._

- creí que nunca me lo preguntarían...- el sonido de los 2 faxes en su oficina; los hizo voltear a ver las máquinas, y una mujer vestida de negro con dos folders azules y uno verde, entró en la habitación...

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS... ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

- ¡qué broma de mal gusto...!- gritó Lane en tono enardecido. Clark se sonrojó y Tess volvió a reírse.

- no es ninguna broma, Lane...puedes ver tus documentos oficiales si gustas...- Mercy le extendió el folder azul que contenía sus identificaciones, partida de nacimiento, actas, y demás papeles..._efectivamente eran oficiales...Clark también revisó el otro folder azul que contenía los suyos y no pudo evitar el enrojecimiento en sus mejillas._ Luisa vio con temor el documento en el folder verde, y las manos se le pusieron frías de la impresión.

- pero...este es falso, ¿no...?-

- no Lane...estamos tratando con un verdadero grupo terrorista...si descubren que el acta de matrimonio es falsa, estarían firmando su sentencia de muerte...-

- ¿y qué tal si nos reconocen...?- preguntó Clark apenado, y releyendo el acta de nueva cuenta.

- no...por lo que concierne a nuestra base de datos, ustedes no existen en el Diario El Planeta...los trabajadores están ya informados de esto...tú te dedicas a los bienes raíces, Clark; y tú Luisa, eres accionista minoritaria en Queen Industries...-

- wow, wow! Un momento...¿Queen Industries...?-

- si...Ollie...Oliver Queen aceptó ayudarlos...-

- solo nos falta el letrero Tess...somos carnada andante...¡vengan terroristas, Luisa es accionista de Queen Industries...y Clark tiene edificios, condominios y terrenos por toda Norteamérica!-

- ¿esta asignación sobrepasa tu umbral del peligro, Luisa?-

- ja!...soy Luisa 'peligro' Lane...esto no es nada...- Clark se rió.

- excelente...por que me pareció que cuando leíste que estabas casada no te vi muy contenta que digamos…- Luisa enarcó una ceja y Clark se sonrojó aún más.

- solo aclárame algo ¿cómo conseguiste nuestros documentos oficiales...?¿qué aquí no existe el acuerdo de confidencialidad, o qué...?- preguntó Luisa, molesta.

- cortesía del FBI, tuvieron que utilizarlos para conseguir la licencia...van a estar apoyándolos durante todo el proceso...- Clark abrió el _ya temible_ folder verde...leyó en silencio..._La presente acta de matrimonio, certifica que la C. Luisa Joanne Lane y el C. Clark Joseph Kent, están unidos en matrimonio bajo las leyes del estado de Kansas...se entregan los siguientes documentos...contrayente 1...contrayente 2…se expide la presente licencia el día 22 de..._y Kent no pudo seguir leyendo. Estaba casado LEGALMENTE con Luisa Lane.

- LuthorCorp se hará cargo de todos los gastos, aquí tienen...la llave de su nueva casa en Florida, tarjetas de crédito, y con esto deberán pasar a la concesionaria en Star City, donde les entregarán sus respectivos autos...- les dio un contrato a cada uno. Clark no le quitó la vista de encima a Luisa durante todo el reciente 'viacrucis del matrimonio'. _Si no lo mataba saliendo de la oficina, entonces eso era una buena señal..._

- bueno...Luisa Lane-Kent no se oye tan mal...- dijo Lane derrotada, y Clark se sintió en las nubes. Ella y Clark tomaron sus respectivos papeles y _el folder del infierno_ (que se quedó en manos de Luisa, por cierto) y se dirigieron a la salida.

- ohhh...esperen...se me olvidaba darles algo...- Tess sacó una caja de terciopelo negro...La abrió y el corazón kriptoniano aumentó sus latidos al doble. Luisa se quedó pasmada. Dos argollas de oro blanco...dos argollas..._de boda..._Luisa tomó el anillo que le pertenecía a Clark y lo miró largamente.

- ¿y bueno...? no se les queden viendo y pónganselos...- Clark tomó nerviosamente la argolla más pequeña, y sin previo aviso, se la puso en el anular izquierdo a Luisa, que se quedó sin palabras. Luego de varios segundos ella reaccionó e hizo lo mismo, automáticamente sonrojando a Clark aún más en el proceso.

- tienen una semana de 'luna de miel', tortolitos...aprovéchenla...y tráiganme esa historia…- Luisa y Clark salieron de la oficina, abatidos..._Tess remató a Luisa, hablando cuando ellos ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos..._

- y Luisa...algo de lencería nueva para impresionar a tu esposo, no es mala idea...- Clark abrió la boca, sorprendido por la sugerencia, y Lane hizo su mejor esfuerzo para evitar el derramamiento de sangre.

- respira, Luisa...cuenta hasta diez...uno, dos…diez!- Lane caminó de regreso a la oficina lanzando maldiciones, que afortunadamente no fueron escuchadas por Tess, porque Clark se lo impidió, tapándole la boca, y cargándola por la cintura; para sacarla de ahí. Ya en su lugar de trabajo...

- estamos casados...-

- sip...así parece...-

- y es 100% legal...-

- y que lo digas...-

- tú y yo...-

- ya entendí Smallville...-

- vamos a vivir juntos...por una semana...-

- si, eso apesta...nos vamos a matar antes de poder terminar el reportaje...-

- o es probable que nos maten antes de que podamos hacerlo...-

- no me agrada tu positivismo Clarky...-

- estoy siendo realista...-

- lo que tu digas, Skippy...-

- podrías al menos por una vez, utilizar mi verdadero nombre...a mi me agrada ¿sabes?...- Luisa tuvo por un momento uno de sus malévolos pensamientos en mente...se cercioró que hubiera gente alrededor, y habló en voz alta...

- ¡está bien...lo que mi hermoso y adorado maridito diga!- _las reacciones en pleno bullpen fueron variadas...unos soltaron los papeles que llevaban en la mano, otros colegas derramaron sus tazas/vasos de café por la impresión, y en general...silencio..._

- ¡Luisa...!-

- ¿¡qué...!? ¡Quiero que tooodo el mundo sepa lo feliz que soy...!-_ cara de extremada felicidad..._

- falta de cafeína...- dijo Clark avergonzado, excusando las acciones de su 'esposa'. Luisa volvió a hablar en voz alta.

- dirás...falta de sexo...- _las reacciones en el bullpen volvieron a ser variadas, ataques de tos, insuficiencia respiratoria, varios atragantamientos...silencio...y Clark pudo jurar que escuchó grillos al fondo, y vio pasar una bola de paja rodando por el suelo, al estilo del viejo oeste. No...demasiada imaginación, Kent...haz algo antes de que Luisa te vuelva a poner en ridículo..._

- que puedo decir...no puede mantener las manos quietas...- Clark dijo a la concurrencia, auto-alabando lo irresistible que era, y Luisa jamás se esperó esa 'bola curva'. _Ingenioso, Kent, ingenioso._

- si!...lo confieso!...no resisto más!...¡te quiero...'aquí y ahora'...!- Lane lo jaló de la corbata y se sentó en su escritorio en una pose sugestiva...más silencio y sonrojos masivos por parte de las espectadoras femeninas...

- ¡¡L…Luisa!!- la aludida estaba luchando para contener las carcajadas, y Clark sintió que además de su sonrojo, la sangre se iba a un lugar muy interesante de su anatomía masculina/kriptoniana.

- ohh! Clarky se sonrojó! Cielos Smallville, era una broma!...podrías quitarle el trabajo a cualquier semáforo, con el rojo brillante...- los compañeros de trabajo de ambos se dieron cuenta de la 'nada inocente broma' marca Lane, y siguieron como si nada, con sus actividades...

- no puedo asegurarle a Tess que salgas viva de esto, Luisa...- Luisa frunció el ceño.

- ¿por qué...?-

- porque quiero matarte justo ahora...- Lane se rió, y le mostró una de sus cálidas sonrisas. _Una de esas que lo dejaban mentalmente incapacitado para responder con claridad...ese era el efecto Lane en él...y sinceramente, le agradaba mucho..._

- promesas, Smallville...puras promesas...- Luisa volvió a reírse, y fue al cuarto de archivos. ¿Lo penoso? Que Clark no pudo apartar la mirada del sensual movimiento de las caderas de Lane al caminar, y tuvo que aflojarse la corbata para aplacar su libido. _¡maldito calor...!_

** ACLARACIONES Y NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

Heme aquí, una vez más tramando una historia sobre mi pareja favorita, personalmente estoy feliz, porque TENEMOS 9ª TEMPORADA DE SMALLVILLE CONFIRMADA!! y la verdad, siendo sincera esta 8ª temporada, si no es la mejor temporada de Smallville, es una de las mejores...por fin empiezo a ver a un Clark Kent maduro, actuando como Superman, siendo todo un hombre y tomando decisiones sin miedo y sabiendo las consecuencias de sus actos. Siiiiii!! GO CLOIS!!.


	2. Marido y Mujer

MI TERCER Fic de SV!!…hope you like it!! Saben que ningún personaje de SV me pertenece así que no me demanden… Inspirado en la película Mr. & Mrs. Smith (pero no copié ni imité nada importante...). Enjoy it!!

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

** ARREGLOS... **

- explícame de nuevo...¿por qué estamos haciendo esto, Smallville...?- pidió Luisa, sosteniendo su bolso y viendo por la ventana de la camioneta roja, la carretera hacia Smallville (el pueblo XD), Clark la miró por instantes, y luego regresó la vista hacia el frente para evitar un accidente.

- porque es nuestro trabajo...-

- no veo la validez de tu argumento, Skippy...- y Luisa se rió. Tenían pensado avisarle a Martha, de quien sabían, se encontraba en la granja para un merecido descanso entre sus actividades senatoriales.

- "haz lo que sea necesario para conseguir la historia"...¿te suena...?-

- has aprendido bien, pequeño padawan...- Clark se rió por el nuevo apodo.

- vamos a tener que avisarle a mi madre que estamos...- le costó pronunciar la palabra.

- ¿casados...?-

- si...-

- solo espero que no le de un infarto cuando se entere...-

- algo me dice que no va a sorprenderse por la noticia...-

- ¿por qué...?-

- digamos que esto es algo que ella llegó a imaginarse...-

- ¿qué…tú y yo...?- Luisa sonrió y alzó ambas cejas. Clark asintió en silencio.

- eso no me lo esperaba...- silencio e incomodidad de parte de los dos.

- empaco mis cosas, y luego vamos a tu departamento para que recojas las tuyas...los boletos de avión están marcados a las 4:00...tenemos 5 horas...-

- algo me dice que la situación no te molesta en lo absoluto...- Luisa sonrió de medio lado.

- 5 años conociéndote...1 año entero viviendo contigo...uno se acostumbra a eso...- él le sonrió y ella le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

- suena como si estuvieras resignado...-

- no sirve de nada quejarse...-

- pues no creas que yo estoy tan contenta...-

- ¿por qué...porque te imaginabas a otra persona en el lugar de tu esposo...?- dijo él con sorna. Luisa se le quedó viendo con inquietud, y él se sonrojó. _Por supuesto que no lo había dicho con la intención de que sonara como un Clark celoso...más bien...herido por la idea de Luisa pensando en otro hombre..._

- tú tampoco me imaginabas en el lugar de honor Smallville...ese siempre fue el lugar de Lana...¿o me equivoco...?- Clark frunció el ceño...

- llegamos...- dijo él con frialdad. Le abrió la puerta del auto en un acto de caballerosidad, y le tomó la mano a Luisa para ayudarla a bajar.

- gracias...-

- de nada...- y el silencio los volvió a incomodar...

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** GRANJA KENT... ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Martha Kent estaba sentada frente a su hijo, Luisa estaba a su lado; y ambos parecían nerviosos.

- Clark...¿pasa algo?- Luisa volteó a ver a Clark, y este asintió tímidamente.

- Mamá...hay algo que...Luisa y yo queremos decirte...- Martha asintió y permaneció en silencio.

- hijo...lo que sea...sabes que puedes contar conmigo...me estás preocupando Clark...¿qué sucede...?-

- bueno...Luisa y yo...-

- ¿si...?-

- Luisa y yo...estamos...- Clark le puso una cara de súplica a Luisa y ella entendió que necesitaba su ayuda.

- estamos casados, Sra. Kent...-

- ¿¡cómo...!?-

- Clark y yo...estamos...casados...usted sabe...marido y mujer...- Clark sonrió inquieto. Martha los observó a ambos, antes de abrazarlos con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡ohhh, Luisa...!¡no saben que feliz me siento por ustedes...no puedo creerlo...pensé que este momento jamás llegaría...!- y fue el turno para Luisa de asombrarse por la reacción de Martha Kent. Lane la abrazó y se le quedó viendo a Clark como pidiéndole una explicación.

- gra...gracias Sra. Kent...no sabe lo importante que es su aprobación...- dijo Luisa en tono de preocupación, porque cuando le dijeran la razón del matrimonio, la reacción sería completamente diferente.

- siempre mantuve la esperanza de que Clark y tú dejaran de ocultar sus sentimientos y se dieran una oportunidad...y...no me digas 'Sra. Kent'...desde ahora puedes llamarme solo Martha...-

- ¡Mamá!-

- solo digo la verdad...tu padre tenía razón...estaría muy orgulloso de ti por esta decisión, hijo...- Martha se limpió las lágrimas y volvió a abrazar a Clark.

- hmm...Sra...perdón, Martha...tenemos algo más que decirte...- dijo Luisa sin acostumbrarse a usar solo el nombre.

- ¿¡voy a ser abuela...!?- y Clark abrió los ojos y Luisa se puso pálida. Luisa tomó a Clark por la espalda y lo animó a que hablara...

- es algo más...mamá...-

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** DOS HORAS DESPUÉS... ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Clark estaba en la parte alta del granero. Su madre había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró de que el matrimonio era solo una treta para ir encubiertos y encontrar una historia. Luisa subió las escaleras, y por leves momentos lo contempló de espaldas a ella, viendo como siempre el horizonte...

- ¿hablaste con ella...?¿cómo está...?- Luisa suspiró y se acercó hasta quedar a su lado.

- además de volverme a decir que el matrimonio es algo sagrado, yo diría que está furiosa...pero es normal...siente que le mentimos...-

- no entiendo...¿de dónde supuso que tú y yo...tomaríamos la decisión en nuestro sano juicio...de casarnos...?-

- ni idea...- Clark no volteó a verla, y cuando lo hizo se sorprendió. Luisa se había oscurecido el cabello, en un tono chocolate que servía de mucho pues enmarcaba sus ojos, y le daba una apariencia más angelical.

- ¿Luisa...?¿qué...?¿cuándo te...?-

- sugerencia de tu madre...mientras me reprendía por tomar decisiones apresuradas, increíblemente me ayudó...¿qué...se ve mal...no te gusta...?- Luisa se tomó los largos mechones ahora lacios, y miró significativamente a Clark.

- no...no, es decir...si...me gusta...- y Clark se sonrojó.

- pienso que tendremos que hacer lo mismo contigo, Smallville...-

- no...no voy a pintarme el cabello...me gusta tal y como está ¡gracias!...- Luisa se rió y le acomodó los mechones que le caían sobre la frente, en un gesto intimo digno de una pareja casada.

- no seas tan extremista, con algo de gel podrás pasar como un hombre nuevo...tal vez con el cabello así...o así...- dijo ella mientras le acomodaba la melena. Clark se vio al espejo con el nuevo estilo de peinado que Luisa le eligió. Efectivamente con un poco de gel el cambio sería no tan radical, pero placentero...se miró al espejo, y ante él vio a todo un hombre elegante de negocios...no al granjero de Kansas.

- no está mal...-

- si te ves bien...- murmuró una tercera voz a sus espaldas.

- oh, Chlo! Gracias, gracias!- y Luisa abrazó a la rubia de manera asfixiante. Chloe sonrió.

- ¿Luisa ya te contó?-

- si...y como soy una excelente amiga y prima, ya saben que cuentan con mi ayuda para lo que sea...-

- gracias Chloe...-

- ¿salen hoy mismo a Florida...?-

- si...Smallville vino a recoger sus cosas...eso si, Smallville...nada de llevarte ropa de colores primarios...nos identificarían de inmediato...- Clark rodó los ojos.

- y tú tampoco deberías llevar algo que grite 'reportera del Planeta'...vamos a Florida, no al ártico...- ésta vez fue el turno de Luisa de rodar los ojos.

- no soy taaan friolenta...que exagerado eres, Skippy...- Chloe enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Skippy?-

- no preguntes, Chloe...-

- de acuerdo...¿y...seguirán usando los mismos nombres...?-

- si, Tess dice que no hay problema de que nos reconozcan...además usaremos el apellido Kent...- Luisa negó...

- Lane-Kent...-

- Kent a secas, Luisa...-

- no!...quiero ser Luisa Lane-Kent...-

- solo Kent...-

- Lane-Kent!-

- si usas el apellido Lane, podrías involucrar a tu padre en el problema!-

- pero Lane-Kent se oye bonito!-

- se oye bonito, pero esa no es la cuestión...es por nuestra seguridad Luisa!-

- bueno...quieres usar el apellido Kent, y también podrías involucrar a tu madre...-

- diré que es una coincidencia...hay muchos Kent...-

- eres pésimo para mentir...mejor eso déjamelo a mi...-

- bien...-

- bien...-

- ¿ya terminaron...? bien...tengo un chip con GPS integrado...ustedes deciden en donde lo colocarán...en caso de problemas seré la primera en contactar al FBI, cosa que dudo mucho, porque de seguro los van a seguir de cerca...-

- ¿crees que nos espíen?-

- bueno...no tanto como eso...pero seguro esperan que actúen como una verdadera pareja de casados...-

- lo de las discusiones ya lo dominamos a la perfección...- dijo Luisa orgullosa.

- se pueden llevar una de mis computadoras, para mantenernos en contacto...espero que todo salga como lo planearon...- mencionó Chloe preocupada.

- no nos va a pasar nada, descuida Chlo...-

- ¿Tess les dijo a qué tipo de terroristas van a destapar con la noticia...?-

- no...-

- son una de las células del Jihad, Luisa...por eso estoy preocupada...-

- ya me asustaste Chlo...ahora...puedes ayudarme a empacar cuando lleguemos a mi departamento...y ya no digas nada...¿por favor?-

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** FORT MYERS: FLORIDA... ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Ambos lucían nerviosos. Un agente encubierto del FBI fue el encargado de trasladarlos del aeropuerto hasta el lujoso residencial donde vivirían por una semana. La entrada tan solo lucía imponente, y las casas eran enormes...sabían que gente del gobierno, la NASA y otras corporaciones importantes, vivían ahí. Luisa llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes delgados, corte imperio, que le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla, y el cabello suelto, dejando caer delicadamente los bucles sobre los hombros. Clark llevaba una camisa blanca de algodón bien fajada y pantalones de la misma tela, en color arena. El clima era maravilloso y el aroma salitroso era acompañado por la brisa marina. Cuando el auto entró al residencial, la gente se percató de los nuevos vecinos, y las caras de admiración y sorpresa al verlos descender del vehículo, se hicieron presentes. Para los residentes, fue como observar a la pareja perfecta, como esas parejas de actores y actrices que se ven espectaculares juntos. La mayoría de los vecinos eran casados, y otros ya tenían hijos.

- ¿nos vemos mal?- preguntó Luisa mientras Clark la ayudaba a salir del auto.

- ¿qué? ¿por qué preguntas?-

- no vayas a voltear, pero creo que la gente nos está mirando...- y Clark volteó disimuladamente para ver que, en verdad, eran el objeto de atención de las personas.

- tal vez se nota que somos de otra ciudad...- Luisa enarcó una ceja y tomó del brazo a Clark. En seguida algunas personas empezaron a seguirlos con curiosidad. La casa en la que vivirían era estilo mediterráneo con un amplio balcón, un extenso jardín, y dos Mercedes Benz esperando en la puerta del igualmente enorme garaje. Exagerado para una pareja de recién casados, pensó Luisa. Clark, digamos que estaba demasiado emocionado como para articular palabra.

- buenas tardes...- saludó amablemente una pareja que se acercó con timidez a los nuevos vecinos.

- buenas tardes...- respondieron Luisa y Clark. Tuvieron que aguantar las ganas de entrar corriendo a la casa, cuando se dieron cuenta que la pareja los miraba con ojos de admiradores trastornados.

- somos los Johnson...Kate y Steve...gusto en conocerlos...-

- Luisa y Clark Kent...- enfatizó Luisa con una sonrisa y Clark no pudo ocultar su felicidad al haber escuchado a Luisa empleando su apellido de 'casada'.

- que alegría conocer a nuestros nuevos vecinos...¿y que tal...les agrada su nueva casa?- preguntó Steve dirigiéndose concretamente a Luisa y viéndola de arriba a abajo. Clark lo notó y tomó a Luisa abrazándola por la cintura.

- es muy agradable...- dijo Clark algo serio. Luisa lo miró con intensidad y entendió el porqué de su posesividad. No hizo nada para alejar a Clark, al contrario le siguió la corriente. Si planeaban engañar a todos, debían actuar como una pareja de verdad.

- oigan...¿les puedo hacer una pregunta...?- pidió Luisa en tono bajo. Los Johnson asintieron. Ella continuó...

- ¿porqué la gente nos mira tanto? ¿es muy raro tener nuevos vecinos aquí o qué?- Los Johnson se rieron. Kate se acercó a ella y les hizo la seña para que se acercaran. Habló en tono confidente...

- su entrada fue todo un suceso...-

- ¿qué hicimos?- esta vez fue Clark quien preguntó.

- bueno...para empezar siempre nos emociona tener nuevos vecinos...pero ustedes...uff!! fue como ver de cerca a una pareja hollywoodense en vivo...- remarcó Steve con gracia.

- esperábamos vecinos comunes...ustedes saben...mayores de 30, con hijos...una típica familia americana...pero los vimos y fue como ooh!! qué bien se ven!!...- dijo Kate emocionada. Luisa se quedó callada y sonrió levemente.

- ¿son supermodelos o algo así...?- preguntó Steve. Luisa y Clark se miraron con extrañez.

- no...- respondió Clark.

- es que parecen toda una pareja de supermodelos salidos de una revista...en serio...toda la gente se quedó asombrada cuando los vieron bajar del auto...fue como wow!! son muy atractivos, parecen supermodelos!!... y luego...pues como que tienen esa aura de TS entre ustedes...por eso provocaron todas esas reacciones entre nuestros vecinos...¡¡se ven taaaan perfectos!!- dijo Kate. Luisa volvió a enarcar una ceja y Clark sonrió de medio lado. En la acera de enfrente las mujeres estaban atentas a la sonrisa sensual del nuevo vecino, y Clark se sintió incómodo pues pudo oírlas suspirando por él.

- ¿y qué es TS? Jamás oí hablar de eso...- Kate y Steve le sonrieron a Clark.

- Tensión Sexual...- respondieron los dos al unísono. Luisa volteó a ver a Clark y Clark se sonrojó.

- bueno mujer...vámonos que de seguro están cansados y quieren un poco de privacidad...espero que nos visiten...estamos junto a ustedes...- señaló Steve una casa color beige a unos 500 mts. de la 'casa' de los Kent...

- un gusto conocerlos...- dijo Clark con amabilidad mientras los despedía.

- eso fue raro...- dijo Luisa riéndose.

- ¿entramos...?- señaló Clark y viendo de reojo a las demás personas que seguían viéndolos.

- si por favor...no aguantaría un minuto más aquí afuera con todas esas personas viéndome así...- y cuando llegaron al umbral de la casa Clark se detuvo y la miró como pidiéndole permiso para hacer algo...Luisa sonrió de medio lado y luego la sonrisa se le fue del rostro.

- ¿quieres hacer lo que estoy pensando que quieres hacer, Clark Kent...?- él metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se encogió de hombros.

- es lo que hace una pareja de recién casados...- Luisa suspiró mientras los intestinos le daban un triple salto mortal por la emoción.

- está bien...hazlo...- y con esas simples palabras Clark le sonrió, y la alzó en brazos para cruzar con ella por la puerta de sus nueva casa. Los silbidos y gritos de emoción fueron prueba de que la gran mayoría de los vecinos habían sido testigos de tan hermosa muestra de afecto.

A unas cuantas casas lejos de ahí, dentro de un BMW plateado, una pareja observaba con binoculares la interacción entre el matrimonio. Era una pareja de agentes encubiertos del FBI, al cuidado de la seguridad de los nuevos inquilinos. Lo más seguro es que los asesinos harían su aparición. La mujer marcó un número en su celular y esperó hasta que el tono le indicó que la otra persona al lado de la línea estaba disponible.

- Elvis y Priscilla entraron al edificio...-

- protéjanlos...no quiero descuidos...- la mujer asintió y volteó a ver a su compañero.

- entendido, General Lane...- la agente terminó la llamada.

- operación Sr. y Sra. Kent...en acción...- replicó el compañero de la mujer.


	3. De recién llegados y Clark gone wild

MI TERCER Fic de SV!!…hope you like it!! Saben que ningún personaje de SV me pertenece así que no me demanden… Inspirado en la película Mr. & Mrs. Smith (pero no copié ni imité nada importante...). PERDÓN X LA TARDANZA!!! He estado pensando en las posibles alternativas para seguir este fic, y todo apunta a que no va a ser uno de esos con final feliz...créanme, después de ver Power y Requiem...mi fe en que reivindiquen a Clark Kent está por los suelos, pero quién sabe, a lo mejor y sucede un milagro en la temporada 9...Ah, por cierto...¡¡tenemos escenas CLOIS S3X en la temporada 9!! (y parece que es en la Fortaleza de la Soledad como en la peli SII...son solo spoilers, aún no se sabe bien...). Ahora mismo estoy en el Clois heaven de tan emocionada que estoy...cuando vi el tráiler del Comic Con estaba al borde de las lágrimas...después de 5 largos años de espera...por fin sucede...¡¡qué felicidad!! ^.^ (Ahora Tomarisun busca entre sus cd's de música para encontrar la mítica canción que lo inició todo...sip...'Fly' de Mark Joseph del episodio "Lucy"... you've got to flyyyyyyyy…hiiiiiiiiiigh...riiiiiiiight …jajaja...solo bromeaba) Ahh...y otra vez GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN!!...

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

--titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

** EL INICIO... **

Después de una rápida cena, consistente de pizza, Luisa miró a su alrededor. Clark salió a meter los autos al garaje. Su asignación no sería tan difícil porque eran amigos...buenos amigos ¿o no?

_- ¿gran noche?- preguntó él un poco nervioso y escondiendo los celos. Luisa era solo su amiga. Su amiga..._

_- hmmm, un chico en primera clase me invitó a cenar, y me dije...¿por qué no?¿cierto?- Luisa esperó paciente a que él diera algún signo de molestia...solo se encogió de hombros..._

_- hmmm…- y ella se atrevió a preguntar..._

_- ¿Qué hay de ti...grandes planes para hoy...?- Clark desvió la mirada y negó._

_- no...voy a quedarme un poco más, por si hay algo...¿quieres que te avise si hay información nueva...para reunirnos?- ella sonrió con sarcasmo, y Clark ya se esperaba una respuesta de ese calibre..._

_- ¿quieres decir...como la vez que me plantaste...?-_

_- Luisa...eso fue...- y balbuceó tratando de decirle que si había querido ir al café, pero...el orgullo de Luisa se lo impidió._

_- un error...estoy de acuerdo...¿porqué no arrojamos esto a las chispas de las trincheras, producidas por estar tanto tiempo juntos en la oficina...? regresar a lo básico...mantener el juego en el campo...- _

_- me parece bien...una buena regla...- y la boca se le secó. Luisa regresó de Star City con la firme convicción de poner todo lo ocurrido en el pasado, y eso incluía a Clark...y él no pudo contradecirla, porque estuvo con Lana cuando Luisa se encontraba fuera...el mensaje le había llegado claro a Luisa, y Kent tenía que estar agradecido de que ella lo siguiera considerando su amigo..._

_- deberías agregar eso a la lista...- el comentario fue claro y ácido...agregar cualquier posible relación a la lista...'porque eso no va a suceder'...y Luisa fijó su postura. Salió caminando, sintiendo sobre su espalda la penetrante mirada de Clark. Se mordió el labio para recobrar el valor..._

Regresando a la realidad, sintió la mirada curiosa de Clark...Los ojos le recorrían el cuerpo y tenía una sonrisa cálida endulzándole el rostro.

- oye Smallville, se que soy sexy e irresistible, pero bien podrías dejar de verme y subir las maletas a nuestras habitaciones...- _no nuestra habitación...nuestras habitaciones..._Clark se había hecho a la idea de que compartirían el cuarto como cualquier pareja, pero una vez más Luisa le quitó la ilusión. Lane lo observó subir las escaleras, y quedarse estupefacto frente a la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

- ¿qué pasa, Smallville?- ella subió a prisa.

- n-nada...- y él intentó abrir otra de las puertas sin usar su fuerza. Si la usaba, Luisa se daría cuenta que...

- Smallville, estás pálido y ves esa puerta como si estuviera maldita...¿qué pasa?-

- todos esos cuartos están cerrados...con llave...solo los de esta ala están abiertos...- y señaló a la izquierda.

- eso no puede ser...déjame ver...- ella intentó abrirlos y nada. Incluso probó con un alambre pequeño pero nada pasó...

- bueno...- Luisa miró hacia la habitación principal... - entonces tú duermes en la sala, y yo en la recámara...asunto arreglado...- Clark se sintió acalorado porque una pequeña y minúscula parte de él deseaba dormir con Luisa...solo dormir, claro...

- podrías darme mejor trato...cuando te quedabas con nosotros obtuviste mi habitación...no voy a dormir en la sala...- y Lane enarco una ceja...

- ¿Qué sugieres, genio...?-

- ¿en serio quieres saber...?-

** 10 minutos después... **

- ¿no será que te está empezando a gustar eso de estar casados...?- preguntó Luisa con sorna mientras salía del cuarto de baño, dentro de la habitación principal...una amplia cama con sábanas blancas y dosel de madera se encontraba en el centro de dicha habitación. Clark estaba recostado en la cama, con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, y observando fijamente cada uno de los movimientos de la joven Lane...Clark dio gracias al apoyo de su padre adoptivo, Jonathan Kent en la cuestión del control de su visión de calor, porque de haber sido un Clark más joven y sin la práctica adecuada; la habitación estuviera en ese preciso momento, incendiándose.

- tiene algunos beneficios, no lo puedo negar...- él se rió cuando alcanzó a divisar por un instante unas pantaletas azules con la frase "Super girl" en la parte trasera..._¿quién diría que Luisa Lane usaba ese tipo de ropa interior?_

- ¿¡qué tiene de malo...!?- preguntó ella, poniéndose de frente a la cama y encarándolo. Le indicó con la vista su ropa interior. Clark tragó saliva, porque el paisaje le resultó estimulante.

- nada...- y él volvió a reírse, mientras comenzaba a quitarse la camisa. Ahora fue el turno de Luisa de disfrutar de los beneficios de ser la esposa de Clark Kent...decidida a olvidar semejante distracción, Lane se dirigió a su maleta para sacar su ropa de dormir...Oyó a Clark tomando una ducha rápida. Ella empezó a acomodar la ropa suya y Clark en sus respectivos cajones. Una caja de aspecto extraño llamó su atención.

- ¿pasa algo...?- preguntó él a sus espaldas, inmediatamente poniéndola nerviosa.

- n-no...es que no me había dado cuenta de esto...- señaló la caja. Luisa enarcó una ceja y comenzó a buscar su ropa de dormir, sin éxito.

- no...no…¡no puede ser! ¿cómo pude dejarla...?- y Clark la tomó por el hombro y volvió a preguntarle si estaba bien. Luisa negó...

- no tengo ropa para dormir, Smallville...¿qué se supone que voy a hacer...?-

- ¿dormir en ropa interior?-

- disculpa si no soy exhibicionista como tú, Clark...- Kent rodó los ojos y suspiró mientras entraba de nuevo al baño con unos pants y una camiseta ligera. Luisa abrió la caja y se quedó en silencio.

- ¡¡Chloe Sullivan!! ¡te quiero mucho pero esto...esto es...increíble...!- Clark salió del baño ya vestido y le preguntó a Luisa qué tenía.

- ¿qué pasó...qué hizo Chloe...?-

- ¡¿Que qué hizo?!...fijate!!- y le entregó a Kent la caja con diversas piezas de lencería femenina, en su mayoría de color rojo y azul. El encaje y la casi total transparencia de algunas prendas lo hicieron ruborizarse.

- ¿quieres una de mis camisetas...?- Luisa enarcó una ceja.

- sé que es imposible que lo traigas, pero...el jersey de los crows es cómodo...-

- no Luisa, lo siento...solo traigo una camiseta roja...- y Lane recuperó la sonrisa.

- ahh...gracias!- y Clark se la entregó. Tenía cierto aire sexy, ver a Luisa usando su camiseta y con el cabello semi-húmedo.

- dame eso...- replicó Lane, mientras le arrebataba la toalla de las manos a Clark. Lo sentó a regañadientes en la cama y se sentó a su lado para secarle el cabello. _Apariencias, Clark, recuerda que no estás casado con ella...no de verdad...no aún..._ No notó cuando Luisa se sentó sobre su regazo...ella, consciente de su posición, se levantó y acomodó las sábanas para dormir. Clark la ayudó en silencio y sin dejar de verla. Se acostaron en silencio...

** A UNAS CUANTAS CASAS DE LA RESIDENCIA KENT... **

- Trevor llamó, cariño...- dijo melosamente la mujer de cabellos castaño claro. Su acompañante la besó con ternura y luego entró al baño de su habitación.

- ¿ahora qué es lo que quiere...?- la mujer se dirigió a la mesa de noche y sacó de su bolso un blackberry negro...pulsó unos cuantos botones, y luego le mostró la pantalla del teléfono al hombre.

- esto es increíble...pensé que nos dejarían en paz en nuestra luna de miel...-

- Brandon...es trabajo y la paga es buena...- ella lo abrazó por detrás rodeando el pecho desnudo de su esposo.

- lo sé, Angie, pero...¿te has puesto a pensar en todo lo que hemos hecho...?- Angie le sonrió con amargura. Detrás de la fachada del matrimonio, la cara más siniestra de ambos estaba bien oculta.

- no hay marcha atrás, amor...lo hecho, hecho está...- Brandon se incomodó ante la falta de sentido común de su esposa, y aún más...el arrepentimiento no a la vista...

- y bien...¿qué te dijo...?- Angie lo besó y se encogió de hombros...

- lo de siempre...él y sus problemas con el mercado negro en medio oriente...-

- ohh...el Jihad...- Angie se puso un dedo sobre los labios en actitud pensativa, y negó con la cabeza.

- creo que no...sus amigos lo tienen bien protegido...parece que es algo más...algún negocio sucio con LuthorCorp...- Brandon se rió y abrió leventemente la cortina para asomarse...toda la calle estaba desierta...

- ¿LuthorCorp, ehh?, pero que manera de meterse en problemas...-

- es la marca registrada de Deville...- Angie se puso un camisón negro de seda y observó el silencio de su marido.

- ¿tienes los expedientes...?-

- si...nos los envió esta mañana...parece muy desesperado por cubrir su rastro, Brandon...debe ser algo serio en verdad...- se dirigió al buró y sacó un folder amarillo y se lo entregó a su esposo.

- ¿y cuál es el motivo ahora?- preguntó él dándole una hojeada a los expedientes.

- van a tratar de mostrar información confidencial suya, para sacarlo del senado...-

- ohh, prioridad alta...pobre hombre...tiene que limpiar su imagen...- dijo Brandon con sonrisa burlona. Angie asintió y le besó el hombro a su marido.

- después de varios años de lo mismo...está resultándome aburrido, amor...- y con esto Angie enarcó una ceja.

- ¿renunciando tan pronto, soldado...?- y su marido se rió.

- más bien...jubilándome...-

- esta será nuestra última misión...-

- ¿lo juras...?- la mujer se mordió el labio y le sonrió con timidez a su esposo.

- lo juro...-

- es un trato...-

- ayer vi a Liz...- y el hombre, fastidiado, entrecerró los ojos y respiró con pesadez. Otra vez lo mismo.

- Angie...¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Liz ya no me interesa...?-

- bueno...Trevor les llamaba el dúo de la muerte por algo...-

- si, pero estoy. Casado. Contigo...¿necesito decir algo más para que dejes de ponerte celosa...?- Angie le quitó los expedientes y se cruzó de brazos.

- son los Carter...-

- ¿los Carter...porqué ellos...?-

- la joven...Emily...su padre es senador opositor...Trevor los quiere fuera de la jugada...-

- ¿y Jack...?-

- hmmm...pertenece a una agencia de investigaciones en N.Y...- ella se encogió de hombros.

- ahh...Deville siente que el agua le está llegando hasta el cuello...- Angie metió los expedientes en el buró y acomodó su almohada.

- eso fue lo que le dije...si fuera un tipo más inteligente, dejaría de meter las narices en asuntos de contrabando y dedicarse a gastar su maldito dinero...- Brandon alzó una ceja y Angie le sonrió.

- viven cerca de los Johnson y los nuevos vecinos...-

- ¿tenemos nuevos vecinos...?- Angie abrió los ojos sorprendida, y Brandon soltó una carcajada.

- en serio, linda...cuando terminemos con esto, tú y yo necesitamos hacer más vida social...- y él abrazó a su esposa por detrás...

- cariño, nuestra agenda tiene otro tipo de compromisos...no somos Sr. y Sra. popularidad...- él le besó el cuello y ella cerró los ojos...

- ¿y bien...?- ella puso las manos en el pecho masculino y lo vio con curiosidad a los ojos.

- ¿y bien...qué...?- ella alzó una ceja y sonrió.

- ¿cuál es tu veredicto respecto a los nuevos vecinos...?-

- hmm...la mujer es hermosa...cabellos color chocolate...y su esposo es alto y parece salido de una pasarela...digamos que son la versión de cabellos oscuros de barbie y ken...con bastantes mejoras...- él se rió y ella le dio un golpecito en el pecho.

- Sr. Spencer...debería dejar de ser tan coqueto...-

- le pertenezco a una sola mujer, y para aspectos prácticos, usted sería esa mujer, Sra. Spencer...- y ambos se besaron con pasión, olvidándose por un momento del nuevo trabajo.

- buena respuesta...- y ella se separó de él y comenzó a meterse bajo las sábanas...las manos de su esposo sobre su cintura, le impidieron seguir con su labor...

- ¿qué haces...?-

- ehhh...disponiéndome a dormir...eso es lo que deberíamos hacer ¿no?...-

- tengo algo mejor en mente...- comentó él pegando el cuerpo de su esposa al suyo.

- ¿Qué sugieres, genio...?- y él sonrió entre besos...

- ¿en serio quieres saber...?- y ella se rió cuando ambos cayeron en la cama.

** AL DÍA SIGUIENTE... **

- ¿qué te pareció...?-

- hacemos un buen equipo...-

- pienso lo mismo...al fin pude cocinar algo sin incinerarlo...- y Clark se rió mientras terminaba de comer su dosis de hot cakes...y obviamente su vista seguía pegada a la mujer de largas y torneadas piernas, sentada sobre la mesa de la cocina, moviéndolas de arriba abajo, mientras le daba el último sorbo a su vaso de leche.

- ¿qué vamos a hacer con todo eso...?- Clark no respondió.

- Clark...sal de la tierra de los sueños y al menos finge que me estás poniendo atención...-

- perdón...-

- ¿estás así por lo que sucedió esta mañana...?- él sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

- ehmm...uhhh...no...-

- Clark...¿y qué si nos despertamos abrazados...con piernas entrelazadas...invadiendo nuestro espacio personal...? no es como si hubiéramos tenido sex...- Clark hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para pasarse el bocado e interrumpir lo que iba a decir...

- Luisa!! dame eso...- y con rapidez recogió los trastes sucios y los puso en el fregadero.

- ¿es un ataque de pánico lo que estoy viendo, Clark Kent...?-

- uhhh...no...¿pánico, yo?...pfff...¡pánico!...ja!- Luisa enarcó una ceja ante la nada elocuente formación del enunciado.

- tú y yo...teniendo...sexo...- dijo ella con una sonrisa sugestiva...

- Luisa...-

- tú y yo...sexo...ahh...eres un chico sucio...¿¡te estás imaginando cosas...!?- preguntó ella divertida, poniéndolo aún más sonrojado.

_Si..._ - n-noooo!...Luisa...!!- aseveró él tratando de mantener fuera de su mente las imágenes clasificación C...SIN censura...Luisa se rió y solo negó con la cabeza.

- en fin...como estaba yo preguntándote antes de que tú tan descortésmente me ignoraras...¿qué vamos a hacer con todo eso...?- señaló ella el mostrador de la cocina donde se encontraban 6 enormes canastas de regalos, cortesía de los vecinos, como una forma de bienvenida para los Kent.

- ¿tratar de terminar con todo lo que pueda comerse...antes de que caduque?-

- vaya, por fin tu cerebro volvió a funcionar...pero...no creo que TODO eso quepa en nuestros pequeños y frágiles estómagos...-

- nos llevamos algo, cuando regresemos a Smallville...- Clark alzó las cejas.

- me parece buena idea...y no pongas esa cara de sorpresa, Kent...esta es la primera y última vez que coincidimos en algo...-

- era de esperarse...-

- ¿dijiste algo, Skippy...?-

- nop...-

- eso espero, por tu bien...- tomó las tarjetas de las respectivas canastas y comenzó a leerlas... - bienvenidos...siéntanse como en casa...bienvenidos...bla, bla, bla...ahhh...¡tu esposo es _hot_!...- Clark se sonrojó cuando ella empezó a reírse histéricamente... - ¡en serio...! ¿¡Quién escribe esa clase de comentarios en una tarjeta de bienvenida...!?-

- nos invitan a cenar...- dijo él entregándole una última tarjeta y sin verla a los ojos. Luisa la leyó. - esperamos contar con su presencia...Emily & Jack Carter -

- bien...¿y qué esperamos, Smallville...? ¡hay que ponernos presentables para la ocasión!- dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo casi a rastras a la recámara...

- umm...Luisa...yo creo que...- fue lo último que se alcanzó a escuchar antes de que la puerta de la habitación se cerrara...

** EN LA CENA DE LOS CARTER... **

Un mar de gente..._literal y metafóricamente hablando_...parejas felices por aquí y por allá, charlando de banalidades..._era lo esperado_...que las mujeres se la llevaran a empujones al jardín para hacerle preguntas sobre sus más pervertidas actividades sexuales con su esposo..._nunca se lo imaginó_...

- por favor Emily...¿qué no le ves la sonrisa de satisfacción a Luisa...?- lejos de ahí, alguien tosió...

- ¿te sientes bien, Kent...?- preguntó Jack mientras le palmeaba la espalda a Clark.

- estoy bien...gracias...- _sería mejor si el súper sentido de audición pudiera prenderse y apagarse de vez en cuando...así no tendría que escuchar ese tipo de conversaciones..._

- bueno...él es grande...ustedes entienden...- y Luisa sonrió...la tos se intensificó...el bullicio de los hombres las hizo voltear a ver qué era lo que pasaba...algunos de ellos se encontraban alrededor de Clark dándole palmadas en la espalda, mientras otros le servían vasos con agua...Luisa enarcó una ceja...

- ya estoy bien...gracias...gracias...- dijo él con respiración entrecortada...

- toma Kent...lo necesitas...- Steve Johnson le ofreció una copa de vino.

- no acostumbro beber...-

- vamos...solo una copa...- Jack se le unió a Steve...Clark sonrió levemente y tomó la copa con desconfianza.

- es un regalo de Brandon...parece que visitaron Metrópolis y el sabor de este vino lo cautivó...- Kent le dio un sorbo pequeño. Brandon Spencer se incorporó a la plática...

- es dulce...- dijo Clark mientras volvía a probarlo...

- si...creo que algún producto que usan para su destilación es de un pueblito de Kansas, y eso intensifica el sabor...- terminó de beber, y pidió otra copa...

- ahhh...ya recordé...Smallville...Smallville, Kansas...ese es el pueblo...- dijo Brandon y Clark volvió a terminarse la copa, antes de entrar en estado de pánico..._genial, Kent...genial..._

- ...y cuando lo conocí, supe que seríamos buenos amigos...- dijo Luisa ante la atenta mirada de las curiosas mujeres.

- y ahora están casados...¡que romántico!- dijo Kate con ensoñación. Luisa desvió la vista hacia la sala, donde se encontraban los hombres...ambas miradas se encontraron y por un buen rato, el mundo dejó de existir...solo estaban Luisa y Clark...ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada, y volvió a concentrarse en la plática. Clark sintió la sustancia nublando su visión..._no, no, no!...tienes que irte...! vamos Clark...reacciona!_

- si me disculpan...voy con mi esposa...- dijo con voz grave, y dejando sorprendidos a los hombres a su alrededor...

- y entonces la porrista comenzó a besarlo, y yo llegué a tiempo para salvarlo de sus garras...- las carcajadas femeninas no se hicieron esperar...Luisa se desconcertó cuando vió la cara seria de Clark... se excusó con ellas y fue a alcanzar a Clark...

- ¿qué tienes...?- él tragó saliva, y se puso pálido...

- ¿Clark...?-

- me siento raro...creo que tomé algo y tuve una reacción alérgica...-

- ohhh, dios! Espérame aquí...voy a avisarle a Emily!...tranquilo Clark...- y momentos después abandonaron la reunión, dejando preocupados a los invitados...

- tenemos que ir a un hospital...- Clark cerró los ojos tratando de debilitar la reacción del líquido. Ya estaba comenzando a sospechar qué era lo que estaba pasando...

- no...no es necesario...vámonos, por favor...- la súplica la preocupó aún más.

- está bien...- ella lo ayudó a sostenerse en pie, cuando faltaba poco para llegar.

Con pasos lentos entraron a la casa, él se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón, y ella fue a buscar algo para contrarrestar el efecto de la alergia. Él volvió a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en regular su ritmo cardíaco. Fuese cuál fuese la sustancia, tenía que calmarse para lograr que no llegara tan de golpe a su torrente sanguíneo.

_Vamos Clark..._

- oye...¿cómo te sientes? ¿qué fue lo que tomaste?- preguntó Luisa saliendo de la cocina con agua, y varias cajas de medicinas...

_La deseas boy scout...adelante...no hay invitaciones estúpidas ni Lana Lang que raptar..._

- ¡cállate!- siseó él entre dientes apretados, y cerrando los ojos con más fuerza...

- ¿¡cómo...!?-

- perdón...tal vez fue...fue el vino que tomé...- le respondió él respirando con dificultad y con los ojos aún cerrados.

- y algo me dice que no tienes tolerancia hacia el alcohol...¡bien Smallville! ¿pero qué estabas pensando...?- él se movió inquieto cuando la sintió acercarse, y ponerle la mano sobre la frente.

_Tómala, Clark...tómala donde tú quieras..._

- basta...- hizo el esfuerzo por levantarse, pero en lugar de eso solo pudo encorvarse...la mirada baja, asustó más a Luisa.

- ¿basta con qué?- preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido y cara de preocupación.

_Puedes hacerla tuya...aquí en este sillón...sobre la mesa de la cocina...en el suelo...contra la pared..._

- no...¡¡Cállate...!!- Luisa se hincó hasta quedar a su altura y lo tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndolo levemente.

- ¿¡Clark...qué te pasa...!?-

_...en la cama...en la ducha...déjame salir, Clark..._

- L-Luisa...escucha...tienes que...irte...¡vete!- Luisa volvió fruncir el ceño, y le tomó la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarla...

- ¡estás demente si crees que me voy a ir...voy a quedarme contigo aunque no te guste, y se acabó...fin de la discusión...!-

_Déjame salir, Clark...déjame ayudarte a conseguir lo que tú nunca te atreverías a hacer con ella..._

- n-no...- gimió él en un murmullo. Luisa dijo... - ¿quieres que pida ayuda...?- su preocupación era tal que no se percató cuando las orbes verdiazules brillaron rojo...

_Pide ayuda para ti, Lane...porque esta noche lo único que harás será gritar su nombre...y el mío..._

- vo...voy a estar bien...solo...tienes...que irte...regresa a la...reunión...ale...aléjate de aquí...aléjate de...mi...- las palabras comenzaron a salirle entrecortadas.

- no...¡ya te dije que no voy a irme!- aclaró ella con ira, e impotencia.

_no pierdas el tiempo jugando al niño bueno, Clark...sé lo que quieres..._

- entonces ve...ve arriba y...qué...date ahí...cierra con llave...y no me...no me...dejes entrar...- fue lo último que él pudo decir en estado semi-consciente...

- ¡ve...te...!- gritó él con furia, y Luisa supo que algo estaba realmente mal. Con temor, retrocedió para verlo tomándose el pecho, recuperando el aliento agitadamente...Sin dudar, le dio la espalda y echó a correr por la escalera...

_por fin...vamos a divertirnos, granjero..._

- ¿¡busca y encuentra...!? bien, me gusta ese juego...- la sonrisa arrogante se apoderó de los labios masculinos. Se puso de pie y miró en todas direcciones dándole un poco de ventaja a Luisa. Se desabotonó las mangas de la camisa azul marino, y se desfajó. Nunca perdió de vista la dirección en la que Luisa había corrido. De un potente tirón se desabrochó la camisa, y avanzó hasta el pie de las escaleras, siempre mirando en esa dirección.

- vamos a consumarlo...- y comenzó a subir las escaleras, despacio, y pasando lascivamente la lengua sobre sus labios.

** ACLARACIONES Y NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

¡Perdón por la demoraaaaaa!...la escuela es la culpable...jajajaja...no sé que pasa conmigo que siempre en mis fics tengo que meter de alguna manera la redk (kriptonita roja) y por consiguiente a Kal...ese hombre si que es sexay...jajajaja...ustedes disculparán que Clark/Kal esté siendo tan rudo con Luisa, pero imagínense si esta temporada 8 hubieran involucrado la redk...nooo! hubiera sido súper peligroso, si Clark hubiera estado cerca de Luisa durante esa 'fase' (x eso es que en este fic, trata de alejarla de él)...bueno, en fin...me gustan los episodios con Redk, y obviamente Crimson/Carmesí, es mi favorito por el tema Clois (al menos hasta los primeros 20-25 minutos...después, lo usual, Clark se comporta como un verdadero idiota...y es ahí donde me deja de gustar el episodio. Me pasó lo mismo con Phoenix/Fénix...que es donde se relata todo lo que hizo 'Kal' en Metrópolis durante su exilio...Morgan Edge incluido...jajajaja).

*En este párrafo: _Pide ayuda para ti, Lane...porque esta noche lo único que harás será gritar su nombre...y el mío..._ Aclaración: 'gritar su nombre (Clark)...y el mío (Kal)...'

Se los dejo a la imaginación...bye!!

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!...


	4. El Atlantis y reacciones explosivas

ESTOY DE VUELTA!! Hell yeah! Inspirado en la película Mr. & Mrs. Smith (pero no copié ni imité nada importante...). GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN POR LOS REVIEWS!!...Esta vez mi musa para sacar a flote el personaje de Kal, fue la canción 'Coming undone', de Korn...espero se vea reflejado su lado oscuro...enjoy it!! Gracias por su apoyo durante el 'pequeño incidente'. Al final logré que se respetara este fic...de nuevo vuelvo a subir el chapter 4...para Mundo Smallville...no se desesperen, le estoy haciendo algunos arreglos para postear cada chapter con el contenido original...solo ténganme paciencia...

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

-- titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena --

** PUEDES CORRER, PERO NO ESCONDERTE... **

- vamos Chloe, contesta...- pidió ella con urgencia, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, con el celular en la mano. Su voz apenas un atisbo de fortaleza, ante la situación tan bizarra. Chloe seguramente sabría cómo sacar a Clark de lo que fuese le estuviera pasando en ese momento. Al haber crecido en una base militar, rodeada de peligros y enfrentando cosas que darían miedo a cualquiera, esta era definitivamente la más inesperada. Ver a Clark Kent cambiar de personalidad en cuestión de segundos le infundió temor...uno que excedía limites.

- ¡maldición...!- susurró ella cuando la llamada fue transferida al buzón de voz del teléfono de la joven Sullivan. - Chloe...soy yo, Luisa...por favor res...- y se quedó en silencio oprimiendo el botón que terminó la llamada. El estruendo de madera quebrándose la sobresaltó. Se dirigió a la puerta y verificó que tuviera seguro.

- no estás aquí...- dijo él asomándose con burla al cuarto vacio, que anteriormente había sido imposible de acceder. Con las manos en los bolsillos y caminar despreocupado se dirigió a la puerta siguiente y a mano limpia de un solo golpe la derribó. Sonrió con sorna, porque estaba jugando con Luisa... - tampoco estás aquí...me pregunto dónde estarás, Lane...- y se carcajeó con crueldad, sabiendo con seguridad el lugar donde Luisa se ocultaba.

Ella volteó a todos lados, buscando una salida. Haberse encerrado en la recámara principal, probó ser el último y más inefectivo recurso, pero ¿dónde más podría haber ido sin abandonarlo? La cercanía de la voz profunda de Clark la desesperó.

- me estoy cansando Luisa...sal de dónde quiera que estés...- amenazó él con voz ronca y llena de deseo. Luisa tragó en seco y miró la ventana...la considerable altitud le pareció lo menos espeluznante...el sonido de otro golpe la hizo temblar...había sido a unos cuantos metros de la habitación. Afuera, Clark le dio un último vistazo a la recién abierta habitación y se quedó de pie frente a la habitación siguiente. Luisa luchó para poder abrir un espacio mayor para salir por la ventana, pero no cedió.

- puedes dejarme entrar, o hacerme las cosas del modo difícil...¿cuál prefieres, Lane?- Luisa pensó en todas las posibilidades: 1) Hacer enojar a un Clark ya enojado y 2) Mostrar civilidad ante el enemigo. La segunda ganó.

- ¿serías considerado conmigo si te pido que te vayas? -

- ¿irme...?- y volvió a carcajearse, y Luisa tuvo que tranquilizarse para no salir y darle su merecido. - ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a irme, cuando no he terminado lo que empecé?- sonrió de medio lado y giró la perilla. La sonrisa de _Kal_ se ensanchó aún más cuando comprobó que la puerta estaba cerrada.

- déjame entrar, Luisa...- y él usó un tono de voz suave, parecido al que Clark usaba con ella. Eso le garantizaba la victoria.

- me dijiste que no lo hiciera...que no te dejara entrar...- y ella se mordió el labio mientras se colocaba frente a la puerta, esperando por una respuesta del otro lado.

- por favor...solo quiero hablar contigo...- la sonrisa se dibujó con más claridad en el rostro masculino.

- n-no...- y como una mecha invisible, esa simple palabra encendió aún más la ira de _Kal_. Cerró el puño sobre la perilla de la puerta.

- ¿no...?- preguntó él con voz grave, y de nueva cuenta se rió. La fuerza usada sobre la perilla al girarla provocó que por dentro, el seguro se venciera. Clark soltó la perilla y la puerta se abrió con lentitud amenazante.

- te encontré, Lane...- dijo con voz profunda, y avanzando hacia Luisa. Lane enarcó una ceja, manteniendo la cordura y su distancia.

- parece que perdí...- ella le siguió la corriente. - ¿cuál es mi castigo...?- preguntó ella con un dejo de inocencia que enloqueció a Clark.

- te aseguro que te va a gustar...- dijo el kriptoniano rodeándole las caderas con las manos, y hablando en voz baja. Cuando él iba a besarla, ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios y se alejó con coquetería evitando hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera enfurecerlo más.

- eso no lo dudo...- ella volvió a alejarse cuando él hizo un nuevo intento. - salgamos a divertirnos...¿qué te parece?- sugirió Luisa, esperando que él aceptara.

- podemos divertirnos aquí...- él alzó una ceja sugestivamente y la aprisionó contra su pecho, dirigiendo las manos hacia los muslos de la joven. Luisa evitó con sus propias manos, que las manos de él siguieran su travesía.

- después...- le habló ella al oído, y eso avivó aún más el deseo por la humana entre sus brazos. Él iba a convencerla, pero ella siguió hablando con los labios pegados a su oído, en actitud invitante... - tenemos toda la noche...- con rudeza, él la tomó por el brazo y la dirigió al closet.

- vístete...- ella enarcó una ceja.

- estoy vestida...-

- vamos a salir...quiero que la gente te vea...- y él se rió mientras le robaba un beso. Ella parpadeó un par de veces..._era mejor salir con Clark, que quedarse y averiguar exactamente 'qué' era lo que tenía planeado hacer con ella..._

- bueno...no soy invisible...- ella se rió, mientras él la abrazaba posesivamente.

- quiero...presumirte...- volvió a besarla, demandando la falta de acción de los labios de Lane. - que me vean con mi esposa...- dijo él murmurando entre besos. Se separó de ella y esperó pacientemente a que ella diera señales de comenzar a desvestirse.

- ¿vas a quedarte ahí parado...?- preguntó ella sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras las manos la traicionaban al intentar bajar el zipper del vestido.

- no...déjame ayudarte con eso...-

** EL ATLANTIS... **

- ¿quieres explicarme de nuevo cómo es que conoces este lugar...?- preguntó una Luisa vestida completamente de negro, de pies a cabeza. Clark vestía enfundado en cuero negro, a excepción de la camisa, que era de algodón y negra para no variar.

- conozco el de Metrópolis...este es nuevo...-

- brillante respuesta, Sherlock...nunca imaginé que te gustara parrandear en este tipo de sitios...- espetó ella cuando él volvió a tomarla con rudeza de la mano, para ayudarla a descender del flamante Mercedes negro.

- hay muchas cosas de mi, que no sabes...Lane- ella se sacudió el agarre, y se quedó parada detrás de él, a unos metros de la creciente fila de gente que quería entrar al club.

- el 'Lane' debe quedar fuera de nuestras conversaciones mientras estemos aquí...-

- aye, aye marinero...- él volvió a burlarse de ella. Le tomó la mano y la arrastró con él entre la gente, ganándose algunas maldiciones y protestas. El sujeto de la entrada le sonrió a Clark y lo saludó como si fueran viejos conocidos. El sonido de la música era ensordecedor y Clark siguió abriéndose camino entre la gente dentro del club. Se detuvieron en la barra.

- ¿Kal? ¿¡eres tú, Kal!?- preguntó un hombre joven afroamericano detrás de la barra. El aludido volteó y lo saludó. El bar tender le sonrió, y luego le dirigió una mirada a Luisa.

- ¿nueva conquista, eh...?- preguntó él sonriendo. Clark negó.

- no, esta es permanente...-

- ¿y la chica bonita...la pelinegra con la que te apareciste en el Atlantis de Metrópolis...?-

- ahh...esa...- tomó a Luisa y la abrazó con actitud protectora. - chica equivocada...-

- ¿entonces...ella es tu novia...?- preguntó de nuevo, haciendo sentir incómoda a Luisa.

- ¿mi novia? No hombre, es más que mi novia...te presento a mi esposa...-

- wow...wow...bro...esto si que es una sorpresa...- estrechó la mano de ella, y le sonrió con calidez. Luisa le siguió el juego, llamándolo Kal.

- Kal...necesito ir al sanitario...- dijo ella sonriéndole y él asintió. - no tardes...-

- ¿y dime...qué es lo que tiene ella que hizo caer rendido a mi buen amigo Kal...?- Clark enarcó una ceja, y miró en dirección hacia donde Luisa había ido.

- ella es especial...-

- ya lo creo...te ha mantenido con ella por más de 10 minutos seguidos sin que voltees a ver a otra mujer...- un grupo de chicas veinteañeras pasó cerca de él. Una de ellas se le insinuó abiertamente.

- lo siento...vengo acompañado...- y le mostró la argolla de bodas. La chica balbuceó un 'que desperdicio' y se fue. Los ojos del kriptoniano brillaron con adoración cuando vio salir a Luisa del baño de mujeres. Un hombre ebrio le obstaculizó la visión y él frunció el ceño.

- hola preciosa...¿vienes sola?- preguntó el tipo acercándose a ella.

- no...me están esperando...con permiso...- ella trató de seguir caminando, pero la ofensiva mano en su trasero le hizo hervir la sangre. Iba a golpearlo cuando en cuestión de segundos una presencia masculina, de un manotazo aventó al hombre lejos de ella.

- es mi esposa...como vuelvas a tocarla de nuevo, te mato, imbécil...- respondió Clark con voz ronca, y apretándole el cuello al hombre, alzándolo a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

- ¿ahh...si…qué vas a...hacer?- preguntó él sintiendo la mano cerrándose con más fuerza alrededor de su cuello.

- ya te lo dije...matarte si es necesario...- y lo alzó aún más. Luisa lo miró con horror.

- C-Kal...Kal!! ya déjalo!!...suéltalo...!!- gritó ella, atrayendo aún más la atención de la gente. Lo soltó cuando oyó a Luisa, y el hombre cayó al suelo, masajeándose el cuello, y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Clark lo levantó por las solapas de la camisa.

- da gracias a que tienes buena suerte...porque de no haber sido por ella...- y Clark volteó a ver con afecto a Luisa... - ahora irías rumbo a tu funeral...- uno de los amigos del hombre ebrio corrió y lo tomó del brazo, diciéndole 'vámonos ya' y sacándolo de tremenda escena.

- ¿estás bien...?- preguntó Clark abrazándola, y dándole un beso rápido.

- si...no vuelvas a hacer eso...-

- estaba protegiendo lo que es mío...- dijo él con convicción. Ella le sonrió.

- vámonos de aquí...antes de que termines matando a alguien, de verdad...- pidió ella con voz sensual. Se acercó para despedirse de su amigo en la barra. Vio cuando él le entregó un papel. La reacción de Clark fue apretar los puños y contraer la mandíbula.

- tengo que ocuparme de algo primero...después le haré una pequeña visita a mi querido amigo Morgan...- Luisa tragó saliva... _¿Morgan? ¿Morgan Edge...el jefe de la mafia de Metrópolis y supuesto dueño del Atlantis...?_

Cuando salieron, lo primero que ella hizo fue separarse de él.

- ¿qué fue todo eso? ¿¡pudiste haberlo matado...!?- dijo ella con cólera. Clark solo sonrió.

- ese era el plan...- él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- ¡deja de actuar así, Clark...!- la ira que se había evaporado al tenerla entre sus brazos, resurgió con renovados bríos...¿el detonante?...el uso del nombre...Clark...

- ¡mi nombre es Kal...! ¿¡Kal, entiendes...!?- la sujetó por los hombros y la obligó a retroceder hasta dar contra la portezuela del Mercedes.

- ¡pues yo quiero a Clark Kent de vuelta...!- ella se movió para zafarse.

- cariño...yo _soy_ Clark Kent...-

- no, tú eres Kal...- y quitándose bruscamente las manos masculinas de encima, Luisa se alejó de él. Lo dicho por Lane lo dejó sin palabras...el rojo en sus ojos se intensificó y Luisa se arrepintió de haber dejado salir esa oración...

- ¿qué mas quieres Luisa...? ¿por qué sigues sin darme una oportunidad...? ¿¡Quieres que me transforme en un maldito Oliver Queen!? ¿¡Qué tiene él que lo hace tan especial!? ¡Mírate, te dejó por ir a salvar el mundo...!- Las palabras le calaron profundo a Luisa. Ella estaba tratando de sacarlo de su intoxicación..._y él salía con el tema de Oliver Queen...al parecer habían asuntos inconclusos entre los dos..._

- no se te ocurra meter a Oliver en esto...no tiene nada que ver...-

- ¡tiene todo que ver con esto...con un demonio...no te gusta la forma de ser de Clark Kent, y tampoco la de Kal...! ¡Dime Luisa...! ¡Dime qué necesito hacer para dejar de ser el pueblerino tímido cuya mejor cualidad es manejar un tractor!- la encaró con rabia contenida y haciendo aspavientos con la mano.

- ¡¿qué necesito hacer para que me veas...?!- el tono de voz de él era casi un grito. Golpeó con fuerza el toldo del auto (dejando la correspondiente abolladura), y en seguida la alarma comenzó a sonar. Musitó un 'mierda' mientras presionaba el botón para acallar el irritante sonido. Luisa estaba más que sorprendida..._¿Por qué Clark pensaba que Luisa no lo veía...? ¡Estaba enamorada de él, y el muy bruto se quejaba!_

- pienso que estamos en igualdad de circunstancias...Kal...a mi regreso de Star City te encargaste de recordarme que para ti soy invisible...felicitaciones...hasta la fecha tiene efecto...-

- ¡tú fuiste quién decidió ser sólo amigos...! ¡no me culpes a mi, Lane!- el agarre se cernió contra los delicados brazos de ella, y un ligero gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios.

- suéltame...me estás lastimando...- el tono de advertencia no logró mucho. La respuesta fue negativa.

- no te vas a ir...vamos a hablar...- amenazó él presionándose contra ella.

- hasta que el idiota que está frente a mí, actuando como si fuera el dueño del mundo y creyéndose el chico rudo; desaparezca...y Clark Kent regrese a su cuerpo, no tengo nada que hablar contigo..._Kal_...- en ese momento, la fuerza de Kent, flaqueó y ella comenzó a caminar lejos del auto y de él...en dirección hacia la gente que caminaba en sentido contrario a Luisa. La gente estaba empezando a mirarlos con curiosidad...

- no te sorprendas si no llego a dormir...- El vómito verbal de Kal, como era costumbre bajo ese estado, continuó...

- que te vaya bien...- se despidió Luisa agitando la mano con burla.

- sé dónde vive Lana...¿no te molesta que vaya a verla, verdad...?- dijo él en un intento por ponerla celosa y hacer que regresara. Ella se detuvo en seco y apretó los puños.

- es tu vida...haz lo que quieras...-

- claro...cualquier cosa es mejor que estar contigo...- la ofensa la hizo retroceder unos pasos y quedarse indecisa entre enfrentarlo, e irse.

- ¿por qué...? ¿Por qué no soy Lana Lang...?- preguntó ella con sarcasmo y amargura.

Él sonrió con desdén, presa de la furia invocada por Luisa, de manera inconsciente.

- por supuesto que no lo eres...- Luisa sintió las uñas clavándose en la piel de las palmas de sus manos...cambió su trayectoria y regresó hasta quedar a unos metros de Clark.

- gracias por la aclaración, _Kal_...- y dicho esto le dio una bofetada que le ladeó el rostro e incluso le hizo tirar al suelo las llaves del Mercedes. Corrió con lágrimas quemándole los ojos en su imperiosa necesidad de salir...pero no se lo permitió. Un taxi que iba de paso la recogió. Clark se quedó ahí parado, sintiendo el peso de todo lo que acababa de decir. Levantó las llaves y subió al auto.

** RESIDENCIA KENT... **

4 de la mañana. Los stilettos tirados sin cuidado en el piso de la sala. A pesar de la lluvia de palabras groseras y burlonas, Luisa Lane estaba preocupada por Clark. _Estúpido_...El granjero de seguro tenía mejores cosas que hacer...como...ir a los brazos de su amada Lana Lang...El naciente pensamiento la hizo subir las piernas y juntarlas hasta que quedó totalmente hecha un ovillo sobre el sillón. _¿qué importa si el vestido es nuevo...o si se arruga?_ Con la mirada ausente siguió cambiando los canales, sobándose a ratos la mano adolorida por la bofetada.

-...cuantioso robo en el banco central...se cree que el monto aproximado es de 2 mi...- _cambió a otro canal._

-...la joyería reportó que las cámaras de seguridad no registraron la presencia del delincuente que se llevó medio millón de dólares en alhajas en menos de 5 seg...- _suspiró frustrada mientras cambiaba nuevamente de canal..._

-...La Harley Davison valuada en más de 3 millones de dólares desapareció sin dejar rastro, mientras estaba siendo empleada en una exposición de los Miami Choppers...no se tienen indic...- _al final puso un canal de videos._

El ruido del motor del Mercedes la hizo olvidar por un momento el video de Duran Duran que estaba viendo en pantalla. Clark entró en absoluto silencio, y de mala gana dejó las llaves del auto sobre la mesa en el recibidor. Luisa solo lo miró antes de continuar con la guerra de alegatos...

- ¡llegaste temprano...! ¡Déjame adivinar...no encontraste a tu amorcito...!- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que Clark la cargara cual saco de papas sobre el hombro, y subiera con ella a cuestas por las escaleras...de una patada cerró la puerta de la habitación, y Luisa siguió pataleando y gritándole que la soltara. Clark dio un bufido y la dejó de pie, sana y salva sobre el suelo. Luisa se aclaró la garganta, pero cuando vio los ojos llenos de deseo y frustración de Kent...las palabras la abandonaron cobardemente.

- no vuelvas a irte así...- amenazó él...la voz grave en tono imperioso.

- ¿o qué...?-

- o no respondo de mí...- de un movimiento, sujetó a Luisa por la cadera y retrocedió con ella, hasta dar contra el tocador. Agitó la mano sobre la superficie del mueble, tirando los objetos que se encontraban sobre el. Luisa no sintió cuando la levantó y la sentó con brusquedad sobre el mueble.

- me tienes loco, Lane...- dijo Clark enfocándose en mantenerla prisionera entre su cuerpo y el mueble. Trató de liberarse más asustada que antes, cuando sintió a Clark subiéndole la falda del vestido, hasta quedar enrollada sobre sus muslos y dejando mejor expuestas sus piernas.

- sé que este tipo de frases te resulta con las mujeres, Clark...pero como tú me aseveraste...no soy Lana Lang...así que suéltame y déjame tranquila...- Clark soltó un gruñido al oírla pronunciar su nombre humano, y detuvo dolorosamente los apasionados besos en el cuello de la joven. La tomó de los muslos de un jalón y la hizo entrelazar las piernas alrededor de la cintura masculina, mientras la continuaba acariciando por debajo de la falda.

- oblígame...haz que me detenga...porque si no lo haces tú, yo no soy capaz...- advirtió él deslizando los hábiles dedos por sobre la tela de las pantaletas de encaje. El sonido de la tela rasgándose, la envió a un estado de estupor...Clark la levantó sin dificultad y la acostó sobre la cama. Se incorporó sobre sus manos para mirar el sonrojo en las mejillas de Luisa. Le sonrió y se hincó frente a ella, tomándose su tiempo para ver la reacción de la joven cuando aventó la chamarra de piel al suelo, alzó ambas manos y se quitó la camisa. Con una moción obscena le hizo que abriera las piernas, dejando mejor colocado y cerca de ella, el bulto creciente, oculto dentro de los pantalones del kriptoniano. Puso ambas manos por encima de la cabeza de Luisa.

- Clark...sé que estás ahí...así no...- negó ella sintiendo el ardor en sus ojos, que le anunciaba que las lágrimas estaban comenzando a aparecer.

- no sabes...lo que es estar contigo en El Planeta...teniéndote a unos metros de mi, y no poderte tocar...no poderte tener...soportar a todos los idiotas que se te acercan...y no poder hacer nada...- susurró él mientras se acostaba sobre ella, cuidando de no aplastarla con su peso.

- el Clark Kent que yo conozco, jamás me haría algo así...- él le sonrió y le acarició con los labios el lóbulo de la oreja.

- nena...no me conoces...- Luisa no respondió. Él la besó con urgencia...se rió entre besos, refutándole a ella en la cara esas palabras. Si el saber que se encontraba sin una parte de su ropa interior la atemorizó...cuando escuchó a Clark desabrocharse la hebilla del cinturón y dirigir la mano hacia el zipper del pantalón, mientras la besaba con más urgencia y emitiendo roncos jadeos; la aterró y desesperadamente volvió a moverse bajo él tratando de liberarse. Cuando Kent buscó los labios femeninos para un nuevo beso, Luisa hizo lo último que se le vino a la mente. Giró la cara hacia un lado, evitando los labios de Clark. Eso aunado al deseo impetuoso y la frustración de no poder vencer por una vez a Lane, lo dejó aún más colérico. Se levantó de la cama y se abrochó los ajustados pantalones de cuero negro.

- vete antes de que me arrepienta...- Luisa se incorporó y quedó de pie frente a él. La súplica en sus ojos fue devastadora para Clark. Le tomó ambas mejillas con suavidad y él bajó la vista, para controlarse de seguir con lo que su cuerpo le dictaba que hiciera.

- quiero al Clark que conozco...no a un niño inmaduro...sé que me escuchas Clark...descansa y mañana hablamos...- la suavidad de las palabras fue otro factor que aumentó el coraje del kriptoniano.

- ¡vete...!- y ella salió aprisa. Él se pasó la mano por la nuca varias veces, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, meditando lo recién acontecido...La necesidad de poseerla era tan sofocante...que él se preguntó de dónde sacó la voluntad para dejarla ir por las buenas. Se recostó boca abajo sin desacomodar la cama. El efecto de la kriptonita roja depurándose en sus venas...

** A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE... **

Se aventuró durante el resto de la madrugada a entrar a la habitación dónde él estaba. Cuando lo observó durmiendo tranquilo, no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio. Ahora se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina con la lap top encendida, usando la conocida playera roja de Clark, y dándole un mordisco a su pieza de pan tostado, untado con una generosa porción de mantequilla derretida.

- Morgan Edge es detenido en trifulca callejera...un desconocido intenta matarlo...- pronunció ella en alto cuando leyó la noticia en internet. Alzó ambas cejas, porque era poco probable que Clark estuviera inmiscuido en asuntos de esa índole. Aunque...con lo de la noche anterior...no podía estar tan segura. Arriba...Clark se despertó con un intenso dolor de cabeza, sin signos de la infección...se miró en el espejo, y con incredulidad observó las pantaletas de Luisa hechas girones en el suelo.

- ¿qué...pasó...?- _¿acaso Luisa y él...?¿la...viol...?_ Con un nudo en la garganta salió de la habitación, importándole poco la falta de ropa que le cubriera el torso. Corrió escaleras abajo, hasta que oyó a Luisa leyendo algo...se acercó con lentitud hacia la cocina y la vio...comiendo pan tostado y vistiendo únicamente su camiseta roja. Tragó en secó y con voz trémula habló cuidando de no asustarla...

- ¿L-Luisa...?- la joven volteó y lo miró por largo rato, con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad. _¿sería posible que ya estuviera bien...?_ Después de unos minutos ella reaccionó, se levantó de la silla, y avanzó con cautela...

- ¿Clark...?- él se rascó nerviosamente la nuca y le sonrió al más puro estilo Kent. Algo que _Kal_ jamás hubiera podido imitar...ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y corrió a abrazarlo.

- ¡Clark...! ¡Recuérdame que la próxima vez que salgamos a alguna parte, te mantenga alejado del alcohol...y más si eres propenso a intoxicarte con vino...!- dijo ella aliviada mientras se colocaba de puntillas para abrazarlo mejor. Clark sonrió y le acarició el cabello.

- Luisa...¿está todo bien?...- Luisa dejó de abrazarlo y lo miró seria y compungida.

- vamos a olvidar lo que pasó ¿quieres?-

- necesito saber...por favor...- pidió él con vergüenza.

- físicamente estoy bien...pero...creo que necesitas un psicólogo, Smallville- dijo ella tratando de bromear.

- perdóname...- él repitió el mantra con fervor acariciándole la cintura y estrechándola entre sus brazos, rogando que ella pudiera ver que Clark hablaba con la verdad.

- Clark...me da gusto que estés bien...pero...tenemos algo más importante que hacer que quedarnos abrazados...- y Clark enarcó una ceja. Luisa lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hacia la portátil en la mesa. Los expedientes de las dos parejas asesinadas.

- Tienen algo en común...- dijo él, robándole a Luisa un trozo de pan tostado, y señalándole la pantalla.

- si...la mujer de la primera pareja y el hombre en la segunda son hijos de senadores...-

- ¿crees que ese sea el motivo...?-

- se ve demasiado obvio...estas personas son profesionales...o tal vez...esa es su forma de actuar...-

- probablemente los senadores estaban en contra de Deville...-

- que bien Skippy...tus neuronas funcionan...- Él rodó los ojos e iba a seguir leyendo cuando una ruido extraño llamó su atención. Abrió los ojos como plato y alcanzó a gritarle a Lane...

- ¡Luisa, abajo!- la explosión con C4 a unos metros de la residencia Kent cimbró las construcciones aledañas e hizo estallar los vidrios de las ventanas. Clark cubrió a Luisa con su cuerpo. Afuera los gritos de pánico eran audibles y la humareda cubrió varias calles a la redonda.

- ¿¡pero que demonios...!?- gritó Luisa, quitándose a Clark de encima y viéndolo detenidamente con preocupación en busca de heridas o hemorragias.

- Clark ¿¡Clark, estás bien!?-

- si...¿y tú?-

- bien...¿¡qué fue eso!?- preguntó ella en shock mientras abría la puerta de entrada de la casa y el polvo le escocía los ojos. Clark se levantó y siguió a Luisa.

- parece que nos acaban de dar la bienvenida...- dijo él aprensivamente, buscando la fuente de la explosión.

** NOTAS DE LA AUTORA... **

Solcina, MissFiorita, todos en general...agradezco su apoyo y preocupación...¿ya les dije que ustedes son mi fuerza para seguirle a este fic? (si no se los he dicho, jejeje ahora lo saben) Estoy muy apenada con la gente del foro de Mundo Smallville, pero a la vez muy agradecida con Lizileth y Fran_lane...mi eterno agradecimiento y mi promesa de hacerles un fic especialmente para SM...(yo y mis promesas, ¿verdad?). En fin...en este chapter a Clark le sale lo Kal a full (violento, arrogante...pero sexy *suspira...*). El chapter que viene...bueno, para que les digo...¡va a estar!...eso se los juro como que mi nick es Tomarisun.


	5. Los Kent al rescate, y un mal tercio

Inspirado en la película Mr. & Mrs. Smith (pero no copié ni imité nada importante...). GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN POR LOS REVIEWS!!...El esperado y ansiado estreno de la S9 estuvo increible!!... 'Savior' ¡¡súpeeeer!! weeee!!! Me encantó la frase q Clark dice cuando está con Jor-el en la FdlS..."I have to say goodbye to her" ahhh, q lindo mi Clarky!! Estoy emocionada...ojalá y todos los episodios cumplan nuestras expectativas...

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

-- titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena --

** UN DÍA NORMAL EN LA VIDA DE LUISA Y CLARK... **

Después que el polvo despejó las calles, Luisa corrió hacia el lugar donde había más conmoción. Clark la siguió, preocupado por que Lane se arriesgara a acercarse al lugar. Encontraron a Jack Carter tendido en el suelo, y a su mujer Emily, pidiendo ayuda al 911. Luisa se arrodilló y checó los signos vitales del hombre. Ese pequeño acto fue suficiente para enaltecer aún más la valía de la mujer humana ante los ojos del kriptoniano. El orgullo lo invadió. Luisa no necesitaba súper poderes para ayudar a la gente.

- Emily...tranquila...todo va a estar bien...- la pobre mujer sollozaba al ver a su esposo herido.

- ¡se está desangrando...!- Luisa negó, y le acarició el hombro a la mujer con determinación.

- solo tienes que presionar aquí...- y Lane tomó la mano de Emily y la colocó sobre la clavícula de su esposo. - es una herida menor, no le va a pasar nada...- Clark llegó hasta Luisa, y Lane le pidió que cargara a Jack para meterlo a la casa. Él asintió y junto con Emily entraron a la residencia Kent. Lo recostaron en el sofá. Luisa fue por agua, alcohol, algodón y tela para tratar de curarlo.

- ¿qué fue lo que sucedió, Emily?- preguntó Clark, a la mujer cuyo rostro se encontraba lleno de lágrimas.

- veníamos de hacer unas compras, y Jack se detuvo frente a nuestra casa porque quería meter el auto al garaje, pero...-

- pero no pudo...- completó Luisa mientras dejaba las cosas sobre la mesa e iba a la puerta para ver si alguna ambulancia llegaba.

- si...el auto nos sirvió como escudo...apenas tuvimos tiempo de agacharnos...Jack...¡Jack me protegió con su cuerpo...!- las lágrimas de Emily entristecieron a Luisa.

- buenas tardes...soy Lilian Hale...paramédico...¿ustedes reportaron el accidente?- dijo la mujer de unos 40 años entrando a la casa de los Kent. Emily asintió. Finalmente Jack fue atendido dentro de la ambulancia y aunque Emily se encontraba renuente a dejar que se lo llevaran así, terminó yéndose con él en la ambulancia. Clark se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a Luisa, quien miraba desde la puerta, a la ambulancia alejándose de la escena. Sus hermosas piernas se cubrieron de polvo negro, al igual que parte de su rostro y la camisa roja. _Valiente...no había suficientes palabras para describirla..._

- no fue un accidente...¿eso es lo que estás pensando?- balbuceó él, atrayendo la atención de la joven.

- ¿ves Smallville...quién dice que no nos entendemos...? Pues si...eso es lo que pienso...es mucha coincidencia que repentinamente algo haya explotado de la nada...-

- entonces los asesinos están más cerca de lo que creíamos...puede ser cualquier persona...- Clark no sintió las miradas de algunas vecinas dirigidas específicamente a partes como su torso desnudo, su entrepierna o una combinación de ambas. La risa de Luisa lo dio por enterado.

- ¿qué...?- ella enarcó una ceja.

- es halagador que mis vecinas se recreen la pupila con mi marido, pero...creía que eras más tímido, Skippy...-

- ¿ehh?- ella volvió a reírse.

- saliste a la calle...así...- y le señaló la falta de ropa en la parte posterior de su cuerpo, y lo bien que destacaban la figura del kriptoniano esos pantalones de cuero.

- bueno...había una bomba a unos cuantos metros de nuestra casa...la falta de ropa no fue lo que necesariamente pasó primero por mi mente...- él rodó los ojos... - estuvimos en una situación de vida o muerte ¿y tú te preocupas por que me vean así...?- Luisa soltó un gruñido y ahora fue su turno de rodar los ojos...

- cuidado Lane...cualquiera pensaría que estás celosa...-

- tendrá que sucederme un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo con algún visitante del espacio exterior, antes de que yo pueda sentirme celosa de ti...- él enarcó una ceja y empezó a reírse sin motivo aparente. Luisa movió la cabeza y decidió ignorarlo.

- el General debe estar muy orgulloso de ti...- Lane se quedó de espaldas a él y volteó a verlo inmediatamente.

- ¿q-qué...cómo...a qué te r...?- y Clark la interrumpió, y habló...

- lo que hiciste allá afuera...eres increíble, Lane...- y Luisa frunció el ceño y se sonrojó...

- no fue nada...hice lo que cualquier otro hubiera hecho...- y una sola mirada fue suficiente para develar toda la atracción que había entre ellos...tomó muchos años para formarse, pero no había duda de que estaba ahí, bajo todos esos comentarios sarcásticos, las peleas y las pequeñas provocaciones.

- gracias...tú no estuviste tan mal...digo...para ser tu primer rescate en serio...- y Clark se rió.

- voy a tomar eso como un cumplido...- replicó él ganándose una bella sonrisa por parte de Luisa.

- Chloe va a venir...- y Clark se sorprendió.

- ¿Desde Smallville...? ¿Cuando hablaste con ella?- Luisa se encogió de hombros.

- hoy en la mañana me avisó...es que...hablé con ella ayer que...te pusiste rebelde...y como recordé que Chloe sabe que eres alérgico a no sé cómo se llama esa cosa...pues...creí que ella sabría como curarte...pero...ya estás bien...-

- ¿te dio miedo...?- Luisa enarcó una ceja. Clark volvió a preguntarle.

- verme así...¿te dio miedo...?- Lane contestó sinceramente con una sonrisa, y negando con la cabeza.

- nop...nunca tendría miedo de ti, Smallville...lo que me dio miedo es que estuviste a punto de mandar al otro mundo al idiota que se atrevió a tocarme el trasero...eso y lo de tratar de hacerme tu esposa...- ella volvió a sonreír...

- solo te había visto así cuando...A...¡sabes qué, olvídalo!- y Clark la detuvo del brazo.

- ¿Cuándo Alicia murió...?- preguntó él con tristeza.

- ¡ves, no puedo mantener mi bocota cerrada...aghhh...! ¡Perdón Clark, en serio, no quise recordarte cosas tristes...!- y corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza. Clark sonrió por que el aspirar el aroma de su cabello y tener las deliciosas curvas de Lane entre sus brazos ejercían un poder de curación inigualable en él. Podía acostumbrarse a los abrazos y al contacto con Luisa...porque con cada caricia, la electrizante sensación que la acompañaba, una pequeña parte de Lane se quedaba en su corazón, haciendo más difícil la resolución de alejarla de él, para mantenerla a salvo. Cuando estaba con ella, sus manos adquirían vida propia...como ahora que le acariciaban la espalda baja, y de vez en cuando se posaban de manera perfecta sobre las caderas de Luisa; y lo mejor era que a ella parecía no molestarle. Al separarse abruptamente de él, y dirigirse a la polvorienta portátil, él estuvo a punto de protestar, pero se calló cuando la vio encender la máquina y soltar un suspiro de alivio.

- menos mal que funciona...- dijo ella mientras trataba de quitarse el polvo de la camiseta roja de Clark. Verla, prácticamente se había convertido en una especie de ritual para él...si no podía estar cerca de ella, violando la regla del 'solo amigos', por lo menos el observar desde lejos era su consuelo. _¿y qué tal si otro hombre entra a su vida, Clark...? ¿También vas a observar desde la distancia cuando alguien llegue y te la quite...?_

- no es que sea mía...- replicó Clark, murmurando algo angustiado ante la pregunta en su mente.

- claro que no es tuya...- y con eso, él salió del trance. Luisa enarcó una ceja.

- ¿cómo?...- espetó él.

- dije que es obvio que la computadora no es tuya...es de Chloe…- Lane sonrió. - ¿otra vez viajando a Lanalandia?- preguntó ella con sorna, y dejando la palabra 'Lana' al aire...

- ¿Lanalandia...?-

- si...como en Lana...emmm...¿Lana Lang?... ¿el amor de tu vida...a la que idolatras desde que ibas al kínder...? ¿la barbie para tu ken? ¿esa Lana Lang?- dijo ella casi como si fuera un hecho totalmente verídico y comprobable que Clark Kent no dejaba de pensar ni un minuto en Lana Lang.

- ¡Clark! No me digas que se te olvidó quién es Lana...¿¡otra vez con la amnesia!?- preguntó ella exaltada.

- ¡si sé quién es, gracias Luisa...!- dijo él ofendido.

- si...que tontería de mi parte, preguntarte eso...¿verdad?- Luisa suspiró y cuando Clark trató de tomar la palabra, Lane lo evitó triunfalmente.

- en fin...ayer con todo lo que te pasó ya no me contaste...¿fuiste...cómo está?- y Clark se perdió en la plática. No entendía a lo que Lane se refería.

- ¿qué...quién...?-

- ¿¡cómo que quién!? ¿¡Lana!? Me dijiste que ibas a ir a visitarla...- respondió ella con sarcasmo.

- ¿¡yo te dije eso...!?- él estaba en shock...

- ¿¡porqué querría yo, ir a ver a Lana!?-

- tú lo dijiste, no yo...y francamente esa última pregunta tienes que hacértela tú, porque yo no sé...- y Clark recordó la infame discusión con Luisa afuera del recién inaugurado Atlantis de Florida.

- eso...fue una mentira...- él dejó caer los brazos a los costados, y respondió con pena... - no estaba en mi mejor momento...- agachó el rostro para que Luisa no viera el sonrojo.

- Clark...no tienes que explicarme nada...yo entiendo las cosas...- _te encargas de hacérmelas notar cada vez que puedes..._

- ¡no, no, no! Luisa...es que no entiendes...¡todo lo que te dije fue por cel...!- la mirada de súplica de Luisa se encargó de callarle la boca. Él suspiró abatido y ella esbozó una sonrisa de melancolía.

- voy a tomar un baño...con todo este polvo, parezco recién salida de una mina de carbón...- dijo ella más hablando para si, que dirigiéndose hacia Clark. Subió las escaleras, dándole una última mirada de soslayo a Clark, y dejándola más apesadumbrada. _No hay espacio en su vida ni en su corazón para ti, Lane...¿cuándo aprenderás?_

** Flashback... **

El prominente jefe de la mafia de Metrópolis lo encontró fácilmente. A bordo de la Davison recién robada, la mente del kriptoniano estaba centrada únicamente en encontrarse cara a cara con el cobarde que se había aliado con Lionel Luthor para descubrir el secreto que con tanto esfuerzo, los Kent trataban de ocultar. Unos años después, irónicamente, Lionel se convertiría en el oráculo de Jor-el y la guía de Kal-el...siendo un Luthor, el hecho de que quisiera al kriptoniano para sus motivos egoístas, siempre mantuvo a Clark al margen de confiar completamente en el padre de Lex. El chantaje contra Lana fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Con la costosa moto, algunas joyas valuadas en miles de dólares, y lo que robó del banco central, Kal regresó a los viejos hábitos. Cuando el bar tender le entregó la nota...la palabra 'matar' se puso al tope de su lista de venganza. Tal vez Edge podría haberse dado por muerto después de que embistiera a Lex con su auto, pero Kal tenía cuentas pendientes con él.

Podría haber ido a algún otro club, conocer a una chica, y tal vez amanecer con una desconocida, en una cama diferente; pero no...Kal había descargado su frustración con cosas materiales...robando...y eso no logró calmarlo. Las palabras de Luisa mostrando su enojo contra las acciones de Kal, lo dejaron rabiando de coraje.

_- ¿qué fue todo eso? ¿¡pudiste haberlo matado...!?- _

_- ¡deja de actuar así, Clark...!- _

_- ¡pues yo quiero a Clark Kent de vuelta...!- _

_- no, tú eres Kal...- _

_- no se te ocurra meter a Oliver en esto...no tiene nada que ver...-_

_- pienso que estamos en igualdad de circunstancias...Kal...a mi regreso de Star City te encargaste de recordarme que para ti soy invisible...felicitaciones...hasta la fecha tiene efecto...-_

_- hasta que el idiota que está frente a mí, actuando como si fuera el dueño del mundo y creyéndose el chico rudo; desaparezca...y Clark Kent regrese a su cuerpo, no tengo nada que hablar contigo...Kal...- _

Su mente rápidamente se dirigió a aquel horrible día de San Valentín. Cuando Luisa mencionó a Oliver Queen...digamos que su espíritu competitivo se soltó a tope; y de pronto quiso demostrarle que Clark Kent era más que un granjero tímido, y que tenía más que ofrecer que el playboy millonario de Queen...quiso mostrarse como un hombre ante ella...le ofreció la oportunidad de conocer al Clark real...y ella la tomó sin temor alguno. ¿lo raro? Con Lana, trató por todos los medios de ocultarle su secreto para protegerla. Es cierto, en aquel funesto día estaba drogado con kriptonita roja; pero eso no cambió la veracidad de la situación. Su nivel de confianza hacia Luisa era tal, que se arriesgó a mostrarse a si mismo, en un acto que cambió su forma de ver a la joven Lane.

_- ¡el tipo podría decirme que viene de Marte, y yo lo tomaría como una más de sus cualidades!-_

A pesar del enojo, ese pequeño fragmento de su conversación en el granero lo entristeció. ¿Porqué Lana no podía pensar de esa manera?

_- Créeme Oliver...Luisa no es Lana...no tienes que preocuparte por cómo va a reaccionar cuando sepa que tú eres Flecha Verde...-_

Sus propias palabras contribuyeron al caos mental, que acompañaba al atormentado Kal. Oliver Queen...la invisible, pero presente, piedra en el zapato...Los estándares del 'hombre ideal' para Luisa, estaban fijados, ni más ni menos; con base en el rubio millonario. Eso era la causa de su rabia, de su ira y sus celos...y mencionar a la joven Lang, probó ser una mala idea. La bofetada no le dolió...le dolió saber lo que dijo en un arranque infantil, cuando ni siquiera el joven Queen estaba siendo mencionado. Para Clark, en lo concerniente a los complicados terrenos de su extraña relación con Luisa, Oliver representaba una clara amenaza, y _Kal_ le demostró hasta dónde podía llegar a causa de los celos.

Para cuando los guardaespaldas se percataron de la presencia del kriptoniano, ya estaban inconscientes en el piso, mientras Kal se dirigía al lujoso pent house, propiedad de Morgan Edge. _Cómo le hubiera gustado tener en frente en ese momento, al dichoso 'arquero esmeralda' y descargar sus frustraciones con él..._

El terror en los ojos de aquel hombre le proporcionó una dosis extra de confort...Kal estaba al mando y nadie podía hacer nada para evitarlo...

- viniste...-

- la mala hierba nunca muere, ¿verdad, amigo Edge...?- preguntó él con sarcasmo, observando la precaria situación del humano. Tenía una nueva apariencia, pero aún con todos los tratamientos médicos, la parálisis de sus piernas fue irreversible.

- mírame bien Kal...soy solo la sombra de lo que fui. Te necesito...tengo otro trabajo para ti...- El kriptoniano sonrió arrogante; y se inclinó sobre Morgan para encararlo. La cercanía de Kal, mantuvo aterrorizado al poderoso jefe de la mafia.

- lo voy a repetir solo una vez más...y más vale que escuches Morgan...yo vuelo solo...y no necesito dinero...estoy muy bien donde estoy...-

- yo te puedo dar todo lo que desees, Kal...puedes ser rico y poderoso...- el kriptoniano se rió una vez más, y entonces, violentamente le tomó el rostro y casi lo levantó de la silla de ruedas.

- no me busques, y no trates de seguirme Morgan...o te juro...- lo levantó aún más, y ejerció más presión sobre su rostro.

- que si te metes conmigo o con los míos...haré de tu vida un infierno...- y azotó al hombre contra la silla, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se esfumó. Cuando la Harley, las joyas, y los miles de dólares le aburrieron; los dejó en el pent house de Morgan, junto a sus inconscientes e ineptos guardaespaldas. El coraje y la rabia seguían ahí, inamovibles..._¿qué mejor que desahogarse con la persona causante de tales sentimientos irracionales?_ Se preguntó mientras regresaba al Atlantis y recogía su Mercedes. El siguiente paso: Confrontar a Luisa y borrarle de la mente a Oliver Queen...aún si tenía que usar la fuerza. ¿el premio? Amanecer con Luisa Lane entre sus brazos, después de haberla hecho suya las veces que fueran necesarias; para hacerla olvidar al rubio niño mimado. _Excelente idea..._ con una sonrisa torcida, miró su aspecto en el espejo retrovisor, y encendió el auto. Las llantas dieron unos cuantos rechinidos antes de dejar su huella en el pavimento. El auto avanzó por las calles a una velocidad alarmante. _¿Siguiente parada...? Hogar, dulce hogar..._

** Fin del Flashback... **

- supongo que no escuchaste ni una palabra de lo que dije...- preguntó Luisa algo molesta, al ver a Clark viajando mentalmente hacia quién sabe qué lugar.

- perdón Luisa...- el olor de su shampoo, la cercanía de su cuerpo, y los recuerdos de lo que Kal quería hacer con ella; lo perturbaron, y dando como excusa su necesidad de tomar un baño, subió tan rápido como pudo.

- y aquí vamos de nuevo, Luisa...la muralla impenetrable se alza de nuevo...- ella dio un hondo suspiro, y siguió mirando los expedientes de las dos parejas asesinadas. 2 horas después se encontró con la agradable noticia de que Emily y Jack (con parte de su torso vendado) estaban de vuelta, sanos y salvos, en el lujoso vecindario. La joven esposa de Jack Carter se tomó tiempo para ir a la residencia Kent, y entregarles un bello arreglo floral como agradecimiento por la ayuda para con su esposo. Luisa se sorprendió gratamente cuando la vio parada en la puerta, con lágrimas de felicidad en el rostro.

- Emily...no tenías porqué molestarte...-

- tú y Clark...nos ayudaron y apenas llevamos unos días de conocernos...- explicó ella mientras Jack asentía.

- muchas gracias, Luisa...te debo mi vida...- y la joven Lane se sonrojó. Clark escuchó atento la conversación, cuando decidió hacerse presente, y se plantó a un lado de Luisa para agradecer el detalle de los Carter.

- eso es lo que hacen los amigos, Jack...- respondió Clark con seguridad. Emily y Jack los miraron con profunda admiración. _Unos desconocidos se preocupaban por ellos._

- gracias Kent...sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea...- la amistosa plática prosiguió por unos minutos más, a las afueras de la residencia Kent; y no se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo vigilados de cerca por los 2 agentes encubiertos del FBI.

- ¿no ha habido movimiento, Oscar?- preguntó la mujer rubia a su compañero.

- ninguno Liz...el general Lane no se ha comunicado con nosotros...-

- pues entonces seguiremos las órdenes...vigílalos...necesito hacer una llamada...- Liz Gallagher tomó discretamente su celular y un portafolios metálico, y se dirigió hacia unas arboledas que cubrían perfectamente su posición.

- Deville...tus amigos no hicieron bien la tarea...- la voz del hombre al otro lado de la línea sonaba alterada.

- ¿fallaron con los Carter...?-

- si...tenemos vecinos incómodos...hace dos días me encargaron la protección de una pareja recién llegada aquí a Myers...-

- ¿conocidos...?-

- no...pero si un General de 3 estrellas pide máxima seguridad...debe haber algo raro en todo esto...-

- ¡¿el ejército está metido en esto?!- preguntó con angustia Trevor.

- si, Trevor...y si quieres que te ayude a limpiar el camino...más vale que la paga sea buena...- el hombre suspiró aliviado.

- quiero detalles Liz...si mis mejores elementos fallaron...tú eres la única que puede acabar el trabajo...-

- voy a investigar sus antecedentes...espero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo, Deville...-

- quiero que elimines a los Carter...y si alguien se interpone...elimínalos también...-

- no puedo creer que los del senado no se han dado cuenta de la basura que eres, Deville...- comentó ella con burla. El hombre se tensó y le replicó parcamente.

- gracias a mi tienes dinero...deja de quejarte...eres peor que yo...- ella se rió de nueva cuenta, y el hombre terminó abruptamente la llamada.

- bien...si quieres que no sea tan obvia...- puso el portafolios sobre el pasto, y lo abrió lentamente. Dentro del maletín se encontraba un arma de constitución similar a la de una pistola automática, la diferencia residía en el tipo de las municiones. Parecían balas de salva, de un tamaño muy pequeño, con una punta afilada parecida a la de un dardo. Cerca de la punta, podía observarse un líquido amarillento encapsulado en un pequeño dispositivo transparente contenido dentro de la bala.

- estos métodos no fallan...- y cargó el arma; y apuntó inmediatamente a Emily Carter..._Demasiado obvio..._pensó. Luego cambió la dirección del tiro. La otra joven que se encontraba cerca de Emily. El tiro fue rápido y certero, dándole en el cuello a Luisa. Ella sintió un pequeño pinchazo, pero movió sus manos con brusquedad sobre su cuello, quitándose la pequeñísima bala, y la sensación de ardor. Guardó el arma en el portafolios y como si nada, se dirigió al BMW que compartía con Oscar. Vio a través de los binoculares, como la joven objeto del disparo, se dirigió al interior de la casa; mientras los demás afuera seguían platicando...

- Clark...es Chloe...acaba de llegar...¿puedes ir a recogerla?- preguntó Lane sobándose el cuello, y sosteniendo el celular con la otra mano.

- ¿Chloe...?- preguntó Emily...

- si...es la...¡la prima de Clark...!- el aludido se le quedó viendo como diciendo '¡¿qué dijiste?!'

- ohh...bueno...nosotros nos retiramos...tengo que llevar al enfermo para que guarde reposo...- dijo Emily contenta, y Jack esbozó una sonrisa. Cuando los Carter se marcharon, Luisa recibió una nueva llamada a su celular...

- ¿bueno...? ¡¿Chloe?! ¿qué pasa...?- preguntó Luisa un tanto asustada...

- tranquila Lu...hmmm...necesito hablar con Clark...¿podrías...?-

- claro...- y le entregó a Clark el teléfono... - hola Chloe...¿qué pasa...?-

- hmmm...Clark...tenemos un problema...verás...se presentó un viejo conocido aquí en Smallville...y yo...yo cometí la torpeza de decirle que estabas en asignación con Luisa...y...y pues...- la velocidad del discurso de Chloe le hizo enarcar una ceja al kriptoniano.

- Chloe...cálmate y habla más despacio...¿lo de nunca callarse les viene de familia?- y con eso, Lane le dio una mirada de muerte a Clark. Él solo le sonrió.

- ¿es espeluznante que estés comenzando a parecerte a Luisa? En serio Clark, pasan demasiado tiempo juntos...- Chloe se rió tratando de aligerar la culpabilidad que sentía.

- Chloe...trabajo con ella...y si...yo también creo que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos...- Luisa le dio un codazo en las costillas y Clark volvió a reírse.

- pero...no me llamaste por eso...¿qué es lo que pasa, Chloe?- Sullivan suspiró y juntó la valentía suficiente para decirle...Luisa la iba a querer matar...

- bueno...ella insistió en que quería verte...y...¡en serio Clark, traté de escaparme pero no lo logré...! y...yo...tuve que...tuve que traerla...- Chloe tragó saliva y esperó la respuesta de kriptoniano.

- ¿ella...? ¿de quién hablas...?- el más profundo temor de Clark se hizo presente en esa pregunta.

- ummm...Lana...- Chloe respiró con dificultad, y Clark se quedó en silencio.

- Lana...- dijo él en voz alta, y dándose cuenta de su estupidez volteó a ver a Luisa; solo para verla moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación, antes de entrar calladamente a la casa.


	6. Decisión, enfermedad y cura

Inspirado en la película Mr. & Mrs. Smith (pero no copié ni imité nada importante...). GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN POR LOS REVIEWS!!...

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

-- titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena --

** PASADO, PRESENTE Y FUTURO... **

El anuncio metálico les anunció la llegada a la tropical ciudad. _Bienvenido! Condado Lee, Fort Myers, Florida_ se leía en letras grandes y con imágenes de arena, cielo azul y un arrecife de coral al fondo. La ciudad era agradable y situada cerca del mar. Chloe se hundió aún más en el asiento trasero del Mercedes cuando sintió la tensión entre los ocupantes del auto, y no pudo evitar mirar a Clark quien no quitó la vista del camino. 2 horas y casi 45 minutos después, el auto avanzaba a velocidad considerable, anteriormente no siendo así a causa del tráfico en el aeropuerto de Fort Myers. El silencio de Lana en el asiento delantero fue razón suficiente para incomodar más a Chloe. Lang miraba a Clark con melancolía. El kriptoniano habló con una seguridad digna de ver.

- que bueno que estás bien, Lana...- comentó él, despreocupado. Lana se crispó.

- Clark...yo...- Lana bajó la mirada y puso las manos sobre su regazo.

- la ausencia de dolor de mi parte por tu cercanía, quiere decir que estás curada...- Se detuvieron en un semáforo. Chloe miró por la ventanilla del auto, tratando de distraerse de la tensa plática al interior del vehículo. Lana esbozó una sonrisa, antes de hablar...

- me da gusto saber que Clark Kent se ha convertido en todo un reportero dedicado...- Clark se mantuvo firme y cuando la luz del semáforo cambió a verde, el auto siguió su camino.

- bueno...le doy buen uso a las reglas del reportero de Luisa Lane...- él sonrió recordando cuando le mostró la hoja de papel enmarcada a la verdadera Luisa, recién llegada de México. Lang lo miró con curiosidad y él siguió hablando tranquilamente, como si la presencia de su tormentoso primer amor en el auto, fuera inexistente.

- son efectivas cuando hago trabajo de campo y no quiero parecer un cachorrito tratando de aprender a nadar sin la ayuda de un flotador...- Chloe hizo un sonido gutural parecido a una risa cuando escuchó a Clark decir eso. Lana enarcó una ceja.

- ¡déjame adivinar...! ¡¿Luisa y sus comparaciones de nuevo...?!- él asintió y la rubia se rió con ganas, desatando las propias risas masculinas. Lang sonrió algo incómoda. Chloe volvió a hablar emocionada por el compañerismo Lane-Kent...

- te lo dije...demasiado tiempo juntos y ya estás actuando como ella...- Sullivan se rió y Clark de pronto adquirió una mirada distante. Lana miró hacia el frente y dejó que la conversación siguiera su cause.

- he estado ayudando a la gente, Clark...- dijo Lang tratando de atraer la atención de Clark. Un 'me da gusto, Lana' fue lo único que logró sacarle a Kent. Chloe tragó saliva y rezó a todos los cielos porque llegaran finalmente a su destino y acabaran con ese tormento. Lana intentó de nuevo...

- con mis poderes...- mencionó ella, en tono casual. El auto se estacionó frente al elegante portal de la entrada del residencial, esperando a que abrieran. Clark solo asintió.

- woww!! ¡Cuando me dijeron que vivían en un residencial mi imaginación se quedó corta...!- replicó Chloe entusiasmada.

- y espera a ver nuestra casa, Chlo...- respondió él con una sonrisa.

- ¿su casa?- preguntó Lang, algo alarmada. Clark le pidió a Chloe que mantuviera los vidrios de la ventanilla arriba, para evitar que las vieran. Hizo lo mismo con Lana.

- si...los gastos corren a cuenta de LuthorCorp...- mencionó él algo ansioso por llegar a su hogar temporal.

- Luisa me dijo que te pusiste...mal...emmm...tú sabes..."mal"...- y Lana volvió a sentirse relegada de la plática.

- lo manejó muy bien, por cierto. Creí que iba a salir corriendo después de todo lo que hice...- dijo él riéndose y algo sonrojado. Sullivan se maravilló con las casas y la elegancia del lugar.

- ¿bromeas? ¡Es Luisa Lane, Clark! ¡Si pudo manejar a un Kal-el amnésico en busca de la señal, Kal es pan comido para ella...!- Chloe volvió a reírse, y la sonrisa de Clark se ensanchó cuando divisó a lo lejos la casa en la que llevaban un par de días viviendo.

- ¿tuviste problemas con la kriptonita roja, de nuevo?- preguntó Lang con timidez, Kent movió la cabeza afirmativamente y frunció el ceño cuando vio estacionadas dos vans color blanco y un Lamborghini murciélago color verde, a las afueras de la casa.

- tenemos visitas...- dijo él cuando estacionó el Mercedes a unos metros de Lamborghini. El ambiente dentro de la casa fue abrumador. Oliver Queen se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro en la sala, y sentados en el sillón se encontraban los Johnson y Emily Carter. Miraban de reojo a Oliver y tenían un semblante similar al del millonario. Varios doctores y 2 enfermeras discutían acaloradamente lejos de la audiencia presente. Chloe vio por un instante a quien distinguió como el Dr. Emil Hamilton. Clark entró con apuración y saludó a los Johnson y a Emily, antes de dirigirse a Oliver.

- ¿qué haces aquí, Oliver?- preguntó Kent sonriendo algo desorientado, sin tener la mínima idea de lo que ocurría.

- Luisa le pidió a la Sra. Carter que se comunicara conmigo...pero parece que llegué en mal momento...- Queen hizo un movimiento de cabeza señalando a Lana.

- ¿Luisa...le pasó algo? ¡¿Dónde está...?!- preguntó el kriptoniano asustado. Chloe también se alarmó. Emily respondió en tono bajo...

- vine a invitarlos a comer con nosotros, y cuando Luisa abrió...estaba rara...me dijo que se sentía mal, y después encontró esto tirado cerca de la entrada...- la mujer abrió el puño y le mostró a Kent una pequeña bala de aspecto puntiagudo.

- ¡¿Oliver...qué le pasó...dónde está?! ¡contéstame...!- Clark tomó al arquero esmeralda por el cuello de la camisa y lo sacudió con rabia.

- la pregunta es, Clark...¿dónde estabas _tú_ cuando esto pasó?- preguntó Oliver furioso. Clark se quedó callado.

- justo lo que pensé...- dijo Queen, mofándose de Kent. - ella te necesita y tú pareces haberla dejado fuera de tu lista de prioridades...- La mirada de Oliver se desvió por unos segundos hacia Lana. Lang abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- fui a recoger a Chloe al aeropuerto...- habló el kriptoniano con voz fría y entendiendo el malintencionado comentario de Oliver. Queen se relajó y suspiró abatido.

- trataron de matarla con esto, Clark...- él rubio señaló la diminuta bala y continuó hablando. - y parece que van a conseguirlo...- terminó de hablar Queen con ojos cristalinos y voz trémula. La cara del kriptoniano palideció y su semblante de extrema preocupación entristeció más a Lana.

- ¡tengo que verla...necesito verla, Oliver!- pidió Clark con angustia mientras avanzaba rumbo a las escaleras. Oliver lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a detenerse.

- traje a los mejores especialistas, Clark...deja que hagan su trabajo...no ayuda en nada que te pongas así...- respondió el millonario tratando de razonar con Kent. Chloe se llevó la mano a la boca para suprimir un gemido de desesperación, pues presentía que algo realmente malo le había pasado a Luisa.

- ¿qué fue lo que sucedió, Oliver?- preguntó Sullivan a punto de llorar. Lana la abrazó tratando de reconfortarla.

- yo puedo explicárselos, si usted lo desea Sr. Queen...- sugirió el Dr. Hamilton interrumpiendo la plática. Su rostro serio y mirada pensativa convencieron a Oliver de que eso era lo mejor. Queen asintió y le cedió la palabra. Emil saludó brevemente a los presentes y se dispuso a dar su explicación.

- esto...- dijo Hamilton tomando la bala de entre la mano de Clark, y colocándola sobre un pañuelo blanco. - no es una bala común, Sr. Kent...-

- parece un dardo...- sugirió Clark, nervioso. Hamilton asintió.

- su función es la de un dardo...inyectar una sustancia, de modo que el objetivo absorba el líquido con mayor rapidez...el líquido amarillo que se encontraba en su interior era un caldo de cultivo...posiblemente agua contaminada o el vehículo que contenía la bacteria que afectó a la Sra. Kent...- Hamilton dijo esto, y Lana frunció el ceño. Oliver vio a Clark y este solo asintió.

- le realizamos un análisis de sangre y efectivamente encontramos la presencia de un virus...la fisiología de la cepa de la bacteria es muy similar al ébola...está atacando rápidamente su sistema inmunológico y sus defensas están muy bajas, pero...la evolución y las fases clínicas de la enfermedad son extrañamente parecidas a las de una infección viral del sistema nervioso...puede ser un caso de mutación de la cepa...no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible por crear una vacuna y encontrar una manera de retardar lo inevitable...- concluyó él, indeciso.

- ¿lo inevitable...?- la voz de Clark perdió fuerza y las palabras salieron con debilidad de sus labios.

- la muerte, Sr. Kent...- Emily volteó a ver a los Johnson con lágrimas en los ojos, ellos también estaban pasmados. Clark y Oliver se quedaron en silencio.

- mientras la Sra. Kent no logre asimilar líquidos, la deshidratación empeorará su condición, Sr. Kent...lamento tener que ser yo quien les dé las malas noticias, pero no puedo engañarlos...- al kriptoniano se le formó un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas en sus ojos le causaban ardor.

- ¿puedo verla?- preguntó él, desesperado. Chloe se aferró al brazo de Clark buscando apoyo moral. Lana tuvo que sostenerla para que no se desplomara en el suelo, por la impresión.

- están terminando de hacerle otros análisis, en media hora podrá verla...aunque debo advertirle Sr. Kent...que se han tomado algunas medidas de seguridad por el estado de salud de la Sra. Kent...-

- ¿medidas de seguridad...?-

- ya lo verá...- respondió Emil, cuando la enfermera le dijo que requerían su presencia en la planta alta, éste se disculpó y subió con rapidez. Emily y los Johnson se despidieron y le aseguraron a Clark que estarían al tanto del estado de salud de Luisa. Clark les pidió que no comentaran nada con nadie. Ellos le respondieron afirmativamente y se fueron. Para él, fue la media hora más larga de su vida...cuando por fin pudo ir a la planta alta; Oliver, Lana, Chloe y Emil lo acompañaron a una de las habitaciones.

- el Sr. y la Sra. Johnson, así como la Sra. Carter fueron puestos en cuarentena también...no están infectados...- respondió Hamilton con algo de alivio mientras caminaban por el pasillo, hacia la habitación. El cuarto (que no era la recámara principal) se encontraba dividido por una pared metálica, con una gran ventana de vidrio irrompible opaco. Del lado de los observadores (detrás de la ventana) se tenía listo todo un arsenal de instrumentos quirúrgicos, así como equipo médico de avanzada. Del otro lado, se había tapizado parte de la pared y el suelo con una superficie mullida y acojinada. En la pared se distinguían dos argollas de acero sosteniendo las cadenas que la mantenían amarrada y alejada de cualquier intruso. Oliver y Clark se quedaron boquiabiertos, y Chloe cerró los ojos llorosos al ver la cruel situación de su prima. Las luces estaban bajas y de entre las sombras apenas si podía distinguirse la silueta de la mujer recargada sobre la pared.

- Agresividad excesiva. Trató de atacar a una de las enfermeras...temíamos que se hiciera daño...por eso está encadenada...- dijo Hamilton, explicando él porqué de la resolución tan extrema. Clark habló con determinación.

- voy a entrar...- y se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba al otro extremo de la habitación. Hamilton intentó detenerlo, pero Oliver le pidió que no lo hiciera. Caminó, cerrando la puerta tras de si, y buscando atraer la atención de Luisa. Se encontraba apoyada contra la pared, con las piernas encogidas bajo ella, y la cara de lado, recargando la mejilla derecha sobre la acojinada superficie. El cabello le cubría la parte izquierda de su rostro y su frente; ocultando sus ojos. Las delgadas muñecas empezaban a presentar moretones debido a que ella había estado tratando de liberarse de los grilletes. Luisa suspiró hondo ante la esencia masculina en la habitación y abrió los ojos. La mirada que le dirigió a él, le heló la sangre. Los ojos verdes avellanados se encontraban cubiertos por una película blanquecina que apenas si dejaba ver el color y el contorno del iris y la pupila. Ojos vacios, llenos de nada...la piel pálida mostrando que la vida se le escapaba de a poco. Lo miró por leves instantes, y después volvió el rostro a su posición previa. Sus cuerdas vocales estaban inflamadas, lo que provocó que su voz fuera un rasposo susurro...los labios pálidos, resecos y partidos por la falta de agua...Se humedeció los labios con la lengua y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Colocó su mano sobre su abdomen y suspiró...Clark se arrodilló a un metro de ella y habló con suavidad...

- Luisa...soy yo, Clark...¿me escuchas?- un leve movimiento de cabeza, le corroboró que ella lo escuchaba.

- qué patética debo verme...encadenada como un animal...- carraspeó ella sin voltear a verlo.

- todo va a estar bien, Luisa...te vas a curar...- un gruñido escapó de la garganta femenina, y él supuso que era una risa.

- Clark...no necesitas decirme que todo va a estar bien...porque sé que no es así...- ella no se movió, pero si soltó una sonrisa torcida. Las grietas en sus labios lo entristecieron. Al otro lado del cristal, los demás escucharon con atención.

- ¿no confías en mi?- preguntó él derrotado. Ella no respondió, pero trató una vez más de zafarse de los grilletes.

- Luisa...¡te estás haciendo daño!- exigió él, pidiéndole que se detuviera. Luisa no le hizo caso y su única reacción fue reírse con algo de dificultad. Al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, se detuvo y regresó de nuevo a su posición original.

- ¿ahora te preocupas por mí...?- volvió a tratar de reírse. No pudo...por el dolor agudo en sus pulmones. - ¿de pronto ocupo un lugar en tu vida?- cerró los ojos y aspiró aire dolorosamente. Clark se quedó callado y boquiabierto. No era el mejor lugar para tratar el asunto.

- tú sabes que si...- respondió él en un murmullo.

- yo no sé nada...- la oración salió más rudamente de lo que ella esperaba, pero no se disculpó.

- Chloe está aquí...- él desvió la conversación.

- al menos podré despedirme de ella...- aseveró Luisa con tristeza y resignación. Las palabras comenzaban a tener cada vez más efecto en el kriptoniano.

- esta no es la Luisa Lane que conozco...- ella siguió sin moverse y sólo trató de sonreír.

- tal vez no me conoces tan bien como creías...- los ojos de Luisa se posaron en un punto lejano del techo.

- ¿no vas a dar pelea?- preguntó él con desesperación. La respuesta de ella lo dejó sin palabras.

- no puedes salvar a quien no quiere ser salvado...- musitó ella quejándose y tosiendo. Él volvió a preguntar, arrepintiéndose, porque algo le decía que no le agradaría la respuesta...

- ¿tú...?-

- si...ahora me encuentro en una situación difícil, y ya tomé mi decisión...estoy cansada, Clark. Además...nadie me necesita aquí...- las palabras provocaron que Chloe estallara en llanto y que Oliver moviera la cabeza con tristeza. Hamilton habló con pesimismo.

- debió haber recibido una impresión fuerte que afectó su estado de ánimo...tenemos todo en contra, Sr. Queen...- Oliver miró de reojo a Chloe, esta miró a Lana fugazmente y agachó la cabeza. Al otro lado, Clark estaba impresionado por el estado de debilidad contrastante con la fortaleza que siempre mostró Luisa.

- quiero aclarar las cosas antes de irme...no quiero dejar asuntos pendientes...- y ella sonó como alguien completamente resignado a morir. Clark quiso acercarse y abrazarla, que comprendiera cuánto significaba la presencia de Lane en todos los aspectos de su vida. _Pudo ser miedo, o cobardía lo que lo detuvo...o su típica inseguridad..._

- eres importante para mí, Luisa...no te imaginas cuánto...- y cuando el semblante de Luisa no se modificó, él entendió que ella no le creyó nada. Lane se separó de la pared, y se arrodilló, manteniendo la cabeza gacha y viéndolo con expresión gélida. Avanzó a gatas por el mullido suelo, y cuando la tensión de las cadenas detuvo su avance, ella volvió a tratar de sonreír. En otra situación totalmente diferente, Clark se hubiera regocijado con la mirada lasciva de Luisa y la posición enteramente sexual que adoptó su hasta ahora compañera de profesión y amiga entrañable. Quedó a unos 30 cms. del rostro de él y habló con sorna...

- ¿soy importante, no?- Clark, asintió, algo incómodo por la cercanía de la fémina. El cambio en la conducta de Luisa fue incluso notado por Hamilton, quién le explicó a Oliver el porqué del cambio.

- hipersexualidad...está experimentando una irregularidad en sus niveles hormonales...puede permanecer apática cerca de una persona del sexo opuesto, y cualquier roce, aroma o estímulo puede disparar sus impulsos sexuales...luego vendrán los ataques de ansiedad, la fatiga crónica, la falta de apetito, la alteración del ritmo del sueño y su deshidratación posiblemente provoquen un colapso masivo...no hay mucho que hacer...-

- haga lo que tenga que hacer...- ordenó Oliver con gesto lívido.

Luisa observó detenidamente los labios del kriptoniano e intentó acercarse, pero retrocedió cuando los grilletes le lastimaron las muñecas.

- dime, Clark...- ella se mantuvo a gatas... - si soy tan importante ¿porqué no te acordaste de mí cuando tú y Lana se divertían jugando a la casita, mientras yo estaba en Star City?- la reacción de Clark fue la esperada: el silencio. _¿Qué podía decir en su defensa ante una acusación así?_ Ella ni se inmutó y le susurró al oído...

- dime...¿decidieron probar la resistencia de una cama hecha de roble?- retrocedió cuando sus palabras lo dejaron estático y lastimado. - ¿fue placentero, Clark...? ¿a pesar de que te dejó un DVD de despedida...?- las acusaciones fueron dolorosas pero justas, directas y desangrantes...las personas al otro lado del cristal no siguieron afortunadamente la conversación en su totalidad. Él la miró con vergüenza. La película blanquecina aumentó su densidad y era ya imposible distinguir el color de los ojos de Luisa.

- no me mires así, Clark...siempre he sido directa, y sé que no te agrada pero estoy desempolvando los recuerdos para meterlos en los archivos de caso cerrado...- ella se desplomó sentándose sobre el suelo, y se arrastró desganada hasta volver a topar con la pared.

- tú, siendo uno de los principales...-

- déjame explicarte...- pidió él con voz quebradiza. Lana escuchó perfectamente su comentario sobre ella, y se avergonzó al igual que Clark. Luisa negó con la cabeza y volvió a recargar la mejilla derecha sobre la superficie de la pared.

- Lana puede dejarte y regresar contigo cuantas veces quiera, pero...sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí, a tu lado...sin pedir nada a cambio, espero que eso sea suficiente, Clark...- ella esbozó una sonrisa, y movió la cabeza negativamente.

- aunque...ahora que mi cita con San Pedro se ha adelantado...dudo mucho que pueda estar a tu lado en un futuro...así que te las tendrás que arreglar solito...- la carcajada apenas si se escuchó y fue más de lástima que por diversión.

- no digas eso, Luisa...- Luisa nuevamente tenía perdida la mirada en el otro extremo de la pared.

- ya es tarde, Clark...- _ya es tarde, Kal-el._ Las dos mujeres que despertaron en él sentimientos fuertes y profundos, mencionaban con terrible exactitud esas palabras. _Primero Lana...ahora Luisa..._Luisa volvió a encoger las piernas debajo de ella y se encorvó hacia un lado, con la mirada distante y vacía.

- Luisa...sé que nada de lo que te diga va a borrar lo que hice, pero...la gente que te quiere te necesita...Oliver...Chloe te necesita...- no hubo reacción alguna...él tomó aire y se limpió los ojos enrojecidos y húmedos con el dorso de la mano.

- yo te necesito...- murmuró él con tristeza y se levantó sin dejar de verla. Luisa tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba llorando. Cuando el vio que no obtendría respuesta, caminó hacia la puerta. La débil voz de Luisa lo detuvo.

- diles a Lucy y a mi padre que los quiero mucho...y...gracias, Clark...- fueron las últimas palabras que Lane expresó en sus escasos segundos de consciencia. Todos los presentes bajaron a la sala. Lana intentó hablar con Clark sobre el futuro de su relación, pero 15 minutos después de haber estado con Luisa, sucedió lo que Emil temía. Todos corrieron de vuelta a la planta alta, siendo liderados por Clark y Oliver. La subieron a una camilla y durante 3 minutos intentaron darle RCP, sin resultados. También usaron el desfibrilador, y el bip y la línea recta del aparato electrónico no se modificaron. Hamilton se acercó a Luisa y le cerró los ojos; le avisó a la enfermera. La mujer apareció con una hoja tomando nota.

- hora de la muerte: 2:45 p.m...Causa: paro cardio-respiratorio...- Chloe entró a empujones, deshaciéndose de las enfermeras y se dejó caer contra el cuerpo de su prima, llorando sobre ella. Oliver se alejó hasta un rincón y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Clark soltó un grito ahogado y tomó al Dr. Hamilton del cuello...

- tráigala de vuelta...¡¡haga lo que sea pero tráigala de vuelta!!- _No me dejes, Luisa...todo este tiempo estuviste frente a mí, y yo no me di cuenta..._La visión de la habitación era irreal. Emil trató de tranquilizar a Clark mientras Chloe seguía llorando. Lana se sintió completamente extraña en ese ambiente. Clark se quedó parado por unos segundos y fue rápidamente por Chloe...le susurró con voz quebrada y rostro desencajado...

- ¡Chloe...escucha! kriptonita...necesito kriptonita verde...- Chloe se incorporó y se limpió las lagrimas, viendo con curiosidad a Clark.

- Clark...¿qué vas a hacer...?-

- ¡Chloe, dámela...!-

- Clark...por favor dime ¡¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?!- ella sacó de su bolso un pequeño trozo de roca con vetas verdes, y se la entregó al kriptoniano.

- tome mi sangre...- pidió Clark al Dr. Hamilton, arrinconándolo lejos de la mirada de curiosos; desesperado y visiblemente debilitado por la kriptonita verde. Una enfermera interrumpió la súplica del kriptoniano.

- Dr. Hamilton...la máquina está detectando un pulso irregular...- el hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido, y corrió hacia la camilla y quitó la manta del rostro de Luisa. Clark volvió a exigirle que tomara su sangre. Gracias a su debilidad por la kriptonita verde, Emil pudo obtener una muestra. Lane no respondió. Cuando Hamilton iba a inyectarla, Luisa abrió los ojos, ausentes de color; lo tomó del cuello y lo arrojó al otro extremo de la pared. Clark soltó la kriptonita y le aprisionó las manos a los costados evitando que pudiera moverse. Emil se levantó, tomó la muestra de sangre y la inyectó en la arteria del antebrazo. El cambio fue estremecedor. Luisa se contorsionó de dolor, como si le hubieran inyectado líquido hirviendo. Su cuerpo se arqueó mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de Clark. Finalmente se dejó caer sin fuerzas sobre la camilla, y su cuerpo se volvió rígido.

- pulso asistólico, Dr...- mencionó la enfermera con angustia. Hamilton movió la cabeza e iba a cubrir de nuevo el cuerpo con la manta, cuando Luisa aspiró con fuerza el aliento de vida y abrió los ojos, como si hubiera estado durmiendo pacíficamente. Se levantó con lentitud y viendo hacia todos lados. Clark respiró como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones por horas. Parpadeando rápidamente, ella dirigió su mirada a Clark, y este sonrió...sonrió como nunca antes.

- ¡¿Cla...Clark...?!- preguntó Lane con voz rasposa. El kriptoniano no dijo nada y la abrazó contento. Chloe y Oliver entraron y le dieron sus respectivas dosis de abrazos. Lana comprendió entonces, lo que no había querido ver desde que interrumpió ese momento en la boda de Chloe...Clark ya no estaba sólo...Cada acción era una pequeña señal que le decía 'aléjate'. Pero Lana tal vez era muy necia. Necesitaba saber...necesitaba estar segura. Cuando entró a la recámara principal, el corazón se le rompió aún más...Oliver Queen sostenía delicadamente la mano de una Luisa Lane somnolienta, mientras Clark hacia lo mismo con la otra mano. De vez en cuando se dirigían miradas de muerte entre si, porque parecían estar compitiendo secretamente por los afectos de la adorable reportera de El Planeta. Y Clark no iba a darse por vencido. Podía verlo en su semblante...algo que nunca vio cuando estuvieron juntos. Dos horas después, Hamilton, su séquito y Oliver se fueron de Fort Myers en el jet privado de Queen. Sólo Chloe y Lana se quedaron.

** ESA MISMA NOCHE...**

- ¿entonces van a pasar la noche aquí?- preguntó Luisa, muy repuesta de su enfermedad, pero con su típica curiosidad innata. La presencia de cierta pelinegra no le resultó nada agradable.

- Si...pueden dormir en los cuartos de huéspedes...- dijo Clark mientras colocaba los trastes limpios en la alacena. Posteriormente arreglaron las habitaciones para las dos jóvenes. La voz de Lana desde la sala los interrumpió. Chloe la miró apenada...

- ¿dónde van a dormir ustedes?- Clark y Luisa se miraron entre si, y Luisa respondió.

- en nuestra habitación por supuesto...¿dónde más?-

- ¡¿duermen juntos...?!- la pizca de celos que se coló en la oración de Lang, hizo casi sonreír mentalmente a Luisa. No se esperó que Clark hablara como lo hizo.

- si, estamos casados...buenas noches, Chloe...Lana...- y ambos subieron con calma hacia su habitación. Cuando iban caminando por el pasillo, Luisa no pudo ocultar su sorpresa...

- ¿quién rayos eres y que hiciste con mi Smallville...?- Clark enarcó una ceja y sonrió con arrogancia.

- ¿ahora soy tu Smallville...?-

- ay! por favor...! tuve un mal día y estuve a punto de protagonizar la nueva versión de 'La noche de los muertos vivientes...' dame un respiro, ¿quieres Smallville...?- dijo ella con aparente enojo. Clark solo sonrió y la abrazó, sin importarle que Chloe o Lana pudieran verlo.

- me alegra que ya estés bien...- y Clark pudo jurar que la vio sonrojarse.

- yo también...y gracias...Ollie me dijo que ayudaste a encontrar un antídoto...-

- hubiera hecho lo que fuera por ti...- y ahora si el sonrojo de Lane fue real.

- ¡no me digas que te intoxicaste otra vez...!- y Clark frunció el ceño y luego se empezó a reír.

- Luisa...soy yo, Clark...-

- no lo sé...pareces diferente...es decir...Lana está aquí y tú no...- y ella calló cuando vio el semblante de Clark. Parece que Lana no estaba precisamente presente en su mente en ese momento.

- tal vez me di cuenta de lo que tengo frente a mi...- dijo el kriptoniano significativamente. Luisa lo miró con timidez y luego desvió el tema con éxito, cuando estaban a punto de entrar a su recámara.

- suficiente charla...tenemos una historia pendiente...- dijo Lane cerrando la puerta tras de ellos, y dirigiéndose hacia su lap top. Y entonces Lana supo que la guerra entre las dos chicas L.L. en la vida de Clark Kent había iniciado...por desgracia Luisa Lane le llevaba la delantera.

** NOTAS DE LA AUTORA... **

Asistólico = paro cardiaco. El corazón se detiene y deja de latir.

Ojala les haya gustado. Y esperen a ver lo que sigue xq Clarky se nos va a poner en modo Superman-esco, Lana va a hacer todo lo posible para recuperar a su hombre (la autora inserta una risa de incredulidad aquí... XD), y Luisa va a tener muuucha diversión cortesía de su Skippy...Gracias x la espera y nos vemos!! Ansiosamente esperando Rabid!! Jajajaja...


	7. Accidentes, inicios y finales

Inspirado en la película Mr. & Mrs. Smith (pero no copié ni imité nada importante...). GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN POR LOS REVIEWS!!...

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

-- titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena --

** UN DÍA PARA OLVIDAR... **

3 días. 3 días y ya las cosas se le habían complicado. Por supuesto que la vida de un kriptoniano era todo menos fácil. Pero tener a Lana de vuelta y decidida a hacer una regresión en su vida no fue bienvenida por Clark. El cursor en la pantalla de la portátil lo distrajo parcialmente de lo que se suponía debían ser pensamientos completamente dirigidos a la historia sobre Trevor Deville. En vez de eso, su nueva fuente de distracción se trasladó a la joven de cabellos chocolate acostada a su lado durmiendo imperturbable y de vez en cuando murmurando palabras en sus sueños; que a pesar del extraordinario oído del kriptoniano, no pudieron ser descifradas por él. Una sensación de anhelo hacia ella le hacía compañía mientras estudiaba a conciencia los expedientes de las parejas asesinadas. _Ni siquiera estaban casados y él ya se imaginaba cómo sería despertar todos los días con ella..._Su amargura se acrecentó cuando en medio de su devota admiración por la castaña, se recordó que lo había arruinado todo con Luisa, precisamente con la pelinegra durmiendo a unos cuantos metros de la habitación. _Tal vez su destino era estar solo..._

- los Carter...- balbuceó él recordando que las veces en que se suscitaron los extraños atentados en el residencial, los Carter habían estado cerca. _Podía ser una coincidencia, o ellos eran los asesinos...o tal vez eran las próximas victimas._ Sacudió la cabeza, algo incrédulo. _Porque Clark Kent no es de esas personas que juzgan sin conocer...y no podía aseverar nada que no hubiera comprobado al 100%._ La visión de Luisa abrazando la almohada y rozando su mejilla contra el suave artículo lo hizo sonreír.

_- Luisa...eso fue...- y balbuceó tratando de decirle que si había querido ir al café, pero...el orgullo de Luisa se lo impidió._

_- un error...estoy de acuerdo...¿porqué no arrojamos esto a las chispas de las trincheras, producidas por estar tanto tiempo juntos en la oficina...? regresar a lo básico...mantener el juego en el campo...- _

_- me parece bien...una buena regla...- y la boca se le secó. Luisa regresó de Star City con la firme convicción de poner todo lo ocurrido en el pasado, y eso incluía a Clark...__ - deberías agregar eso a la lista...- el comentario fue claro y ácido...agregar cualquier posible relación a la lista...'porque eso no va a suceder'...y Luisa fijó su postura. _

_- he estado ayudando a la gente, Clark...- dijo Lang tratando de atraer la atención de él. Lana intentó de nuevo..._

_- con mis poderes...- mencionó ella, en tono casual. El auto se estacionó frente al elegante portal de la entrada del residencial, esperando a que abrieran. Clark solo asintió._

Él consideró las opciones, dejando totalmente olvidada la información de la portátil; real y crudamente. Podía regresar al pasado y pretender que aún seguían siendo adolescentes...pretender que él no había conocido a la verdadera Lana Lang en vez de la inocente chica de al lado que pertenecía a las porristas y cuyo novio era el quarterback de los Crows. Podía encerrarse en su necedad de perseguir una vida perfecta con ella...Podía sentirse completo al tener una novia con súper poderes como él..._el equipo perfecto. _Le hubiera gustado ser más valiente y robarse el sabor de los labios de Luisa momentos antes de que Lana regresara en plena boda de Chloe...para su desgracia después permaneció absorto con su ex, y lo que pudo haber pasado quedó en el olvido; y mientras Lane se encontraba fuera...Clark, de ser el hombre asertivo, seguro y en paz consigo mismo; retrocedió hasta ser el joven de 16 años, temeroso, inseguro y atormentado..._Cuando Luisa regresó las cosas estaban tan fuera de lugar, que él decidió dolorosamente poner tierra de por medio con ella...no es que Luisa no lo hubiera hecho por si misma...Lane estaba de vuelta y cortó de tajo cualquier conexión que pudiera haberse vuelto profunda entre ellos..._

_- ¿y de casualidad mencionaron tu lugar en la historia?- preguntó él anhelando que el lugar de Lana estuviera a su lado. No le importó que lejos de ahí, otra persona estuviera sufriendo las consecuencias de su egoísmo centrado en la joven Lang..._

_- si...pero como yo lo veo...realmente no importa...-_

El nudo en su garganta evidenció su arrepentimiento. Error tras error. Herida tras herida. Luisa había estado presente cuando ocurrió el desastre y aún no estando cerca, la había lastimado._ ¿Cómo las cosas se habían puesto tan mal?_ La miró con profunda consternación, que gracias a que estaba dormida, ella no pudo ver. _La lastimó y aún así, aquí estaba a su lado, decidida a seguir siendo su amiga incondicional aún si volvía a herirla..._y el problema para él, era que ahora no buscaba que las cosas siguieran como antes...no...ahora él quería pasar de la fase de 'sólo amigos'..._pero no podía exigir un derecho que en primera, no le pertenecía; y en segunda, no había hecho nada honorable para merecerlo..._Si, él buscaba cerrar el capitulo con Lana...pero después de tenerla cerca, mandó al demonio los planes de ir por el camino difícil de la madurez y nuevamente escogió a Lang..._En un momento de dolor, culpó a Lex de todo su sufrimiento...y recordando todas las veces que pudieron estar juntos y que eso no ocurrió, finalmente se convenció de que lo dicho por Lana, en lugar de parecer ominoso; era real..._

_- tal vez Clark Kent y Lana Lang no están destinados a estar juntos...-_

Luisa volvió y las cosas se presentaron pacíficas y civiles entre ellos hasta cierto punto...él trataría de iniciar una conversación con ella, y ella se encargaría de acortarla lo más que pudiera, o evitarla en todo caso. El silencio a veces hostil de parte de la intrépida reportera le apagaba las esperanzas de volver a recuperar su confianza y su amistad. _Doloroso y triste..._El sarcasmo y la máscara de indiferencia de aquella Luisa que conoció hace casi 6 años, regresó y él se sintió exiliado. _Lejos de casa, sería el término apropiado..._En los meses siguientes a su regreso, Luisa se lo guardó todo; dejando ver solo ciertos aspectos superficiales de su persona a Clark, como si él fuera un compañero de trabajo más. _La Luisa Lane que él quería y extrañaba se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia en Star City, posiblemente perdida...'esta no es la verdadera Luisa Lane'...era lo que él se repetía para tener el coraje suficiente de mirarla a la cara. En lugar de ver la calidez de ese 'algo' dirigido a él; no encontraba nada...sólo una mirada cualquiera. Cada vez que eso pasaba, Clark se convencía que existía algo más doloroso para él que la kriptonita verde...la indiferencia de Lane...Poco a poco logró que ella volviera a confiar en él, pero el daño estaba hecho y Clark jamás volvió a recuperar a su Luisa._

Suspiró abatido y se talló los ojos furiosamente dispersando las pequeñas lágrimas para que volvieran a su lugar de origen o que cayeran libremente aligerando la culpa del kriptoniano. La miró durmiendo pacíficamente y su remordimiento se acrecentó.

- lo echaste a perder, Clark...- él cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. El monólogo del kriptoniano tenía un oyente secreto.

- ¿Clark...?- Luisa se incorporó con algo de torpeza, tallándose los ojos adorablemente como una niña pequeña. 

- perdón...¿te desperté?- preguntó él mientras apagaba la portátil y desconectaba los cables. Ella negó.

- no...Clark ¿te sientes bien?- él enarcó una ceja. Ella se acomodó el cabello algo desordenado y se puso unos mechones detrás del oído.

- ¿estabas llorando?- _que bien...no solo la lastimas, sino que también la alejas y ahora le mientes...¡¿qué mas, Kent?!_

- estoy cansado...es todo...- Luisa parpadeó un par de veces acostumbrándose a la penumbra de la habitación y dando unos golpecitos con la mano sobre la almohada a su lado le dijo...

- entonces duérmete...- casi ordenó. Él le sonrió e hizo lo que ella le indicó. _Él estaba casi seguro que en cuanto se recostara a su lado, Luisa le daría la espalda y se alejaría de él._ No esperó sentir la tersura de sus brazos rodeándole la cintura ni la suavidad de su cabello rozándole el cuello cuando ella recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino.

- Clark...lo que sea...sabes que puedes decírmelo...- él reciprocó el abrazo.

- no es nada, en serio...- _te estoy perdiendo Luisa..._

- entonces a dormir...- y ella cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto con Clark.

- Luisa...-

- ¡a dormir, comando! que mañana seremos Lane y Kent...o mejor dicho los Kent contra el mundo...- dijo ella murmurando cerca del oído del kriptoniano.

- a la orden, general...- Luisa soltó una risita, y cerró los ojos. Clark hizo lo propio. _Temprano, después del desayuno aclararía las cosas con Lana, y si todo salía bien; se haría con la oportunidad de ganarse nuevamente el corazón de la fiera e impetuosa castaña que lo atormentaba. Por el momento disfrutaría de la compañía de su 'esposa' en la teoría; aunque eso pudiera significar que el saliera herido en otro fallido intento de relación. Eso era mejor que no hacer nada. _Volvió a suspirar y acercó aún más el cuerpo femenino hacia él.

** HORAS DESPUÉS, EN EL DESAYUNO... **

El 'crunch' del pan tostado que Chloe estaba comiendo fue bien recibido por los incómodos comensales en la mesa. Las miradas de Lana hacia los supuestos 'recién casados' no eran nada amigables, pero Luisa no reparó en esfuerzo e hizo como si la pelinegra no existiera. Que Clark la observara cuando se levantó y fue a la cocina por los platos con fruta picada; con una mirada que parecía devorársela de pies a cabeza, le hizo más difíciles las cosas. _Maldita camiseta roja que no deja casi nada a la imaginación..._Se le ocurrió la genial idea de levantarse a cada rato para alejarse del ambiente tan tenso en el comedor; y no pensó que Clark se comportaría tan 'receptivo' hacia su 'esposa'; sobre todo con esas miradas. No se cayó de puro milagro...

- ¿quieres que te ayude con los arándanos?- preguntó él siguiéndola a la cocina. _Rayos...¡no me estás ayudando, Clark!_

- si...están en la alacena...- como reacción a la ausencia de los Kent en la mesa, Chloe y Lana se trasladaron a la cocina. Cuando vieron a Luisa y a Clark preparando una parte del desayuno en completo silencio las sorprendió, porque las indicaciones eran dictadas con una simple mirada..._Clark nunca hizo eso conmigo...pensó la joven Lang con desilusión._

- Clark...- el kriptoniano entendió perfectamente y sacó unos vasos. Luisa abrió el bote de leche y sirvió el líquido en buena cantidad. Clark le sonrió a la joven Lane, y con la cabeza le indicó los platos...Luisa se los dio y Clark puso los recién horneados panques en cada uno...luego colocó unos cuantos arándanos encima de los panques...Entre ellos dos se encargaron de terminar de hacer el desayuno y luego lo llevaron a la mesa. Luisa iba a sentarse a comer, cuando se dio cuenta que faltaba el jugo de naranja que habían dejado en el refrigerador...Lana le lanzaba miradas furtivas a Clark, y Chloe intentaba comer sin sentirse parte del triángulo...que a estas alturas era más un extraño tipo de cuadrado que triángulo...Un fuerte sonido parecido a metal rompiéndose captó la atención de todos...

- ¡¡Clark...este es un buen momento para que vengas a ayudar a tu esposa!!- gritó Luisa desde la cocina. Clark se asustó y no hizo falta que ella dijera eso último porque él ya iba hacia allá. A Chloe y a Lana las venció la curiosidad.

- ¿qué paso Luisa, estás bien?- preguntó él algo consternado al verla parada en medio de la cocina con el rostro lívido. En su apuración por ir a socorrerla, se le escapó un pequeño detalle...

- ¡define bien...!-

- bueno...-

- ¡¡Clark...no...no estoy bien...no puede llamársele estar bien a abrir inocentemente la puerta del refrigerador y darme cuenta que arranqué la manija de la puerta...con la puerta incluida...!!- señaló ella mientras levantaba la puerta metálica en su mano sin esfuerzo..._No te rías Clark...no tientes tu suerte..._Clark apretó fuertemente los labios para no reírse. Chloe y Lana estaban detrás de él igualmente sorprendidas.

- déjame ayudarte...- Clark le quitó la puerta de las manos y fingió que representaba bastante peso...

- Clark...en serio...¿ahora que sigue?...¡¿ponerme disfraz, capa, volar y formar parte de una asociación de superhéroes?!...¡¿Qué me está pasando?!- preguntó Lane entre asustada y sorprendida. Chloe terminó rápidamente con los temores de Luisa.

- probablemente sean los efectos secundarios del antídoto, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para probarlo; Lu...- Lane suspiró y cerró los ojos concentrándose en no asustarse más.

- si tengo algún ataque de ira o me pongo verde por favor ayúdenme...- Clark se rió y la abrazó. La única seria en ese momento era Lana. Chloe también sonrió.

- vamos a desayunar...tienes que reponer fuerzas...yo arreglo esto después...- dijo el kriptoniano llevándose a Luisa abrazada por la cintura y siendo seguido por las otras dos mujeres. Una hora después de terminar de desayunar, Luisa les avisó que tomaría una ducha para calmarse. Chloe se sintió tan infeliz de que su prima la dejara con esos dos, que decidió subir a su habitación. Clark fue el primero en hablar cuando se quedaron solos...

- ¿porqué estás aquí, Lana?-

- eso es lo que me gustaría saber Clark...parece que al igual que Oliver, llegué en mal momento...-

- estamos trabajando...-

- y Luisa siendo tu esposa no significa nada...-

- más de lo que crees, pero no me has dicho cuál es el motivo por el que estás aquí...-

- quiero una segunda oportunidad...-

- ya hemos pasado por esto...-

- esta vez será diferente...¡ahora podemos estar juntos, Clark...soy tu igual!- dijo ella en tono desesperado mientras le tomaba la mejilla y lo obligaba a verla.

- no Lana...con kriptonita y sin ella yo elegí dejarte ir y no me arrepiento...-

- ¿es por ella?-

- en parte...-

- ¿la amas...?-

- no sé...-

- ¿y porqué volviste conmigo después de lo de Chloe...?-

- por costumbre...- la respuesta la enfureció pero él la vio con mirada gentil.

- no me malentiendas...era más fácil para mi, aferrarme a ti porque te conozco...sé como terminamos cada que volvemos...eso era más sencillo que arriesgarme con Luisa...-

- ¿entonces me utilizaste?-

- no...traté de encontrar algo que me siguiera uniendo a ti, y cuando creí que lo había encontrado; tuvimos que separarnos...-

- ¡Lex nos separó! ¡no tuvimos otra alternativa!-

- pudiste dejarme ayudarte a destruir la máquina que hizo el Prometeus...-

- no quería involucrarte...-

- no Lana...no confiaste en mí...apoderarte del traje fue como vengarte de Lex...-

- ¡representaba una amenaza...para ti...para el mundo...!-

- podríamos haber enfrentado esto juntos, Lana...-

- sé que he cometido muchos errores Clark...pero el más grande fue haberte dejado...quiero estar contigo...además Luisa nunca podrá entenderte...- Clark suspiró derrotado y la tomó por los hombros.

- Lana, mírame...¿qué es lo que ves?-

- veo a un ser increíble, destinado a hacer cosas grandiosas en este mundo...- sonrió ella confiada del efecto de sus palabras y acariciándole la mejilla.

- Luisa ve a Clark Kent, Lana...esa es la diferencia...-

- tú no eres un hombre cualquiera Clark, si Luisa no puede entender eso ¿cómo esperas que se tome las cosas? Porque...¿no le has dicho la verdad, cierto?- el kriptoniano asintió, pero inmediatamente esbozó una bella sonrisa recordando la platica con Luisa en el granero antes de que él viajara al pasado con el anillo de la legión.

- ya se la dije, pero ella no lo recuerda...y no tengo que preocuparme porque ya conozco su reacción...-

- se asustó...- dijo Lang convencida de eso. Clark sonrió aún más.

- no...al contrario...me aceptó y seguí siendo su Smallville a pesar de que mi lugar de nacimiento estaba fuera de este planeta...-

- ella no te conoce como yo, si piensas intentar algo con ella eso no va a funcionar porque ustedes son totalmente opuestos...-

- eso es lo que nos complementa Lana...Luisa logra ver a través de mis secretos...ella no sabe la verdad, pero me hace sentir especial y normal al mismo tiempo...-

- ¿entonces estoy perdiendo mí tiempo al haber venido?-

- si...-

- pensé que me amabas...-

- siento algo diferente por cada una, Lana...-

- Clark, por favor...- suplicó ella casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Lana...no quiero que nos sigamos haciendo daño...quiero que seamos amigos, quiero que sigas siendo parte de mi vida...perdóname si estoy siendo tan directo pero yo también quiero ser feliz...- _y tal vez por primera vez en su vida, Lana vio con impactante claridad al hombre frente a ella. Le dolió reconocer que probablemente no sabía absolutamente nada de él, contario a lo que clamaba conocer..._

- entonces esto es todo...-

- si...y perdóname porque lo último que quiero es seguir lastimándote...-

- ¿sabe ella lo afortunada que es?-

- Lana...-

- no tardes en decírselo Clark, porque luego puedes arrepentirte...-

- se lo voy a decir...de eso no hay duda...- Lana asintió y subió con pesar las escaleras. Un nuevo grito de Luisa en la recámara principal alarmó a Clark quien subió a supervelocidad las escaleras.

- ¡¿Luisa?!¡Luisa!- entró él aprisa sin percatarse de la desnudez de su compañera.

- Clark...¡Clark...vi a través de las paredes del baño!- gritó ella alterada mientras lo abrazaba y escondía la cara en el pecho de él. Clark se sonrojó porque no sabía dónde colocar las manos.

- Luisa...tranquila, estoy aquí contigo...déjame ir por una toalla para cubrirte...- ella negó más desesperada y el kriptoniano tomó aire para poder agacharse a recoger la toalla que ella había tirado al piso.

- si cierras los ojos no vas a poder encontrarla...- dijo ella con una risita nerviosa.

- estás desnuda...-

- ya me has visto antes...- y como por arte de magia él abrió los ojos y se deleitó con las curvas de la castaña. _Auto control, Clark..._

- ven...- él la tomó de la mano y le cubrió el cuerpo suavemente con la toalla sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

- hmm, hmm...¿me regresas mi mano por favor?- él rápidamente retiró la mano y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- ¿mejor?-

- si gracias...¿tienes idea de cuánto durarán los efectos del antídoto?-

- no, pero no creo que dure más de un día...de todas maneras me comunicaré con el Dr. Hamilton...- Clark entró al baño para llevarle más toallas a Luisa, cuando escuchó un 'oh por dios!' y un olor a tela quemada empezó a invadir la habitación.

- ¿Luisa...?- él salió corriendo y fue hacia ella cuando la vio parada frente a una ventana, cubriéndose con desesperación los ojos. Una de las orillas de la cortina estaba quemándose. Clark enarcó una ceja y logró apagar el pequeño incendio. _Esto último por la naturaleza de la reacción, iba a ser muy divertido de explicar, de seguro..._

- ¡¡soy una piro-maníaca...aléjate de mi antes de que te rostice, Smallville!!- ella lo empujó para alejarlo cuando él se acercó.

- Luisa...tranquilízate...-

- ¡no Clark, no quiero hacerte daño...vete...!- él sonrió y la abrazó, le acarició suavemente la espalda para calmarla.

- no pasó nada ¿ves?- ella asintió aún con el rostro enterrado en el pecho masculino.

- solo falta que empiece a volar...- dijo ella con una débil risita.

- ¿me puedes explicar qué pasó?- Luisa se sonrojó.

- e-estaba viendo por la ventana...y de repente la cortina se empezó a quemar...- _Oh, si...esto iba a ser divertido..._

- dime la verdad...-

- ¡esa es la verdad!-

- Luisa...-

- ¡está bien! Yo...estaba viendo por la ventana...y...y los Johnson estaban...estaban...algo...ocupados...tú sabes, con cosas...¡cosas!- él enarcó una ceja.

- ¿y?...-

- ESE tipo de cosas, Clark...hmmm...una actividad que comparten dos personas, la cual produce endorfinas...con movimientos repetitivos...que...se desarrollan hasta terminar con un...cli...max...- e irremediablemente Clark se sonrojó.

- ¡traté de apartar la vista porque no soy una pervertida ni voyerista, pero cuando dejé de mirarlos mis ojos se sintieron muy calientes, y luego me ardieron mucho y los cerré, y cuando traté de abrirlos vi todo rojo y la cortina empezó a incendiarse solita!-

- bueno a pesar de que la reacción no es común, creo que los Johnson tienen derecho a disfrutar de su vida en pareja...los casados hacen eso...- replicó él, dándose cuenta de sus palabras cuando estas ya habían hecho efecto.

- siempre hay una excepción a la regla, Smallville...- Luisa rodó los ojos y se mordió el labio.

- ¿cómo cual?- preguntó él nervioso acercándose a ella.

- venos a nosotros...estamos supuestamente casados y esa regla no aplica...- ella tragó saliva cuando él se inclinó para acercar sus labios a los de Luisa.

- S-Smallville...¿hmm...qué...haces...?- preguntó ella cuando lo sintió peligrosamente cerca.

- voy a besarte...- dijo Clark susurrando casi sobre los labios de la joven Lane.

- oh...- cuando el kriptoniano la sintió responder a los besos, él la acorraló contra el marco de la ventana, y cuando ella se separó de él y lo miró confundida; un nuevo beso sirvió para ponerlos en competencia con la actividad de los Johnson. Él la tomó por la cintura y la recostó en la cama mientras, las fuertes manos masculinas buscaban la piel por debajo de la orilla de la toalla.

- Clark...la ventana...- indico ella entre pequeños jadeos. Él se levantó y cerró la cortina; y luego regresó a su adictiva tarea.

- Clark...fui a buscarte a la sala y cuando...¡¡wowwww!! ¡¡ok, no necesitaba ver esto!!- dijo Chloe avergonzada, cubriéndose los ojos y caminando de un lado a otro buscando la puerta...

- Chloe...- Luisa se cubrió los muslos desnudos y Clark se acomodó la camisa algo subida.

- ¡¡perdón!! ¡Perdón por la interrupción, yo solo quería avisarles que Lana y yo nos vamos!- gritó ella casi histérica, y con los ojos aún cubiertos por su manos.

- voy a dejarlas al aeropuerto...- él bufó fastidiado y Luisa asintió. Chloe se quedó a solas con su prima. Sullivan se atrevió a hablar...

- ¿no se están tomando muy en serio esto de los recién casados?-

- Chloe...-

- lo siento, Lu...voy a terminar de preparar mi equipaje...-

** AFUERA, EN EL BMW... **

Liz acababa de tener una conversación con el general Sam Lane. Lo que en un principio pareció sencillo, se fue complicando cada vez más. Necesitaba que Trevor Deville supiera que esta vez sus ansias de eliminar a sus enemigos, le estaban costando caro. Sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje de texto al corrupto senador.

- expedientes en camino...pareja Kent no es lo que parece...- decía el mensaje. Oscar no se molestó en tratar de ver qué era lo que escribía su compañera.

** RESIDENCIA SPENCER... **

- algo me dice que Trevor nos va a traicionar, Brandon...-

- yo tengo la misma corazonada...- dijo el hombre enfocando su vista nuevamente en el monitor de su computadora.

- ¿rastreaste alguna llamada de los Carter...?-

- nada importante...solo llamadas entre ellos...-

- ajá! Lo sabía...-

- ¿qué, qué pasa...?- preguntó Angie riéndose.

- sabía que había visto a nuestros nuevos vecinos en alguna parte...-

- ¿son artistas famosos...?-

- no, observa esto...-

- un antiguo artículo del periódico El Planeta de Metrópolis...¿qué tiene que ver?-

- observa los nombres...-

- Luisa Lane y Clark Kent...- Angie se sorprendió y volvió a preguntar.

- ¿no están casados?-

- eso, o nos han estado mintiendo todo este tiempo...- dijo furioso el hombre, mientras su esposa lo miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

- comunícame con Trevor...- ella marcó el número y le pasó el teléfono a su esposo.

- hola...¿Deville?... te va a encantar saber esto...-

- estoy en una junta Brandon...ve al grano...-

- tenemos más gente encubierta aquí en Myers...-

- ¿el FBI?-

- no...te están siguiendo los pasos...dieron con los Carter y tal vez ya se hayan dado cuenta de tu estúpido plan...-

- plan en donde ustedes participan, si me permiten recordarles...- dijo Trevor con sorna.

- lo que importa es que esta vez estás realmente jodido, amigo...- espetó Brandon regresándole la sorna en buena dosis.

- ¡estamos! Y ya deja de parlotear y dime qué pasa...-

- tenemos reporteros encubiertos...-

- ¿de qué diario y de dónde?-

- El Planeta...Metrópolis...-

- ¿El Planeta, dices? Con un c...¡LuthorCorp!- Brandon se rió.

- ¡oye, oye! Cuidado con las palabrotas...no son dignas de un Senador como tú, Trevor...-

- los quiero muertos...- Angie alcanzó a escuchar y se encogió de hombros cuando Brandon la vio.

- la paga aumentó al doble...-

- lo que cueste...los quiero fuera a los Carter y a ellos...- y Trevor colgó sin despedirse.

- ¿qué te dijo...?- preguntó Angie.

- tenemos otro objetivo...-

- ¿ya no son los Carter?- Brandon sonrió y procedió a explicarle...

- los Carter y los Kent...-

** NOTA DE LA AUTORA... **

Perdón x la tardanzaaaaaa!! Ok, estas semanas han sido de shock para mi (escuela, fic en español, DESTINO en inglés...solo a mi se me ocurre traducirlo y lanzarlo ahora al inglés...doble trabajo...jajaja!!). Primero el estreno de la novena x Warner cannel los martes a las 9:00, y luego una sorpresa de proporciones mayúsculas...en serio no les exagero.

El viernes 23 de octubre transmitieron un mini-maratón de Smallville x el Canal 5 (XHGC de Televisa aquí en México). En un principio pensé que serían los capítulos repetidos de alguna temporada y pues me decidí a ver mejor el episodio 5 de la 9ª (Roulette) online. No fue hasta que mi adorada madre me avisó de nuevo que estaban pasando SV que no le di mucha importancia...total que revisé que episodio era...y me quedé con la boca abierta...Pa' todos los seguidores de Smallville en territorio mexicano ¡¡tenemos YA la 8ª temporada en español latino transmitiéndose en México!! Yay!! Pasaron los 2 primeros episodios "Odisea" y "Tóxico". Aquí unas cositas que pude notar de lo poco que vi, ya que como les comento, Roulette tuvo más prioridad...

1) Clark, Chloe, Jimmy, Ollie, AC y Dinah conservaron (hasta donde pude escuchar) las voces de doblaje latino originales.

2) Desconozco las voces de doblaje para Tess y Davis.

3) Una persona cercana al tema del doblaje en Televisa ya me había comentado del cambio en una de las voces principales, por lo que para mi no fue sorpresa cuando escuché a Luisa...pronto entenderán a que me refiero. Lo que sí no sé es si el cambio va a ser por unos cuantos episodios o será permanente para toda la temporada.

4) La transmisión va a ser los viernes de 6 a 9 p.m. según la programación. (por lo que para su servidora este viernes 30 va a ser un verdadero calvario...voy a tener que ver Crossfire...la razón de mis desvelos: el 'beso' jajaja...y si mis cálculos son correctos este viernes el maratón abarcará hasta 'Comprometidos/Committed' y si el tiempo da para más, hasta 'Instinto'...he ahí mi problema...Crossfire vs Comprometidos e Instinto...voy a hacer lo posible por verlos todos, pero de nuevo si tengo que elegir, me quedo con Crossfire...nada le gana al primer beso 'real' Clois (no redk, no green arrow...no nada))

5) Para la gente de Latinoamérica: Es posible que en algún otro país ya se haya empezado la transmisión. Si no es así, pues estén alertas porque es probable que en cuestión de días o semanas (dependiendo de derechos de transmisión para cada país) ya lo pasen en los países correspondientes.


	8. ¿Conviviendo con los asesinos? I

Inspirado en la película Mr. & Mrs. Smith (pero no copié ni imité nada importante...). GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN POR LOS REVIEWS y disculpen la demora!!...Crossfire y Kandor (lloré con el encuentro entre Jor-el y Clark...q triste!!) me dejaron en shock...jajaja!!

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

-- titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena --

** ESPIONAJE, PARTIDOS DE FOOTBALL Y CENAS ENTRE AMIGOS... **

- si, Oliver...- contestó Clark, colocando su celular en modo manos libres mientras encendía el motor del Mercedes; aparcado afuera del aeropuerto. La despedida con Lana fue desconcertante, pero liberadora. Ahora el joven Queen se había puesto en contacto con el kriptoniano, y al parecer lo que tenía que comunicarle era bastante importante.

- Emil analizó la bacteria que infectó a Luisa, y me dijo que solo hay un lugar donde pudieron haberla producido...es un antiguo laboratorio que pertenecía a la URSS...Vozrozhdeniye...-

- ¿y cómo lograron sacar la muestra?- Clark frunció el ceño.

- pues parece que hubo un monitoreo de rutina en esas instalaciones, y como el laboratorio fue clausurado; alguien pudo tener acceso a la muestra...-

- sabes Oliver...creo que hay alguien trabajando para el Jihad...los Carter sufrieron el primer atentado y ellos estaban cerca cuando le dispararon a Luisa...tal vez la bala no era para ella...-

- ¿un traidor?-

- suena lógico...-

- si perteneciera al Jihad, ya los hubiera matado sin rodeos ¿no crees?-

- Chloe nos está ayudando con los antecedentes de los vecinos con los que tenemos más contacto...-

- ¿y qué pasó...?- Clark suspiró con fastidio y rodó los ojos. _Oliver y su curiosidad..._

- ¿de qué...?-

- Clark...no soy tonto...vi a Lana...¿van a intentarlo por...cuarta...quinta...o es la sexta vez que vuelven?- ¿_y dejarle el camino libre con Luisa...?_

- eso se acabó, Oliver...-

- wow...¿en serio? Esta vez no estás bromeando...-

- hablo en serio...-

- bueno, solo quiero que sepas que no pienso darme por vencido con ella...- _solo inténtalo, Oliver...y vas a conocer a un Clark Kent enojado..._

- adelante, Oliver...- y pudo escuchar un débil carcajada por parte del rubio millonario.

- y con esa voz de novio celoso me acabas de dar a entender que no soy el único...- Clark tragó saliva. _No eres muy discreto cuando se trata de Luisa, Clark..._

- Oliver...- un ruido a la distancia lo alertó. - escucha, tengo que colgar...parece que hay problemas cerca de aquí...-

- adelante Hombre de Acero...demuéstrales quien es el héroe...- y riéndose nuevamente, Queen colgó. Clark aumentó la velocidad a la que conducía y optó por dejar el auto estacionado en un lugar seguro y usar su supervelocidad. 20 kilómetros lejos de ahí, el caos en uno de los carriles de alta velocidad fue dejando una larga hilera de autos a punto de chocar entre si. Un auto fuera de control sembraba el terror entre los conductores, que trataban de esquivarlo o apartarse de su camino.

Clark llegó en cuestión de segundos y con ambas manos detuvo el auto por la parte delantera, antes de detenerse a mirar por un fugaz instante a sus ocupantes para cerciorarse que estuvieran bien. Jack Carter abrazaba con fuerza a su joven esposa con los ojos cerrados esperando el momento del impacto...Clark se alejó de ahí para no ser visto y regresó a su auto. _Dos atentados, y ambos con los Carter como blanco, y ni rastro de los Spencer cerca..._buscó el número de Sullivan en su celular y marcó en seguida...la rubia respondió...

- Chloe...hola, soy yo, Clark...¿podrías investigar a los Spencer...?-

** RESIDENCIA KENT... **

Cuando Clark llegó se sorprendió de ver a Luisa con su inseparable portátil en la sala. Tenía un rostro pensativo y se había atado el cabello en esa graciosa coleta tan típica de Lane. Usaba unos bóxers azules al menos una talla más grande que la de ella y una camiseta de tirantes roja. Traía un lápiz entre los labios y tamborileaba los dedos en la superficie cercana al teclado.

- hola...- dijo él con algo de timidez mientras depositaba las llaves sobre la mesa. _Su idea era continuar con lo que dejaron pendiente cuando Chloe los interrumpió...claramente, ella tenía otros planes..._

- hola...¡Esta historia se está poniendo interesante, Clark!- dijo ella con emoción mientras daba pequeños saltitos. Clark enarcó una ceja y le sonrió desilusionado.

- ¿entonces vamos a hacer de cuenta que nada pasó?- Luisa sintió como si la hubieran golpeado en el estómago y se puso pálida. _Clark nunca fue tan asertivo y directo como ahora..._

- ¿de qué hablas? Fue un simple beso...- Clark aspiró con pesadez y frunció el ceño.

- ¿eso fue para ti?- Luisa se quedó sin palabras.

- vamos Clark...ya hemos estado en una situación como esta antes...¿boda de Chloe? ¿nosotros en la pista? ¿Tú, reencontrándote con el amor de tu vida, cual película melodramática? ¿yo, pasando a segundo plano? ¿algo de esto te suena?- dijo Lane haciendo aspavientos en el aire.

- tienes derecho a estar enojada, pero...- Luisa soltó una risa mordaz.

- ¡¿enojada, yo?! Por favor Clark...el hecho de que yo estuviera enojada, implicaría que yo tuviera sentimientos por ti...cosa que no es verdad en absoluto...- _golpe bajo bien merecido..._

- no debiste responder el beso...-

- bueno, no tuve mucha oportunidad de negarme cuando estabas sobre mí, aplastándome...-

- no te quejaste...- y él usó su encantadora sonrisa y su arrebatadora presencia para acercarse a ella e intimidarla...cosa que logró...

- ¿podríamos centrarnos en la historia? Yo por mi parte deseo salir del sótano del Planeta algún día Clark...- dijo ella tragando en seco y haciendo lo posible por alejarse de él.

- no te puedes pasar toda la vida evadiendo lo que sientes, Luisa...- y como siempre, cuando Clark presentía que había ganado la partida, Lane le daba la voltereta.

- no lo evado Clark...es que me doy cuenta que contigo no tengo ninguna oportunidad...cada que trato de acercarme tú te encargas de alejarme...y en serio...perdóname si no tengo ningún interés de comenzar una charla donde expreso mi devoción hacia ti...tenemos trabajo que hacer...- Fue la respuesta cortante de Lane, y Clark supo que lo mejor era dejar las cosas por la paz.

- Chloe está investigando a los Spencer...-

- ¿los Spencer? ¿ellos son los asesinos?- Clark suspiró cansado de tratar de hablar con Luisa sobre sus sentimientos, y ser rechazado en el acto. Lo mejor era seguir con la conversación actual y evitar la ira Lane.

- hasta no tener respuesta de Chloe, no podemos afirmar ni negar nada...- El timbre de la puerta distrajo a Luisa y Clark no tuvo más remedio que seguirla con la mirada. _Era Kate Johnson..._

- hola Luisa...¡que bueno encontrarlos en casa! Venía a invitarlos a ver el partido de los Sharks contra los Dolphins...es esta noche a las 8:00- explicó con rapidez Kate, mientras Luisa trataba de sonreírle sin dejar entrever algo de la rabia provocada por Clark.

- nos daría mucho gusto, pero...- Luisa fue interrumpida por un extrañamente sonriente Clark. _¿Qué estás planeando, Clark Kent?_

- ahí estaremos Kate...gracias...- y la sonrisa de la mujer fue la confirmación hacia la positiva respuesta de Clark. Kate se fue y Luisa cerró la puerta con fuerza.

- ¿quieres explicarme qué rayos fue eso, Smallville? Estamos aquí para trabajar en una historia, no para que te emociones jugando a los esposos...- dijo ella enojada, lo que Luisa no se esperó era que Clark le dirigiera una mirada extraña, como si esas palabras le hubieran dolido.

- no te preocupes Luisa, solo tienes que soportarme unos cuantos días más...- y dicho esto, él subió cabizbajo y con una mueca de molestia a la recámara principal. _Ella no fue tras él. Estaba literalmente pegada al piso y sus pies se negaban a moverse...¿Qué estaba pasándole a Smallville?_ Después de eso, el ambiente se puso tan pesado que ambos trataron de evitarse mutuamente como si con eso solucionaran los problemas entre ellos. La comida, parcialmente del día anterior, fue su alimento; y aún frente a frente en la mesa, la distancia entre ellos era tan grande, que bien podía alcanzar la categoría de 'abismo'. Luisa fue la primera en arreglarse para la invitación de los Johnson. Se puso un vestido negro de tirantes ligero; entallado en la cintura pero holgado en la falda, que le caía un poco más debajo de las rodillas. Cuando Clark vio que ella estaba lista, él fue el siguiente en arreglarse. Eligió una camisa azul marino y pantalones negros de algodón, adecuados para el calor de Florida. Clark la esperó en la puerta y echó a caminar sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Luisa lo detuvo por la mano antes de que saliera de la casa.

- Clark...-

- se nos hace tarde...- y él trató de soltarse de la mano de ella, pero Luisa lo sostuvo con fuerza.

- ¿podríamos olvidar lo que pasó?- dijo ella en referencia a los besos y la plática pendiente entre ellos.

- como tú quieras...ya estoy acostumbrado a las pérdidas de memoria...-

- Clark, por favor...no quiero perder tu amistad...- la respuesta fue críptica pero totalmente entendible para él. _Ella tenía miedo de salir herida de nuevo ¿y cómo no?_ Él suspiró como si hubiera perdido una gran batalla contra las murallas del corazón de Luisa, y le tomó la mano gentilmente.

- nos están esperando...- y ella le sonrió un poco más aliviada. Lo tomó del brazo. Él se inclinó y le susurró al oído...

- por ahora estás a salvo, pero cuando regresemos a Smallville vamos a hablar en serio...- sentenció Clark y Luisa se aclaró la garganta algo incómoda. Evitó verlo a los ojos porque sabía que él la miraría de esa manera que le provocaba una intensa sensación de desmayo.

** RESIDENCIA JOHNSON... **

Apenas llegaron, fueron separados abruptamente por los respectivos grupos. A Clark se lo llevaron a la enorme sala con pantalla de plasma y HD para ver los comentarios previos al partido. Las mujeres se llevaron a Luisa a la cocina donde estaban preparando algunas botanas. Esto era más una reunión social de la alta, que un simple partido de football americano.

- ¿los Spencer no vinieron?- preguntó Luisa dándole un vistazo a los alrededores.

- no...- dijo Kate, mientras se comía una galleta salada con algo de queso suizo. Otra de las vecinas se acercó curiosa, y habló en voz baja...

- los Spencer son muy misteriosos, casi nunca salen; y cuando lo hacen pueden irse por días y hasta por semanas...- dijo ella murmurando con algo de desconcierto.

- vaya, seguro debe ser por su trabajo...- dijo Luisa sin aparente preocupación.

- es lo más probable...- volvió a decir la vecina, de nombre Sienna.

- lo extraño es todo lo que les está pasando a los Carter...- Luisa ahora si puso atención a eso, mientras Kate seguía hablando.

- iban a salir de la ciudad por motivos familiares y a su auto se le descompusieron los frenos...Emily dijo que cuando creyeron que iban a chocar contra una de las bardas de contención del carril por donde iban, el auto se detuvo y sólo alcanzaron a ver una mancha negra alejándose del lugar...- Luisa procuró no atragantarse con el trozo de su galleta.

- ¿u-una mancha...como un borrón?- _¡¿El borrón...podrá ser...qué estará haciendo en Florida?!_

- mancha, borrón, sombra...llámale como quieras pero esa cosa los salvó...- dijo Kate y Sienna se rió con sarcasmo.

- y curiosamente los Spencer no han estado presentes cuando les han sucedido esos 'accidentes' a los Carter...-

- ¿o sea que la gente sospecha de ellos...?- preguntó Luisa notablemente sorprendida. Kate y Sienna sólo se encogieron de hombros. Ralph, el esposo de Sienna entró a la cocina y les sugirió que se apresuraran para que pudieran cenar antes de que iniciara el partido.

** EN LA CENA... **

- digamos que nos llevábamos como perros y gatos cuando nos conocimos...- dijo Kate divertida mientras los demás terminaban de cenar, y miraba atenta las reacciones de su esposo. La cena estaba transcurriendo espléndidamente, y por un momento Luisa y Clark se pudieron olvidar de los problemas y disfrutar de la compañía de las parejas en la mesa.

- pues no se nota...- dijo Clark algo desconcertado...

- él siempre se molestaba conmigo por que le daba consejos sobre su novia...tu sabes...una de esas princesitas cuyo mundo gira entorno a ellas; y que siempre están buscando hasta el mínimo detalle o cualquier secreto del novio en turno...- a Clark se le fue el color del rostro y Luisa se quedó boquiabierta..._Ok, terreno peligroso..._

- estaba algo cegado, amor...- Kate se rió y enarcó una ceja.

- ¿cegado? Más bien obsesionado, cegado y con tendencias de acechador...- Clark sonrió incómodo y volteó a ver a Luisa. La mirada de Lane no se despegó del plato frente a ella.

- ok...obsesionado, cegado y con tendencias de acechador...menos mal que llegaste tú...- dijo él en tono cariñoso. Los demás en la mesa se rieron.

- para eso estoy aquí cariño, un rescate a la vez...- Luisa y Clark se miraron entre si y no pudieron alejar la sensación de deja-vú. _La conversación sobre la alcancía..._

- y justo cuando en ese momento yo pensaba que ella no me conocía nada...bam! está a mi lado apoyándome y me doy cuenta que es justamente ella quien me conoce mejor que nadie...- Steve le acarició la mano y Kate le sonrió. Luisa se movió en su silla con algo de temor por el rumbo que tomaba la plática. Clark se desabotonó los dos primeros botones de la camisa, presa del nerviosismo.

- pues vaya que tuvieron que soportar bastante...- dijo Sienna mirando a Kate.

- ja! Eso no fue nada...la desgraciada cortó con él por mensaje de texto ¿quién hace eso? la muy cobarde...- dijo Kate recordando con coraje a la mujer en cuestión. Clark quiso que se lo tragara la tierra..._Lo peor fue escuchar a Luisa murmurando por lo bajo 'si, ¿quién hace eso?'_

- amor, no vale la pena que recuerdes esos momentos tristes...- dijo Steve con una sonrisa. Kate observó elrostro pensativo de Luisa...

- ¿has pasado por algo similar, Luisa?- y Lane tragó en secó y negó esbozando una media sonrisa.

- me alegro...no sabes lo que es tener asientos de primera fila para la debacle disfrazada de romance eterno...algo enfermizo si me lo preguntas pero gracias a dios él encontró alguien normal...- dijo Kate con sarcasmo provocando nuevamente las risas en la mesa, incluida la de su esposo. Clark estaba implorando mentalmente que pudiera hacerse invisible y así evitar las miradas acusatorias de Luisa.

- me lo imagino...una verdadera tortura...- dijo Lane sonriente sin voltear a ver a su 'esposo', y a Clark ahora si le caló hondo el comentario...

- tu situación no era tampoco la más idónea, querida...- dijo Steve con sarcasmo...

- ¡oye...!-

- estuviste a punto de contraer matrimonio con un prominente empresario de Jersey...un verdadero idiota por cierto...- Clark enarcó una ceja y miró con molestia a Luisa.

- pensé que lo amaba...- se defendió Kate. Luisa tragó saliva...

- ¿un millonario niño mimado?- fue la abrupta pregunta de Clark que silenció a todos en la mesa. Steve respondió afirmativamente con una sonrisa...

- si...el imbécil creyó que todo se podía comprar con regalos y cosas caras...pero por suerte llegué yo al rescate...- Kate le dio un codazo a Steve en las costillas. A Luisa se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando oyó pronunciar a Clark en voz alta...

- típico...-

- y para colmo...el tipo decidió que sus negocios eran más importantes que ella y terminó su relación con Kate por eso...- dijo Steve haciendo movimientos desaprobatorios con las manos en el aire.

- debió haber sido terrible presenciar eso...una verdadera tortura...- dijo Clark burlándose de las palabras de Luisa. Ella apretó la servilleta entre sus manos. Sienna cortó la conversación recordándoles que quedaban unos cuantos minutos para que comenzara el partido. Lentamente todos se levantaron de la mesa, y se dirigieron a la sala. Clark tomó con algo de rudeza a Luisa por el antebrazo y le sonrió con ironía.

- no pudiste soportar la presión Lane, que pena...- él dijo esto, y se alejó. Luisa lo tomó con fuerza del brazo para obligarlo a verla, y murmuró por lo bajo...

- creo que este no es momento para recordarte que tienes residencia permanente en Lanalandia...como sea...estuve escuchando una platica entre varias de nuestras vecinas y la verdad ellas sospechan de los Spencer...es extraño que ellos no estén cuando...- y Luisa se quedó callada cuando Clark le dirigió esa mirada de cachorrito..._eso no se vale! Nadie se puede resistir a esa mirada..._

- ¿todavía lo amas?- y Luisa luchó por no sonrojarse cuando sintió el contacto de labios contra labios a distancia milimétrica. Volvió a tragar en seco...

- ¿cómo...?- Clark cerró los ojos y rozó su nariz contra la nariz de Lane buscando que ella le diera permiso de besarla.

- Oliver...¿todavía lo amas?- Luisa suspiró y su cuerpo tembló por la cercanía de él.

- Clark...- ella se llevó una mano a la frente y se la masajeó nerviosa. - yo, a diferencia de 'otros', terminé con Oliver por las buenas...- el cuerpo femenino se tensó y él la soltó con algo de dolor por la respuesta...

- ya tengo mi respuesta, entonces...-

- ya la sabias desde antes...- ella se alejó nerviosa y volvió a poner una sonrisa plástica, aunque en su interior, algunos pensamientos psicópatas dirigidos a su 'esposo' hicieron acto de presencia. Clark iba detrás de ella, cuando Luisa se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo esbozando una de esas sonrisas de 'nos vamos a meter en problemas porque estoy planeando algo verdaderamente peligroso...'

- no me agrada esa sonrisa...- dijo él, con seriedad

- vive un poco Smallville...tengo una idea...- y acto seguido fue a la sala y le dijo a los presentes que ella y Clark tenían un asunto que arreglar y que iban a estar en el baño. Sonrojado él trató de protestar, pero Luisa lo tomó de la mano y salieron de la sala. Las parejas los miraron con complicidad, y Clark pareció imaginar lo que ellos estaban pensando..._no era mala idea, pero había demasiada gente presente...ooook...¡enfócate Clark, enfócate...lo importante es la historia!_

- ¿no podemos ir a otro lugar...? el baño no es precisamente lo más cómodo cuando...- balbuceó Clark nervioso, como si estuviera a punto de tener su primera vez..._de nuevo..._

- ¿ehh? ¡ahh...no...eww, Clark no seas malpensado! te traje aquí porque tengo una idea...mira...- y ella señaló la ventana del baño que daba al exterior de la casa...Clark frunció el ceño.

- es una ventana...¿y?- Luisa rodó los ojos y suspiró. Sentó a Clark a empujones sobre la tapa de la tasa del retrete y lo tomó por los hombros.

- los Spencer no están en casa...si entramos y encontramos alguna pista de que ellos están involucrados en los homicidios...holaaaa Pulitzer!!- dijo ella feliz y Clark se negó rotundamente.

- entonces voy yo sola...tú quédate aquí, damisela en apuros...- él le sonrió con sarcasmo.

- y dejar que te mates tú sola...ni lo sueñes...- ella entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Qué me quisiste dar a entender Skippy...?-

- nada...vamos...- él abrió la ventana y Luisa salió primero. Se escondieron entre los matorrales para no ser vistos por los vecinos. Cuando llegaron a la residencia de los Spencer, Clark se sorprendió por la facilidad con la que Luisa abrió la ventana...

- ¿qué...porqué me miras así?- dijo ella enarcando una ceja...

- ¿esto te lo enseñaron en el ejército...?-

- algunas cosas es mejor no preguntarlas, Smallville...- dijo Luisa con una sonrisa traviesa, entrando a la habitación que resultó ser el baño de la planta baja. Clark suspiró y la siguió. Luisa volteó a verlo y le hizo una señal de que guardara silencio con el dedo índice. Él rodó los ojos. Caminaron con sigilo hacia la planta alta...todo parecía en orden en la recámara de la pareja Spencer...un Blackberry en la mesita de noche llamó la atención de Lane...Luisa lo tomó y comenzó a navegar en los menús del celular...Clark le espetó...

- esto no es buena idea Luisa...¿qué tal si se dan cuenta que alguien entró?- dijo él nervioso mientras miraba por la ventana hacia la calle vigilando por si llegaban los Spencer.

- ¡ding, ding, ding! ¡Tenemos un ganador señoras y señores!- musitó Luisa con emoción.

- ¿encontraste algo?- preguntó él, curioso.

- mensajes y llamadas a Trevor Deville...llámame desconfiada pero no creo que sean solo buenos amigos...-

- necesitamos más pruebas...posiblemente Chloe ya tenga lo que le pedí...- Luisa asintió y Clark sintió pánico cuando escuchó a unos metros de la casa, la voz de Brandon Spencer hablando con su esposa, Angie...

- Luisa...¡creo que alguien viene, deja eso...!- la tomó de la mano y la obligó a dejar el Blackberry en su sitio. Cualquier opción de escape se esfumó porque la lógica le decía que los Spencer los verían cuando salieran. Clark se dirigió a lo único que representaba un escondite decente para ellos. El Closet. La apresuró a entrar, y él entró al último cerrando las puertas del estrecho espacio. Las voces se oían más cerca y Luisa también tenía un rostro de temor...poco visto antes en Luisa Lane. Él la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él abrazándola completamente. Brandon y Angie entraron a la casa sin percatarse de la ventana abierta del baño en la planta baja.

- ¿qué tal si recibimos una llamada...? ¡no puedo creer que se te haya olvidado!- dijo Brandon con molestia mientras Angie tomaba el Blackberry y se lo llevaba con ella. Luisa y Clark voltearon a verse con expectación...los pasos y las voces se alejaron del súper rango de audición del kriptoniano...y Luisa suspiró aliviada suponiendo que ya se habían ido...

- eso estuvo cerca...-

- si...-

- ya puedes soltarme...- dijo Luisa nerviosa dándose cuenta que en ningún momento, Clark había despegado la mirada de ella. Él asintió pero no la soltó.

- Clark...tenemos que salir de aquí...-

- si...- volvió a replicar él, hipnotizado por los labios femeninos. Sin esperar reacción por parte de Luisa, él la besó con fiereza, provocando la ávida respuesta de Lane, quien ni tarda ni perezosa le permitió el acceso a sus labios. La mano en su cintura la estrechó fuertemente haciéndola dar unos pasos hacia él y proporcionándole total disfrute del beso. Los labios demandando mayor acción de su parte la hicieron jadear en busca de aire por lo frenético del beso...fue interminable...y ella tuvo que remediar la situación alejándose un poco, algo casi imposible dado que estaban en el closet. Eso no le impidió a Clark seguir con las caricias de labios; la sensación placentera fue tal que él continuó con los ojos cerrados y buscando que ella nuevamente diera pie a otro beso...ella suspiró y balbuceó débilmente...

- C-Clark...t-tenemos que irnos...- sintió que Clark se inclinaba nuevamente para otro beso. Él asintió y le sonrió buscando sus labios. Luisa se apartó bruscamente y abrió la puerta del closet.

- tenemos que irnos...- y dicho esto, ella salió de la recámara rumbo a la planta baja. Lo dejó sólo, deseando que el momento entre ellos se hubiera prolongado...

- demasiado bueno para ser verdad...- murmuró él sintiéndose derrotado, pero tocándose los labios y recordando la sensación de haberla besado..._otra vez..._

** NOTAS DE LA AUTORA... **

Hola, hola! Me tardé bastante en escribir este chapter, pero espero haya quedado bien y les haya gustado. Si el beso en Crossfire y el súper episodio de Kandor me dejaron con ganas de más...Cuando vi el preview de Pandora...esta era mi cara O.O

Si quieren saber de q hablo pues vayan a Youtube y busquen el preview de Pandora (cortesía de GEM3...ella es mi heroína...me salva la vida con sus videos de SV...¡gracias GEM3!)

Pongámoslo de esta manera...Clark del futuro está tan 'emocionado' de tener a Luisa cerca, que va...¡directo y sin distracciones a quitarle la blusa! ¡Eso es a lo que yo llamo no perder el tiempo! Jajajaja!! Get it oooon, Clarky!! Go Clois!! y ¡yay, por el Clois S3X! (Después de más de 8 años esperando que termine el Clana drama...por fin tenemos Clois!! TT_TT snif, snif...Si antes morí y fui al Clois heaven, ahora con Pandora resucité y me volví a morir...)


	9. ¿Conviviendo con los asesinos? II

GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN POR LOS REVIEWS y disculpen la tardanza!!...sigo en shock por el Clois sex de Pandora y el 'I died when you left'...jajaja!!

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

-- titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena --

** ESPIONAJE, PARTIDOS DE FOOTBALL Y CENAS ENTRE AMIGOS II... **

Cuando salieron de la residencia Spencer, lo último que Luisa deseaba era volver a la casa de los Johnson. _¿porqué respondió el beso? ¿porqué no se negó? ¿porqué no se protegía de salir lastimada de nuevo? Después de todo Clark había decidido ignorar su invitación en aquel café...¿habían quedado como solo amigos, no? ¿porqué él se decidía a actuar justo ahora cuando ella estaba tratando de dejar atrás esos sentimientos?_ Clark trató de sujetarla de la mano al salir de nueva cuenta por la ventana, pero ella evitó el contacto que sólo conseguía ponerla más nerviosa y destrozarle el alma..._él no te quiere Luisa, Lana siempre será su gran amor y aún si te acepta, tú solo serás la segunda opción..._no se percató en qué momento llegaron a la ventana de la habitación que les había servido de coartada para su salida.

- llegamos...- Luisa ni se inmutó.

- Luisa, llegamos...tenemos que entrar...- dijo Clark sacudiéndola levemente y ganándose una mirada desintegradora de parte de Lane.

- bien...- dijo ella con enojo y entró sigilosamente por la ventana del baño, siendo seguida en todo momento por la mirada de Clark. _Está enojada..._

En seguida puso distancia de por medio entre ella y Clark, alejándose hasta quedar de frente al espejo del lavabo...se recargó sobre la superficie de mármol blanco buscando fuerza para sostenerse y que sus pies no se vencieran por el miedo de mostrarse frágil ante la persona menos deseada...agachó la cabeza evitando ver su reflejo y tomó aire con pesadez. Escuchó a Clark entrando y cerrando la ventana.

- si quieres que todo siga como antes entre nosotros...eso no puede volver a suceder Smallville...- dijo Luisa sin levantar la vista y apoyándose con más esfuerzo sobre el lavabo. _No quería ver cuál era la reacción de Clark ante su petición..._

- ¿porqué no...?- preguntó él decepcionado y dolido. _Se estaba arriesgando...estaba tomando la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Luisa..._

- ¡porque somos amigos! ¡Estamos aquí para trabajar en una historia y tú te estás metiendo demasiado en tu papel de esposo, Clark...!-

- no estoy interpretando ningún papel, Luisa...estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien...- y como un potente flash, las palabras de Clark la enceguecieron por unos instantes; tanto que creyó perder la noción de la realidad por un segundo. _No hizo falta analizarlas concienzudamente para hallar el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras debajo de la peculiar y críptica forma de hablar de Clark..._

- ¿hacer las cosas bien? ¿Desde cuando te preocupas por mi...? ¿desde cuando creíste que valía la pena...hmm...cómo dijiste...'hacer las cosas bien'?- y Clark decidió no guardarse las cosas.

- ya te lo dije...desde que me di cuenta de lo que tengo frente a mí...- y él trató de acercarse pero Luisa lo rechazó.

- no hagas esto más difícil Clark...-

- escucha...sé que lo que pasó con Lana fue un error y que te lastimé...pero si me dieras una oportunidad para...- con una risa llena de sorna, Luisa lo detuvo en seco antes de que él siguiera hablando...

- ¿otra oportunidad, dices?- se rió nuevamente tratando de controlar las traicioneras lágrimas... - desde que volví de Star City he estado haciendo eso mismo Clark...dándote oportunidad tras oportunidad...creyendo tontamente que podía...- se detuvo y movió la cabeza y volvió a agacharla para evitar mirarlo, mientras él fruncía el ceño y las palabras se le clavaban en el pecho cual puñal.

- que podía...ocupar un lugar...- alzó un poco la vista y lo vio tratando de acercarse para tocarla...Lane volvió a reírse más amargamente... - y cada vez que eso pasó...terminé igual...lastimada...- y olvidándose que las lágrimas trataban de escapársele, lo encaró con determinación. A él se le fue el habla al verla tan deshecha. El insistente toquido en la puerta los alertó y Luisa se tomó el puente de la nariz y aspiró con fuerza, soltando a la vez un respiro por la boca y negando con la cabeza...

- ¿todo bien ahí dentro?- preguntó Kate preocupada desde afuera.

- si, ahora vamos...- respondió Luisa con voz quebrada mientras Clark seguía insistiendo en acercarse a ella.

- tenemos que terminar de una buena vez con las mentiras entre nosotros Luisa...- susurró él.

- no tenemos nada que terminar...lo que vamos a hacer es salir de aquí y aparentar que estamos felizmente casados...así que ajústate al plan...no te estoy pidiendo un gran sacrificio...- respondió Luisa con sorna y Clark se enojó aún más por la actitud evasiva de Lane..._es cierto, no podía culparla...era lógico que quisiera cuidarse de otra decepción, pero si tan solo pudiera darse cuenta que él había cambiado...vería que esta vez todo era de verdad..._

- ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?- insistió la preocupada voz de Kate. Clark tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta...

- estamos bien...dennos un poco más de tiempo...tenemos cosas de que hablar...-

- de acuerdo...si necesitan algo, solo llámennos...a mi o a Steve...- y Kate se fue.

- gracias...- dijo Luisa con voz tiesa y la mirada desviada hacia la ventana.

- estoy dispuesto a darte tiempo Luisa...pero no me pidas que me aleje de ti porque no lo voy a hacer...incluso si me toma una eternidad hacer que confíes de nuevo en mí, no me voy a dar por vencido ¿me escuchaste?- por fin él se acercó y la tomó por los hombros fijando la verdiazul mirada en Lane. Luisa se sorprendió con las palabras tan decididas, pero no se dejó ganar por el ya conocido encanto Kent..._Luisa Lane era un hueso duro de roer..._

- vas a necesitar una silla porque vas a tener que quedarte sentado esperando que eso suceda...- y aunque la mirada de dolor que Clark le dirigió fue punzante y le provocó un sentimiento de culpa, no se arrepintió por decir eso. La respuesta de Clark ante el reto fue aún más impactante...

- no te preocupes Lane, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo...y no me voy a cansar...- dijo él susurrándole al oído y ella se quedó estática mientras lo veía abrir la puerta del baño y salir con un gesto en el rostro que, bien podría ser de enojo, o de arrogancia...ella ya no sabía muy bien qué pensar...Al llegar a la sala, encontraron que habían sido el mayor punto de interés para las parejas presentes en lugar del partido de americano que se suponía era el principal motivo de la invitación. Los Sharks de Metrópolis iban ganando 18 a 12 a los Dolphins...Clark ni siquiera se molestó en darle una mirada a su esposa, y Luisa hizo lo mismo. Kate le dijo por lo bajo a Steve...

- creo que se pelearon...-

- si, y no quedaron en buenos términos por lo que veo...-

- ¿crees que sea buena idea si hablamos con ellos?- y Steve asintió. Kate percibió una buena oportunidad cuando vio que Luisa regresaba de nuevo al baño, y Clark se iba a la cocina. Cada uno los siguió por su parte.

- no te has perdido mucho del segundo cuarto, Clark...- dijo Steve en tono casual mientras miraba al aludido. Tenía ambas manos sobre la mesa y la mirada perdida hacia algún lugar de la alacena. No respondió nada.

- vaya...es más grave de lo que creí...- y Clark volteó a ver a Steve con un semblante de derrota y una palidez que lo hacía verse enfermo.

- perdón, no te oí la primera vez...- y dicho esto, Clark bajó el rostro y miró las líneas de la madera de la mesa, como si fueran sumamente interesantes.

- ¿discutieron?- Steve se recargó contra un costado del refrigerador, viéndolo fijamente.

- no...- él tomó aire varias veces... - si...bueno...es difícil de explicar...-

- ya lo creo...parece como si hubiera estallado la 2ª guerra mundial entre los Kent...- y Clark hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- no es la primera vez que sucede...-

- pero eso no quiere decir que la situación no tenga arreglo, Clark...- dijo Steve en tono serio.

- son muchas cosas...dudo que una explicación o una disculpa lo solucionen...- y Clark se acomodó el cabello nerviosamente, evitando ver a Steve.

- hace poco tiempo que nos conocemos, pero puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme; que tú la amas...- Steve se acercó a él y se quedó a su lado, recargando los codos sobre la mesa y esperando que Clark respondiera.

- ¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Clark tragando saliva y tratando de deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

- son tantas cosas...cuando hablas de ella, cómo la miras, cuando dices su nombre tus ojos se iluminan...- y Steve se carcajeó cuando vio que Clark se sonrojó.

-debo aprender a ser menos expresivo ¿no?- preguntó el kriptoniano con una media sonrisa.

- no Clark...eso es perfectamente normal y entendible...aunque no puedo evitar sentir que hay algo que no los deja ser felices...podría equivocarme pero creo que tiene que ver con un amor de tu pasado...- y si Clark estaba pálido cuando Steve lo encontró, ahora su rostro adquirió el color blanco de una hoja de papel.

- ¡¿co...cómo dices?!-

- cuando estábamos en la mesa...el rostro de Luisa era de tristeza cuando mi esposa comentó acerca de mi ex...-

- eres muy observador...- dijo Clark, queriéndole dar un buen uso en ese momento a su supervelocidad para salir corriendo de ahí y evitar lo que presentía que venía.

- ¿tuvo que compartir tu atención con tu ex...?-

- es...complicado...- y Steve se rió, asintiendo.

- Clark...aunque lo dudes, entiendo por lo que estás pasando...-

- mi situación es diferente a la tuya Steve...yo no tengo la suerte que tú tienes...cometí varios errores y ahora los estoy pagando...y no puedo decir que no merezco lo que me está pasando porque yo soy el único culpable...-

- yo también estuve de aquel lado...y créeme...lo único que Luisa necesita es que le hagas saber lo que sientes...que la hagas confiar en ti...-

- ese es el problema...-

- entonces debes preguntarte seriamente si has dejado atrás totalmente tu pasado y estás listo para enfocarte en un futuro con Luisa, porque si no lo haces, lo único que vas a conseguir es lastimarla y alejarla Clark...- Steve suspiró evitando que la voz se le quebrara al recordar que algo parecido le había sucedido con Kate. - y te lo digo por experiencia...- dijo Steve mientras se levantaba y quedaba a la altura de Clark. Lo vio con comprensión y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- vamos Luisa...tú eres fuerte...¡tienes que ser fuerte! No vas a dejar que nadie te lastime de nuevo...- murmuró Luisa entre jadeos. El sabor salado en su garganta era indicio de que su fortaleza se le había ido desde hace mucho; y en su lugar había quedado la presencia del desamor. _Obviamente no podía ir pregonando por las calles que amaba a Clark Kent, sobre todo cuando sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos..._

- maldito complejo de súper héroe...- ella volvió a restregarse los ojos, evitando la salida de las lágrimas. - soy solo Luisa Lane...no podría soportar otro fr...- y Luisa se quedó callada cuando vio a Kate entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta con seguro tras ella.

- perdón...necesitaba un momento para estar sola...ya me voy...- y Lane corrió horrorizada hacia la puerta, pero la amigable mano de Kate la detuvo.

- me imaginé que estarías aquí...no te preocupes, puedes quedarte...- y Luisa se detuvo, ponderando las palabras de Kate. Volvió a su posición sobre el lavabo. E insistió en bajar el rostro para que la esposa de Steve no viera su eminente debilidad.

- acabo de comprobar que tengo un don natural para arruinar reuniones y fiestas de compromiso...- dijo Luisa con una carcajada de desilusión mirando su reflejo por breves instantes.

- no tienes porque decirme nada si no quieres Luisa...pero guardarte el sufrimiento para ti sola no es nada bueno...ya verás como las cosas se arreglan...- Clark se sintió mal al estar escuchando la conversación, pero necesitaba saber..._saber si podía..._

- no soy precisamente el ejemplo de mujer abierta y sentimental Kate...-

- ya somos dos...- dijo ella riéndose y haciendo que Luisa la volteara a ver con cara de '¿qué te tomaste?'

- cuando hablé de la ex de Steve me di cuenta que pasaste por lo mismo que yo...aunque lo hayas negado...-

- mi padre me haría corte marcial si supiera que soy tan predecible...- Kate volvió a reírse.

- bueno...es algo normal en una mujer que está enamorada...- y Luisa no desmintió las palabras de Kate. Su silencio fue prueba suficiente. Afuera, la cara de Shock de Clark hizo juego con su palidez.

- es...complicado...-

- si es complicado, no te preocupes...-

- es decir...todo pasó tan rápido...no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, de negarme...por primera vez sentí que alguien me necesitaba y dije 'al demonio, voy a tomar el riesgo' y las cosas terminaron mal...- Luisa se rió y tomó aire para esconder su rostro y las lágrimas traicioneras... - y cuando digo mal, me refiero a una situación de proporciones apocalípticas, sumado a que pasé una vergüenza pública por dejarme llevar...es decir...¿qué me hizo creer que podría tener una oportunidad de...?- Luisa sonrió con sorna y volvió a suspirar... - ¿sabes qué? No quiero arruinarte la velada...así que solo voy a cerrar la boca y pretenderé que no tuve uno de mis ya conocidos lapsos de estupidez...-

- ¿un amor de su pasado...?- y la pregunta le congeló a Lane hasta los dedos de los pies.

- ¿pasado? Ja! Sería difícil definir qué parte de su vida pertenece al pasado porque prácticamente de ahí no sale...- y Clark en la cocina apretó los puños sobre la mesa..._Otro golpe bajo bien asestado_..._¿qué esperabas, Clark...su comprensión? ¿qué perdiera la memoria y se lanzara a tus brazos así como así?¿cómo pudiste ser tan tonto?_

- entonces empiecen desde cero...no dejes que se te vaya...lucha por él Luisa...- y Lane se rió con desilusión.

- ese es el problema...que yo nunca...lo tuve...- y Luisa aprovechó el desconcierto de Kate y salió presurosa del baño, aparentando tranquilidad absoluta. Y Clark hizo grandes esfuerzos para lograr hacer lo mismo, pero falló miserablemente. El semblante serio de Luisa le hizo entender que necesitaban urgentemente irse de ahí, y hablar de lo que tuvieran que hablar. Con miradas distantes entre ellos, se despidieron de las parejas y les agradecieron por la velada. Cuando se fueron, Sienna preguntó...

- ¿se pelearon...?- y todas las demás parejas invitadas respondieron con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.

** EN LA RESIDENCIA KENT... **

- tenemos que hablar...- fue lo primero que Clark dijo cuando llegaron a la casa. Luisa no le hizo caso y comenzó a subir las escaleras...Clark la tomó de la mano y la obligó a quedarse en su sitio.

- por mi, puedes continuar...no creo que necesites mi presencia para...'explayarte'-

- entonces no huyas y dime lo que sientes...cualquier cosa, pero di algo...no esperes que yo lo adivine...- la voz cortante de él no pasó desapercibida y Luisa sintió un coraje inmenso cuando sintió rastros de arrogancia en su petición.

- la última vez que chequé...no fui yo la que huyó Clark...si no mal recuerdo yo fui a la que dejaste plantada...-

- y cuando traté de disculparme me dijiste que había sido un error...-

- error o no, no tengo ni el humor ni la paciencia para soportar una confrontación de 'quién dijo qué'- ella se soltó del agarre, pero Clark tenía todo calculado.

- ¿a qué le tienes miedo, Luisa? ¿a admitir que estás enamorada de mi?- y Luisa abrió la boca por la sorpresa, y a Clark ya no le pareció tan buena idea enfrentarse a ella.

- tú y tu ego Clark...siempre tú...-

- entonces niégalo...niega que sientes algo por mi...- él se cruzó de brazos con una semi sonrisa, expectante por la respuesta. Lo que menos se imaginó fue ver a Luisa comenzando a llorar por _su _culpa. Quería que se confesaran mutuamente lo que sentían...no que ella se sintiera mal.

- lo único que quiero Clark, es alejarme de la catástrofe llamada Clark y Lana, antes de que me arrastren dentro y me hagan parte de su círculo vicioso...- otra vez, Luisa se las arregló para bajarle la moral.

- ¿eso quiere decir que no sientes nada por mí?-

- eso quiere decir que si llegué a sentir algo por ti, ya se murió...porque tú te encargaste de pisotearlo...¡vamos Clark...vi tu cara en la boda de Chloe...era como si esperaras que yo me esfumara ahí mismo para que corrieras hacia Lana!-

- no digas tonterías...- dijo él en tono severo.

- si tú insistes en continuar creyendo que tú y Lana son la reencarnación del 2008 de Romeo y Julieta, por mi no te detengas Clark...puedes ir a buscarla ahora mismo si eso es lo que quieres...nadie te detiene, yo aprendí a la mala que nadie compite contra Lana Lang...-

- no voy a irme...y no estás compitiendo contra nadie...-

- entonces déjame ir a descansar...- ella se volvió hacia las escaleras y las subió a paso lento, cuando de nueva cuenta fue detenida por la voz llena de determinación de Clark.

- quiero que me des una oportunidad de estar contigo...- dijo él en voz alta, consiguiendo detenerla, y yendo a su encuentro en las escaleras.

- no soy Lana, y tú mismo lo dijiste...-

- y estoy contento de que no lo seas...tú eres tú...única e irrepetible...- las palabras de él la hicieron derramar más lágrimas.

- ¿porqué me haces esto, Clark...?- preguntó ella entre sollozos, que Clark se encargó de callar a besos.

- shhh...- él le puso el dedo índice sobre los labios y siguió hablando. - déjame mostrarte lo que siento, Luisa -

La súplica de él fue demasiado para Lane, y ninguno de los dos supo en que momento descendieron las escaleras, ni en que momento los besos se volvieron asfixiantes y tan necesitados. No sabían que el e-mail de Chloe con el informe completo sobre los Spencer había llegado a su destino y esperaba ser leído por ellos.

** AFUERA DE LA RESIDENCIA KENT... **

Los Johnson, junto a Ralph y Sienna se decidían entre tocar o no tocar a la puerta.

- ¿creen que sea buena idea?-

- ¿y si se pelean más fuerte?-

* * *

Su ardor por tocarla lo hizo romperle la parte inferior del vestido, haciéndole una larga rasgadura que iba desde la parte alta del muslo hasta la orilla de la falda. Luisa no se tomó tiempo para desabrocharle los botones y simplemente le abrió la camisa con fuerza. Él soltó una risita y siguió besándola. _¿Cómo llegaron al sillón...?_

- quiero contarte todo, Luisa, todo...prométeme que nada va a cambiar...- pidió él entre besos. Luisa lo detuvo y se le quedó mirando largamente.

- jamás...- fue la respuesta de ella, algo corta de aliento. Ella volvió a detenerlo. Ahora fue el turno para Clark de observarla detenidamente.

- ¿qué estamos haciendo, Clark?- él enarcó una ceja.

- ¿ya se te olvidó? Una actividad que produce endorfinas...la cual dos personas comparten...con movimientos repetitivos que terminan con un clímax...- Luisa se ruborizó y se rió cuando él volvió a besarla.

- ¿te acuerdas de eso?-

- te sorprenderías si te dijera que recuerdo cada cosa que me has dicho...- iban a comenzar a besarse de nuevo, cuando el frío metálico del silenciador de un arma contra la nuca de Clark los detuvo. Angie y Brandon se encontraban detrás del respaldo del sillón, mirándolos con sorna...Brandon amartilló...

- ¿interrumpimos algo...Srita. Lane, Sr. Kent?- preguntó Angie burlona. Luisa y Clark se sorprendieron y se levantaron de la comprometedora situación en la que se encontraban.

** AFUERA DE LA RESIDENCIA KENT... **

- yo creo que lo mejor es dejar que arreglen esto por si mismos...- replicó Steve ante la indecisa mirada de Kate, quien tenía la mano puesta sobre el timbre de la puerta; dispuesta a tocar en cualquier momento.

- ¿y si algo les pasa?-

- hablas como si fueran a matarse...-

- caras vemos, corazones no sabemos...-

- Steve tiene razón, mejor vámonos...- Kate se convenció.

- ¿se van? ¿tan pronto? ¡Si la fiesta apenas comienza!- dijo Liz saliendo de entre los arbustos y apuntándoles con un arma. Llevaba a Emily y a Jack Carter como rehenes. Con el arma les hizo una seña de que se quedaran quietos. A empujones los hizo quedar frente a la puerta, y abrió la puerta con un duplicado de las llaves.

- ¡entren! ¡y no hagan ningún ruido o me deshago de todos de una buena vez!- amenazó Liz y todos entraron a la residencia de los Kent.


	10. Rehenes, confrontaciones y final ¿feliz?

GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN POR LOS REVIEWS y disculpen la tardanza!!

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

-- titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena --

** REHENES, CONFRONTACIONES Y UN FINAL ¿FELIZ?... **

Los Carter y los Johnson se miraron entre si con temor, mientras Brandon tomaba a Clark del hombro y lo obligaba a sentarse de nuevo en el sillón apuntándole con el arma en la cabeza. Luisa trató de esconder las lágrimas y de ser valiente; pero el ver a Clark en peligro disparó su terror.

- no me esperaba este tipo de interrupciones...lo de Chloe es entendible, pero esto es estúpido...- murmuró ella mientras se ganaba una mirada seria de Clark.

- ¿podríamos hablar de esto cuando no estemos en medio de un secuestro?- pidió él, algo molesto.

- hay que darles crédito, engañaron a casi todo el mundo con su farsa de recién casados...- dijo la voz en tono bajo de Liz. Angie y Brandon se sorprendieron.

- ¿Liz...qué haces aquí?- preguntó él. Angie lo miró con coraje. Liz sonrió. Luisa dijo en burla...

- ¡ohh, se conocen! ¡qué bonita reunión!-

- hablas demasiado...- Liz le apuntó a Luisa en la cabeza, y Clark se movió furioso logrando a ratos, zafarse del agarre de Brandon. _¡Al diablo con mantener en secreto los poderes...!_

- para ser sólo su compañero reaccionas exageradamente, Kent- dijo Liz con sorna. Clark apretó los labios y el gesto de coraje en su rostro se hizo más marcado.

- él siempre es así...- dijo Luisa alarmada cuando Brandon le apuntó de nueva cuenta a Clark.

- Trevor los quiere muertos...-

- ¿conoces a Trevor?- Liz se rió ante la pregunta de Angie.

- me mandó a terminar bien el trabajo que ustedes por poco echaron a perder...¿qué les pasó? ¿el nuevo dúo de la muerte se ha quedado corto?- Brandon apretó los puños.

- cuando nos deshagamos de ellos, estamos libres...- Liz se rió con crueldad.

- ¿libres? Por favor Brandon, no seas ridículo...pensé que eras ingenuo, pero estás a otro nivel de ingenuidad...yo lo llamaría estupidez...¿crees que Deville los iba a dejar libres, sin antes entregarlos? ¡que poco lo conocen!-

- ohhh...¿y tú si lo conoces? ¿me pregunto...hasta _dónde_ lo conoces?- Liz abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y se enfureció.

- lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que una agente del FBI con mi historial y reputación quedará totalmente fuera de este asunto...para nuestra operación, yo soy quién valientemente puso en riesgo su vida para proteger al...- soltó una carcajada burlona. - matrimonio...Kent-

- tampoco nadie sospecha de nosotros...sólo somos una pareja de _marines_ retirados...-

- u-un momento...¿la propia gente del gobierno está metida en esto? ¡qué asco me dan! ¡servir al país...ajá, claro...malditos terroristas!- dijo Luisa con rabia. Brandon se sentó junto a ella, tomándola por el cuello y poniéndole el arma sobre la sien.

- ¿tú que sabes de esto? ¡no eres más que una reportera de cuarta!- y cuando Clark se disponía a levantar a Brandon por el cuello, Luisa hizo algo inesperado. _Le sonrió a Brandon._

- podré ser una reportera de cuarta...pero jamás me vendería al mejor postor...¿qué no es eso lo que les enseñan a los _marines_ en el ejército...valores morales?-

- ¿reportera?- dijo en tono dubitativo Emily.

- ¿qué quiso decir con reportera...?- preguntó Kate. Luisa suspiró cuando Brandon la soltó; y respondió...

- larga historia, poco tiempo para contarla...-

- recuérdame que la próxima vez nos pongamos otro apellido...- dijo Clark con sorna, tratando de distraer a Brandon.

- no me gusta, pero voy a decir 'te lo dije'-

- ¿ohh, y tu apellido era mejor idea?-

- ¡podríamos haber escogido otro!-

- ¡basta!- dijo Brandon molesto, y tomó a Luisa por el hombro, apuntándole a la cabeza; obligándola a levantarse del sillón. Clark los siguió aterrorizado con la mirada; porque con una sola seña Luisa le ordenó que no se atreviera a hacer algo estúpido para rescatarla. Liz hizo lo mismo con Clark.

- ¿dónde está la información?-

- ¿de qué hablas?-

- ¡vamos, habla! ¿qué información tienen de nosotros?-

- ohh...verá Sr. terrorista, algunos reporteros todavía obtenemos información a la antigua...entiéndase en papel...- dijo Luisa rogando porque no se les ocurriera ir a revisar a la recámara, donde se encontraba la portátil que Chloe les había prestado.

- por desgracia de ustedes no tenemos nada...- replicó Lane, y Clark asintió cuando Angie lo miró inquisitoriamente.

- bien...podemos creerles o no, pero de aquí no salen vivos...- Luisa se estremeció y Clark la miró con preocupación.

- ya que la plática es tan dinámica, y como no vamos a salir vivos de aquí como ustedes lo aseguraron, quiero preguntarles cuánto valemos...¡si! ¿cuánto van a recibir por...'cada cabeza que corten'?- Brandon se rió porque la mujer era bastante valiente, tomando en cuenta la situación.

- ¿no te han dicho que la curiosidad mató al gato?-

- si, pero resulta que no pertenezco al género de los félidos...en otras palabras...no soy gato...- dijo ella con una risa sarcástica cuando vio a Brandon perder su temple frío.

- que bueno que conserves tu sentido del humor...hará tu muerte un poco más llevadera...- dijo él acariciando con la orilla del cañón del arma, la barbilla y la mandíbula de Lane.

- ¡déjala en paz!- gritó Clark furioso. Sin más, Brandon se dirigió hacia Clark y lo golpeó en la cara. Cuando Clark volteó el rostro, Brandon se quedó sin aliento y asustado...

Clark le dio un leve cabezazo que en términos de fuerza kriptoniana no significó nada, pero que en términos humanos lo dejo knockeado sin sentido en el piso. Angie trató de dispararle, pero una patada alta dirigida hacia sus manos de parte de Luisa, la hicieron soltar el arma. Ambas rodaron por el piso golpeándose con tal intensidad, que hasta la propia Liz se sorprendió. Luego trató de dispararle a Luisa, pero fue detenida por un Clark a supervelocidad. Con un solo toque de su dedo, la knockeó a ella también. Todo esto pasó desapercibido para el ojo humano, pues los rehenes se preguntaban que era lo que había pasado, cuando Clark se acercó a preguntarles si estaban bien. Luisa aventó el arma más lejos y se levantó para seguir a Angie quien iba tras el arma. Un potente disparo cortó el silencio...

- ¡Clark!-

- ¡Luisa!- y ella cayó entre sus brazos...le sonrió...la bala se impactó en el florero que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

- e-es solo un rozón de bala...sólo un rozón...- y ella se levantó valientemente tocándose las costillas de su lado derecho. Cuando Angie se encontraba cortando cartucho nerviosamente para disparar de nuevo, Luisa le dio un puñetazo en plena cara que la mando a visitar el suelo. Fatigada y con el dolor visible en su rostro, dijo con orgullo...

- nunca te metas con Lane y Kent...- Clark le sonrió y la tomó por el brazo izquierdo, pasándolo por sobre sus hombros para ayudarla a estabilizarse.

- ¿qué sería de ti sin mí, Smallville?-

- es lo mismo que llevo preguntándome desde hace 5 años, Luisa...- replicó él con humor y acariciando la mano femenina que se tocaba las costillas. Emily corrió hacia ellos para ayudarles y Clark le pidió que fuera por algodón, alcohol, y vendas que se encontraban en una de las gavetas de la alacena en la cocina. Clark de un tirón le rasgo la parte donde se encontraba el rozón de bala.

- ¿no puedes mantener las manos lejos de mi, ehh?-

- pretenderé que no escuché eso y voy a dejar pasar el comentario...considerando que estuviste a punto de morir, puedo ser un poco flexible...- espetó él con rostro serio.

- ¿estás enojado?- preguntó Luisa mordiéndose el labio y ganándose una mirada de regaño por parte de Clark.

- no tenías que hacer eso...no tenías porque jugar al héroe...- _Iba a sacrificar su vida...por mi..._

- oye...ya estamos parejos...considera esto como que...te devolví el favor...- _stiletto...no tiene gracia...pudiste morir por mi culpa..._Las miradas de reproche de los Carter, los Johnson y de Ralph y Sienna White hacia ellos no se hicieron esperar. Clark hábilmente curó la herida de Luisa y se levantó del sillón manteniendo la vigilancia sobre los desmayados mientras esperaban que algún agente del FBI llegara. Finalmente Oscar el compañero de Liz, llegó y junto con otros 3 agentes metieron a Liz, Angie y Brandon a una patrulla. Oscar habló con ellos...

- Oscar Miller...-

- Luisa Lane y Clark Kent...- se saludaron de manos.

- estuve a cargo de su vigilancia junto con Liz...jamás nos imaginamos que un sicario de Deville estaba dentro hasta que yo intercepté una llamada telefónica...tengo que pedirles una disculpa...mi deber era protegerlos y fallé...- Clark sonrió levemente.

- no tiene de qué disculparse agente...las apariencias son engañosas...-

- ¿ustedes son los que LuthorCorp nos consiguió?-

- ¿LuthorCorp? No...esos serían los agentes Green y Walters...- dijo Oscar señalando a dos agentes a la distancia, que se encontraban vigilando la patrulla.

- ¿entonces, quién...?-

- la agente Jean, Liz y su servidor fuimos asignados por el General Lane y por la Senadora Kent respectivamente, para hacernos cargo de su seguridad...deben estar en camino...-

- genial...corte marcial ahora si segura...- dijo Lane soltando un respiro y viendo a Clark con sorpresa. Cuando escucharon el motor del hummer a lo lejos, no hubo duda de quienes habían llegado. Sam y Martha abrazaron a sus hijos, y luego Sam se dirigió a Luisa.

- siempre metiéndote en problemas, Lu...-

- no sería yo, si no lo hiciera Pa...- dijo ella y le dio otro pequeño abrazo a su padre.

- espero que te hayas comportado bien con mi Lu, Kent...- Martha interrumpió a Sam con una sonrisa y habló...

- por supuesto Sam...Mí hijo es todo un hombre y un caballero...de eso estoy segura...-

- la Sra. Kent tiene razón Pa...Clark se portó muy bien conmigo, cuando dormíamos juntos, en el desayuno, cuando...hmmm...¿qué?- y ella ya no pudo decir más porque las caras de shock de Martha y Sam evidenciaron lo que ella había dicho.

- ¡¿Durmieron juntos?!- y Clark no sabía donde meterse. Pensó en aclarar las cosas antes de que Luisa metiera la pata.

- ¡si!...hmm...¡no!...más bien...dormimos juntos...o sea...dormir, del verbo dormir y nada más...-

- ohh si, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor Kent...pero te advierto una cosa ¡si embarazaste a mi hija vas a tener que cumplirle como hombre, me oíste!-

- ¡Pa, en serio...me estas avergonzando en público! ¡y no estoy embarazada!-

- Sam, cálmate...ya escuchaste...no pasó nada...solo durmieron juntos...yo no dudaría de la integridad de ambos...no creo que nos estén mintiendo...-

- eso espero Martha...porque si luego me entero de que tengo un nieto no reconocido...¡dios los ampare! ¡corte marcial a ambos!- Clark sonrió algo desubicado aflojándose el cuello de la camisa. Luisa tomó a Sam por los hombros.

- ¡Pa! A ver...tranquilo...inhala...exhala...mi compañero de trabajo y amigo aquí presente es todo un caballero- _A veces demasiado para mi gusto y de las interrupciones ya ni hablamos..._y Luisa se rió cuando Sam esbozó una sonrisa.

- no podría soportar que algo malo te pasara Lu...eres mi pequeña...- Luisa rodó los ojos, y Clark le sonrió.

- ¡Pa! ¿qué te está pasando? ¡¿desde cuando eres tan sentimental?!-

- no soy sentimental...me preocupo por ti, que es diferente...-

- ajá...- y Luisa se puso a platicar con Martha sobre la historia mientras los agentes del FBI se retiraban. Sam vio escrutadoramente a Clark, y este solo tragó saliva.

- G-General...quiero que sepa que yo jamás...es decir...para dar ese paso necesitaríamos estar casados o tener una relación...y-y no es que yo esté sugiriendo que no tengamos una buena relación o que nos casemos ¡claro! hipotéticamente hablando...sobre una posible boda. Usted sabe que yo respeto a Luisa...y un hijo sería mucha responsabilidad...- Sam enarcó una ceja y le sonrió. Le dio una palmada en el hombro a Clark y asintió...

- eres un buen muchacho Kent...voy a decirte algo...un 90% de los novios de Lu nunca me agradaron...y eso que los tenía bajo supervisión militar, pero tú...tú eres diferente...espero que la hagas muy feliz...- y Clark se quedó con la boca abierta procesando las palabras de Sam. Luisa los interrumpió.

- Pa...¿otra vez usando tus técnicas rusas de intimidación? Lo juro, un día de estos el pobre Smallville va a salir corriendo despavorido ante mi presencia...¿cómo esperas que haga amigos si te la pasas ahuyentándolos?-

- estaba dándole algunos consejos a este fiero soldado...-

- ajá...claro...- y Sam sonrió viéndolos a ambos y regresó a hummer junto con Martha. Les avisaron que regresarían de inmediato a Washington donde habría una reunión del departamento de defensa. Luisa y Clark se despidieron de ambos, deseándoles un buen viaje. Voltearon al ver las caras de enojo de los Carter, los Johnson y los White.

- ejem...Luisa Lane y Clark Kent...Diario el Planeta...Metrópolis...- dijo ella con una sonrisa y ofreciéndoles la mano.

** 2 DÍAS DESPUÉS...DIARIO EL PLANETA, METRÓPOLIS **

En primera plana. A 8 columnas. La foto de Deville siendo procesado en la cárcel y la información sobre sus conexiones con el Jihad y los 'Spencer' gracias a Chloe y Watchtower. El motivo máximo de orgullo fue saber que se había comenzado a labrar un camino como reportero junto a Luisa.

Debajo del título que se leía "Senador republicano financia al Jihad púrpura con presupuesto del senado" en letras grandes; se leía "reportaje por Luisa Lane & Clark Kent". Sonrió complacido cuando Jeff el interno, los felicitó a ambos por el excelente trabajo. Luisa tomó el periódico en sus manos y se lo mostró orgullosa a Clark.

- primera plana ¿no es increíble? No cabe duda...en verdad somos buenos trabajando en equipo...-

- si...siempre y cuando no te pongas en el camino de alguna bala...-

- ¿otra vez con eso? Ya te dije que estamos parejos...tú me salvas, yo te salvo...- y sin decir agua va, Clark la abrazó y le susurró al oído...

- no sé que haría si algo te sucediera...no quiero ni imaginarlo...-

- Clark...-

- lo digo en serio...y todavía tenemos una plática pendiente...- iba a acercarse más a ella cuando la irritante voz de Oliver entrando al bullpen, los separó.

- ¡el dúo dinámico ataca de nuevo!-

- ¡Ollie...!- Luisa lo saludó y lo abrazó. Las miradas del rubio y el pelinegro trabadas en combate visual sin ella saberlo...

- ¡Oliver! ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no tienes multinacionales que dirigir, lugares a dónde viajar...gente a quién ayudar...?-

- dejé al héroe en mi pent house, si es eso a lo que te refieres...- Clark apretó los puños y Luisa enarcó una ceja.

- tú...- vio a Oliver - y tú...- volteó a ver a Clark. - se comportan como gente civilizada o me voy...- No repararon en el escándalo que varias de sus colegas de trabajo, en su mayoría féminas, hicieron cuando un hombre pelinegro, atractivo y de ojos azules entró por la puerta giratoria del Planeta con dirección rumbo al bullpen.

- S...Srita. Lane...creo que la buscan...- musitó Jeff con voz temerosa cuando guió al hombre hasta el lugar de trabajo de Luisa. Cuando ella volteó, se sorprendió gratamente; y tanto Oliver como Clark, supieron que la situación estaba color de hormiga.

- B-Bruno...¿q-qué haces...aquí?- el aludido sonrió encantadoramente, y más que nunca Clark se lamentó de no poder usar su visión de calor para reducir al hombre frente a ellos, a simples cenizas.

- oí de tu acto heroico con Deville, y pensé en venir desde Gotham a traerte estas...- le dio un ramo de rosas blancas y Luisa se sonrojó quedándose sin palabras ante el detalle.

- el único héroe que yo conozco lo tienes frente a ti, Bruno...- dijo ella mirando a Clark y señalándolo.

- ohh...el famoso Clark Kent...Luisa me ha hablado de ti...- Lane se sonrojó. Clark hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras 'sin querer' le apretaba la mano con más fuerza de la necesaria; al saludarlo. Bruno supo muy bien esconder el dolor, pero si hizo un pequeño gesto de incomodidad.

- pues es extraño, porque Luisa nunca ha hablado de ti...- Lane soltó una risita, y movió la cabeza.

- por supuesto que si Smallville...tienes una memoria pésima...¿el chico de primera clase...de mi viaje a México...?-

- ahh...ese...- dijo Clark despectivamente y Ollie sonrió mientras movía la cabeza. Bruno se salió por la tangente, evitando pelea verbal con el amigo de Luisa.

- Queen...que sorpresa verte por aquí...-

- lo mismo digo, Díaz...- Luisa los vio a ambos y preguntó curiosa...

- ¿se conocen...?- Oliver respondió.

- si...del colegio privado a donde asistía en Star City...me parece raro que hayas salido de Gotham, Díaz...te gustan los lugares...obscuros...- dijo Ollie con sorna.

- algunas cosas de Metrópolis me han cautivado...- dijo Díaz viendo discretamente a Luisa. Clark y Oliver se miraron entre si como preguntándose '¿lo golpeas tú primero, o lo hago yo?'

- venía a invitarte a almorzar, ya que estoy de paso por aquí...- dijo Bruno casualmente, entregándole el ramo de flores, y mirándola con intensidad.

- hmm...Bruno...pues es que...Clark y yo siempre almorzamos juntos...-

- si...Luisa y yo siempre almorzamos juntos...- secundó Clark, haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'siempre'.

- sólo por hoy podrías hacer una excepción...no creo que a él le moleste...- _aleja esos pensamientos asesinos Clark, no son dignos de un kriptoniano..._

- pues de hecho yo quería hablar contigo de algo importante, Luisa...- terció Oliver y Clark suspiró enojado. Luisa los vio y enarcó una ceja.

- ¿así son siempre todos los hombres...? ¿Comportándose como cavernícolas buscando la preservación de la especie...todos territoriales? ¡cielos!- Bruno abrió los ojos sorprendido, Oliver sonrió moviendo la cabeza, y Clark se rió por lo bajo. _Eso solo sucede cuando están compitiendo por la misma mujer, Luisa..._

- hmm...Clark...¿te molestaría si almorzamos juntos mañana? ¿o que te parece la cena de esta noche...? ¡e invitamos a Ollie también!- _no me gusta compartir tu atención con Clark...pero haré el esfuerzo, todo sea por ti._

- está bien...¿ordenamos china o tailandesa...?- preguntó él con una sonrisa fingida. Bruno le dirigió una mirada congelante, y Clark solo se encogió de hombros.

- china...hace meses que no pruebo unos buenos fideos...-

- está bien...8 en punto en la granja...- y Luisa asintió mientras tomaba su bolso y Bruno les daba una mirada triunfal a ambos. Ella lo tomó del brazo y ambos salieron del bullpen. Si las miradas fueran puñales, Bruno ya hubiera llevado casi una docena de ellos sobre su espalda al momento de salir con Luisa.

- sabes Oliver...ahora es un buen momento para poner en práctica el plan de 'si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele'- espetó Clark enojado. Oliver enarcó una ceja.

- ¿ahora somos enemigos...? ¡¿Porqué?!-

- no somos enemigos...es una forma coloquial de decirlo...y el porqué...- él suspiró derrotado y miró a Oliver con disgusto.

- el porqué, se acaba de ir caminando del brazo del tal Bruno...- Oliver sonrió, pero analizando lo dicho por Clark; la sonrisa se le fue del rostro.

- ¿podría decir en voz alta que creo sinceramente que nos encontramos en graves y serios problemas en el área sentimental...y que esto ya no es un triángulo sino un cuadrado?-

- las rosas fueron suficiente indicio, no necesitabas decírmelo Oliver...- y ambos se quedaron viendo con semblante acongojado por donde Luisa se había ido con Bruno Díaz. _Lo dicho...uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido._


	11. Segundas oportunidades

GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN POR LOS REVIEWS, aquí va la SECUELA de SR. Y SRA. KENT!!

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

-- titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena --

** SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES... **

_Besos..._

_Dos cuerpos fusionados en uno sólo. Entera devoción que no era suficiente con ser descrita con palabras y que encontró expresión en un acto puro de amor, de una sola noche; pero que pudo haber durado una eternidad._

_Besos...y caricias... _

_Las manos masculinas apretando las sábanas, buscando sujeción...buscando apoyo para soportar las sensaciones tan intensas. Movimientos que de un vaivén suave, se hicieron frenéticos, como si el mundo se estuviera terminando cual visión del apocalipsis. Nada más acertado..._

_Besos, caricias y gemidos..._

_Su urgencia por tenerla, por tocarla. No había mañana y él se cercioraría de que ella supiera que lo que sentía era real...profundo e intenso. _Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido._ Desesperado la besó, esperando que la mujer frente a él no fuera otro espejismo creado por su mente...y el beso fue su despertar. Los botones, y la ropa les estorbaron...con una sola mirada ella se le entregó aún antes de hacerlo físicamente._

_- Deja de culparte Clark, la verdad es que todos podríamos morir mañana...-_

_- Luisa...yo morí cuando te fuiste...-_

_- estoy aquí, ahora...- y las murallas dentro de él se rompieron. Posiblemente ella debió haber visto algo raro en su mirada, porque lo observó extrañada; como si no pudiera reconocer al hombre que hablaba...como si no pudiera creer que su ausencia hubiera provocado un caos interno en él; y la muerte de su alma...como si pensara que NO era tan importante para él...estaba equivocada; Clark lo aprendió cruelmente. Y le hizo el amor...le hizo el amor de manera tan necesitada, que el dolor en su corazón era agobiante. Como el dolor de alguien que se aferra a la vida con angustia. La única constante en su vida...su hogar..._

_- no, estaré un poco más cerca de casa; parece que vamos a ser compañeros, Lane...-_

_- busqué a Luisa por todas partes...no hay rastros de ella, Chloe...-_

_- ¿hogar? Yo no tengo hogar, Chloe...- la desgracia sucedió. Trató de salvar a alguien, y sólo consiguió empeorar la situación. Jimmy murió, y Luisa también...Se negó a creerlo. Empezó su entrenamiento con Jor-el y aún así siguió buscándola. Cada persona salvada, cada incendio apagado, cada ayuda prestada tenía su cara...la misma cara de tristeza en el hospital cuando ella se fue a Star City a cuidar de Jimmy, y él regresó con Lana, a su pasado. ¿Realmente era tan fácil intercambiar a una por la otra? ¿Olvidar?_

_La respuesta en ese momento, fue un SI lleno de dudas. Distancia y civilidad por parte de ella a su regreso. _

_- ¿no puedes dejar de amar a una persona de un día para otro, cierto?-_

_- Luisa es tan...Luisa...-_

_- bueno...tú...tú eres Luisa-_

_- gracias Clark, pero como ves, ya escribí mi nombre...-_

_¿Qué más tortura puede cargar Clark Kent a cuestas? El peso del arrepentimiento es carga suficiente. Oliver buscando reiniciar la relación, y Bruno Díaz rondándola; y él incapaz de hacer algo al respecto...¿qué más va a tener que pasar antes de que la pierda definitivamente?_

_- ya sabes lo que dicen, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale...-_

_- ¿y qué va a ser para nosotros, Luisa? ¿el amor o la guerra?-_

_- Luisa y Clark...Clark y Luisa como pareja...-_

_- vamos a tomarnos el tiempo...vamos despacio...-_

_Sugerencias que no debió haber hecho. Tomadas a la ligera; porque debía seguir el plan al pie de la letra: Clark Kent está muerto._

_- Luisa desaparece y te cierras al mundo. Luisa aparece y Clark Kent regresa de entre los muertos...-_

_- ¿qué parte del plan te incluye a ti buscando a Luisa en la cabina telefónica?-_

_- tal vez no puedo hacer esto, Chloe...tal vez no puedo permanecer alejado...-_

_- alejado de ella dirás...Clark...Luisa significa algo para ti, algo más...-_

_La verdad absoluta. Incuestionable. Algo más que carece de nombre apropiado. ¿Su humanidad tal vez? ¿Su fe en este mundo, y en los humanos, posiblemente? No sabe cómo explicarlo; y cuando vio su cara de decepción al decirle que ella era Luisa; trató de explicarle, pero las palabras se negaron a salir con coherencia. Ella era una fuerza de la naturaleza...indomable, cautivante, indescriptible...cuya preocupación por sus seres queridos es tan fuerte como su perseverancia..._

_- déjame ir...no puedes exponerte ante las cámaras...eres demasiado importante para la ciudad, para el mundo...Clark, sé que has tenido que mentirme a diario, y yo lo entiendo...en el fondo, siempre supe que eras un héroe...-_

_Sacrificio. La posibilidad de morir por ocultar su secreto. Pendiendo de una mano y con los ojos cristalinos...entendiendo su lugar y la misión de él de manera perfecta. Tal vez ella no vio la mirada de súplica que él le dirigió. 'No hagas esto, no me pidas que te deje ir...no me pidas que me resigne a perderte...no lo hagas por favor' fue la petición clara de él con ojos llorosos. Y sus pensamientos vuelven al lugar de inicio como un ciclo, al beso bajo la lluvia, al Clark del 2010, y esos recuerdos tan vividos de un futuro que desconoce si sucederá; que lo están desquiciando. Lo que más le molesta es tenerla cerca y que ella no recuerde nada...que no pueda hacer realidad aquella noche, en este tiempo presente. Que no sea capaz de dar ese paso con Luisa...de..._

- tierra a Smallville...aquí torre de control, responda Smallville...- dijo Luisa con sorna. Enarcó una ceja y se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿quieres que lo ponga en tu escritorio?- y la pregunta afectó a Clark, porque él creyó haber oído algo así como '¿quieres que _me_ ponga en tu escritorio?' y en seguida su traicionera mente viajó a un sitio que ya se le estaba volviendo costumbre visitar; pervertilandia. Se sonrojó y trató de alejar su mente de la imagen explicita de Luisa sobre el escritorio.

- ¡¿c-cómo?! ¡¿qué fue lo que dijiste?!- preguntó él alarmado y Luisa se rió.

- dije que ya terminé mi parte del artículo sobre la conferencia de prensa del alcalde...te pregunté que si quieres que lo deje en tu escritorio...¿te sientes bien, Smallville?- y la situación no mejoró, puesto que ella se sentó sobre el extremo del escritorio de Clark, y con el dorso de la mano le tocó la frente. _Sus piernas eran realmente largas...y esa falda, muy favorecedora...y la blusa color cereza acentuaba sus...curvas...y el color de sus ojos...y...definitivamente tenía que dejar de hacer eso o el bullpen comenzaría a incendiarse..._

- ¿esto tiene algo que ver con el beso que me diste, cuando creíste que me quedaría 'zombificada' para siempre?- preguntó ella seria. _No me lo recuerdes..._

- no...- y el desvió la mirada hacia el monitor de su computadora.

- ¿te estás...sonrojando?- preguntó ella con intensidad.

- necesito aire...- respondió él desesperado, dejando a Luisa sorprendida; y emprendiendo la retirada hacia el techo del Planeta. 

** Flashback **

- ¡¿Clark...?! ¿q-qué pasó?- preguntó ella conmocionada cuando se dio cuenta que él la sostenía en sus brazos. La mirada de él cargada de una emoción ajena..._no vista antes por ella..._una emoción ajena que le causó miedo. _Una mirada que podía estar reservada para Lana Lang, pero que él le dirigió a ella..._

- lo logramos...- dijo él con voz grave y el rostro preocupado. Su mano subió lentamente a la cara de Lane, y le apartó los húmedos mechones que le caían a los costados del rostro, colocándolos detrás de su oído. Se inclinó hacia ella y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios. Beso que después se prolongó y no les importó que la gente caminando algo confundida por las calles; los viera. _Era complicado tratar de aplacar esos sentimientos, y más cuando la atracción hacia Clark era como la de un poderoso imán..._

Ella lo evitó...era de esperarse..._no más decepciones, no más dolor...no más por favor..._era el mantra que tenía que repetirse cuando entró a la casa Kent, y observó a Clark dejando un álbum de fotos sobre el mueble de madera. Después del beso, las cosas no tomaron buen camino; porque su espacio se llenó de silencios incómodos y de miradas penetrantes. _De miradas penetrantes y el deseo de ir más allá de una amistad de parte de él...De buscarla con la mirada, de acorralarla con ese nuevo y recién descubierto aire de madurez y sensualidad de Clark, de palabras llenas de simbolismo y emociones desconocidas. Se aconsejó con prudencia, evitar sus avances...hacer todo en su poder para evitar una nueva herida, posiblemente más letal que todas las anteriores porque esta se quedaría de forma permanente sobre su corazón...Porque no hablaba de cualquier hombre...no, era Clark Kent...su mejor amigo...su compañero...su amor imposible...tan alto e inalcanzable como esas estrellas en el cielo...Su corazón en la palma de la mano de Lana Lang...posiblemente para siempre..._

- no te preocupes Clark...sé que el beso no fue nada...en serio no importa...- dijo ella cuando él le soltó la mano, después de que Luisa había tratado de darle su acostumbrado golpecillo en el hombro, y él lo interceptó con la mano.

- por supuesto que importa...pensé que te perdía...- _El pánico no la dejó ver la situación con claridad. ¿Qué esperas de mi, Clark? ¿Qué quieres que responda? ¿Quieres verme tomar la iniciativa para luego dejarme atrás? Miedo al rechazo...las comparaciones con su ex...la novia perfecta...el amor de novela, los amantes de cuento de hadas...¿en dónde la dejaba eso? ¿Cómo el repuesto...la segunda opción...el premio de consolación?_

- eres un excelente amigo Clark, gracias por preocuparte por mi...- y ahí estaba...lo pudo ver. El semblante de tristeza y la opacidad en los ojos verdiazules, normalmente llenos de chispa y de vida. _No puedo, Clark...no puedo dejar que te acerques de nuevo...tengo miedo...miedo de que me rompas el corazón..._Ella lo miró, esperando que él entendiera su forma de pensar. Con su primera asignación como equipo, las cosas habían resultado peligrosas para ambos porque toda barrera de amistad entre ellos, se borró inmediatamente cada que ella respondía un beso suyo con igual fervor. _Y entonces ella tenía que recordarse de la boda de Chloe, y el momento se volvía una desagradable pesadilla que no la dejaba vivir._

- ¿tu amigo? ¿Sólo eso?- preguntó él con decepción...ella no respondió nada, pero en un burdo intento de aparentar indiferencia, trató de asentir. _Él no se tragó ni media palabra..._

- creí que ya habíamos aclarado esto...-

- no...tú pensaste que ya estaba aclarado...-

- pues te lo acabo de decir...eres un excelente...amigo, Clark...- y otra vez las palabras se volvieron hirientes para el hombre frente a ella. Una sonrisa forzada le brotó de los labios, y ella se alzó de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla; y él sonrió insatisfecho...

- quiero ser más que tu amigo...- y ella recordó que esa fue la primera vez en que él fue tan directo con ella. Ella se aclaró la garganta y salió casi corriendo del lugar, sin mirar hacia atrás, porque sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera, no habría forma de seguir negándose...

** Fin del Flashback **

- bonita vista...- dijo Luisa, observando fijamente la espalda de Clark; y rogando porque su mirada no fuera tan intimidante. Clark volteó lentamente, y puso ambas manos dentro de su bolsillo, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

- me gusta ver el cielo...me recuerda Smallville...- ella enarcó una ceja y se acercó, manteniendo su distancia de él.

- personalmente, creo que el cielo de Smallville es más limpio y más bonito...- dijo Luisa, mientras se recargaba sobre la baranda, sin voltear a verlo; pero observando entretenida el matiz negro azulado en los tintes del cielo, y la aparición de las primeras estrellas.

- ¿te gustaron las rosas?-

- si, pero...¿no crees que el detalle de 5 docenas fue un poco exagerado?-

- quería demostrarte cuánto me importas...aún si sigues sin creerme...- el dolor, y la decepción, fluyendo en sus palabras. _No sé si creerte, Clark...una vez que Lana vuelva para tratar de recuperarte de nuevo, tú no tendrás ojos más que para ella...y yo no quiero estar presente cuando suceda..._

- sé que te preocupas por mi Clark, pero no deberías exagerar sólo para hacerme sentir bien...-

- no estoy haciendo nada que no sienta de verdad...-

- creo que fue mala idea venir a interrumpir tu momento de paz...te dejo...- y nuevamente ella rehuyó de su comentario. _No quería hacerse ilusiones..._

- quédate...por favor...- él la tomó por el brazo, y ella sintió su piel ardiendo ante el toque. Con debilidad, ella asintió y se colocó a su lado viendo hacia el horizonte. Él la miró de reojo y sonrió.

- no mentí cuando dije que quiero estar a tu lado...-

- lo sé...-

- entonces...¿porqué?- Luisa suspiró abatida, y lo miró por breves instantes.

- tengo miedo...- la confesión a flor de piel...la flaqueza demostrada en dos simples palabras, tan pesadas, que Clark las sintió sofocándole el pecho.

- yo también...pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme...-

- ¿desde cuando Clark Kent es tan osado con las mujeres?- preguntó ella riéndose, y rompiendo la tensión entre ellos; que se había formado por semanas.

- debe ser algo natural en mí...- contestó él, riéndose con igual intensidad. El viento comenzó a hacerse más gélido y a correr con más intensidad. Un sonido similar al de un relámpago los sacó de su conversación.

Una extraña luz de color azul, parpadeó en el cielo, y después varios destellos del mismo color brillaron con fuerza; para después caer a tierra. Se esparcieron por diversas partes de Kansas, según lo que pudieron apreciar...como aquella vez en la segunda lluvia de meteoritos que azotó Smallville.

- Clark ¡¿viste eso?!- el aludido asintió, y dijo...

- vamos, lo mejor es que entremos...- y Luisa algo asustada, aceptó lo dicho por Clark. Clark entró detrás de ella, mirando hacia el cielo con temor..._visitas..._


	12. Secretos de familia

GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN POR LOS REVIEWS, aquí va el segundo chapter de la SECUELA de SR. Y SRA. KENT!!

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

-- titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

** SECRETOS DE FAMILIA... **

- siete escudos de la casa de El, en total; mayor Zod...- informó uno de los seguidores al kandoriano, mostrándole una pantalla portátil con avistamientos de los símbolos en todo el mundo.

- aún no entiendo porque Kal-el se preocupa tanto por estos humanos...son...seres irracionales...- dijo Alia acercándose y recibiendo una mirada gélida por parte del mayor.

- está claro que al haber sido criado por humanos, esté en su naturaleza protegerlos...yo lo considero algo inútil...es una civilización autodestructiva...-

- mayor ¿Kal-el ha decidido unírsenos?-

- no lo sé...haremos lo que sea para construir las torres...y el apoyo de Kal-el en este mundo hostil sería de mucha ayuda...-

- ¿entonces nos recuperaremos?- preguntó Alia esperanzada. Zod sólo sonrió.

- necesito las coordenadas y localización de cada avistamiento...parece que Kal-el ha estado muy ocupado salvando humanos y quiere dejar su huella...- dijo el kandoriano con sorna.

** WATCHTOWER... **

_Primera reunión de la JLA._ Los jóvenes héroes presentes para enfrentar la posible amenaza de una invasión extraterrestre por parte de Zod. Clark, Oliver y Chloe suspiran resignados mientras escuchan a Bart hacer chistes malos acerca de AC, seguido de las escandalosas risas de Victor. _Parece un salón de escuela el primer día de clases._ Kara está de regreso, John los mira algo confundido, Dinah y Zatanna esperan que Oliver tome la palabra; y Zan y Jay empiezan a hacer plática con otro de los miembros recientes, Speedy; quien ya se encuentra en entrenamiento bajo la tutela del arquero esmeralda. Como Oliver no se decide y Clark tiene que estar pendiente de que cierta castaña no se mate tratando de perseguir una historia; el kriptoniano toma el mando, y golpea con el puño cerrado sobre la larga mesa de madera donde se lleva a cabo la extraña conferencia, para llamar la atención de todos. El mueble cruje y todos se quedan callados.

- Clark...¿podrías ser más cuidadoso con el mobiliario, por favor?- pide Chloe con una media sonrisa, mientras Oliver trata de contener la risa. Clark se encoge de hombros y pide disculpas.

- van a tener que ser muy pacientes con nosotros tres...apenas vamos iniciando en esto de la carrera de héroe...pero de que entendimos el problema, lo entendimos...- dijo Jay mientras miraba a su hermano y a Mia, asentir con lo dicho por ella.

- bien...Oliver, John y yo estaremos a cargo de ustedes hasta que puedan patrullar por si mismos...- aclaró el kriptoniano y el marciano asintió mientras Chloe le ofrecía un plato lleno de galletitas oreo...

- ¿entonces van a tratar de construir esas cosas...las torres...para recuperar los poderes que tendrían bajo el sol amarillo?- preguntó Zatanna, y Chloe asintió.

- Clark, siendo el héroe que es, cree que es posible ayudar a Zod a ver a los humanos de manera diferente, y desviarlo de su objetivo de volver a la tierra el nuevo Kripton...-

- pues eso es lo que un héroe hace...- replicó Dinah, algo apenada por recordar que habían traicionado a Clark durante la batalla con Doomsday.

- pero la diferencia es que según lo que Clark nos contó cuando se enfrentó por primera vez con él, no importa lo que hagamos...Zod no va a cambiar...- dijo Oliver convencido.

- no estoy ofreciendo aliarme con ellos, Oliver...estoy buscando la manera de tenerlos cerca para vigilarlos...sé lo que Zod es capaz de hacer...-

- entonces la respuesta es unirnos para cuidar sus pasos...no importa en que lugar del mundo nos encontremos...- dijo Kara viendo con orgullo a su primo.

- exacto...por eso necesitamos mantenernos en contacto...cada uno de ustedes cuenta con un teléfono celular con GPS, y dispositivos de rastreo cortesía de Queen Industries; y que están en línea con Watchtower las 24 horas del día...-

- vaya...habla de comunicación...- dijo Zan riéndose mientras Mia checaba su ultra moderno celular.

- yo puedo volar...no es necesario que cuente con este aparato...- dijo John inspeccionando con curiosidad el aparato telefónico.

- tal vez podrías darle algunos consejos, o enseñarle alguna técnica a Clark aquí presente...- dijo Oliver en tono burlón. Clark lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

- yo intenté ayudarlo a volar, pero algo lo sigue atando a tierra...- dijo Kara. Chloe desvió su vista hacia una de las pantallas a su lado, y frunció el ceño.

- Clark...creo que tenemos problemas...-

- ¿qué pasa, qué viste...es Zod?-

- no...es...Luisa...- y la castaña entró como si nada a Watchtower con dos vasos de café y una bolsa de ricas donas glaseadas.

- wow...Isis no es competencia para este lugar prima...- dijo ella, saludando a todos los presentes que se quedaron sorprendidos por su irrupción en la supuesta 'reunión secreta de héroes'.

- L-Luisa...¿q-qué haces aquí...?-

- vine a traerte algo de almorzar...uno de estos días te vas a desmayar a medio bullpen si sigues sin comer algo durante el trabajo, Smallville...-

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?-

- lo siento Smallville, yo nunca revelo mis fuentes...- y ella se le acercó para darle su vaso de café y la bolsa con donas. Y se perdieron con una sola mirada. Silencio y alguna que otra risilla de parte de Kara, los wonder twins o de AC.

- ¿crees que Clark se enoje conmigo si empiezo a gritar que se besen?- preguntó Bart por lo bajo a Victor cuando vio que Luisa y Clark estaban demasiado cerca.

- no serías el único...podríamos empujarlos alegando que fue un accidente...- dijo Dinah divertida mientras le sonreía a Zatanna.

- podría lanzarles un hechizo...pero creo que estaría violando una de las reglas de la magia...aunque dudo que ayudarlos sea para mi beneficio personal...- AC escuchó a Zatanna y se rió.

- le harías un bien al mundo...desde que los conozco, estos dos tienen ese estira y afloja y lo peor es que no se deciden...-

- oye...te escuché...más respeto para mi exnovia...- dijo Oliver algo sentido por lo dicho por AC.

- parece que Kal-el encontró a su igual...- dijo John comiéndose una oreo, y mirando con intensidad a ambos, que parecían perdidos en un trance...y cuando por fin parecía que iban a besarse en serio y bien, Kara los interrumpió...

- ¿necesitan una habitación...o agua fría...?- y la pregunta de Kara los separó. La kriptoniana se ganó unas cuantas miradas desaprobatorias del resto de los héroes presentes.

- ¡qué mal! Tan entretenido que se estaba poniendo el asunto...- dijo Jay resignada, mientras Mia asentía.

- hmmm, hmmm...b-bueno...ehhh...creo que ya tengo que irme...te veo en el trabajo...- dijo Luisa débilmente, viendo a Clark directamente a los labios; y despidiéndose de los demás. Cuando ella se fue, los 'uhhh', los 'wow', los 'ahh' y las palabras de aliento en pro del beso no se hicieron esperar, y Clark como siempre, se sonrojó.

- de acuerdo... ¿en qué estábamos?- preguntó él nervioso, y Bart sonrió.

- ¿antes de que Luisa llegara...o antes de que te la comieras con los ojos, o antes de que decidieras que Watchtower era un buen lugar para plantarle un beso francés...?-

- yo creo que fue antes de que empezara a verla como león hambriento en busca de su presa...- dijo Dinah.

- no...no era tanto como león hambriento...era más bien como si le estuviera haciendo el amor con la mirada...- Zatanna respondió y AC, Bart y Victor voltearon a verla, sorprendidos. Clark habló, avergonzado...

- o-oigan...hmmm...este no es momento...-

- no, no, no...era la típica mirada de un kriptoniano en época de apareamiento, que ya ha encontrado a su pareja...- espetó John Jones, con una manera de hablar un tanto científica.

- aunque por razones personales no nos llevamos muy bien, esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, marciano- dijo Kara con una sonrisa. Clark volvió a tratar de interrumpir...

- uhh, chicos...estoy escuchando...-

- podríamos hacer la prueba...los encerramos en algún lugar estrecho y esperamos...o salen peleados o salen casados...- propuso Victor, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Oliver.

- oigan...- Clark trataba por todos los medios de que no siguieran.

- o...no salen porque están 'ocupados' poniéndole Clarky al niño...- dijo Bart, y todos los demás en la mesa se rieron.

- en ese caso alguien debería recomendarle a Luisa que tome vitaminas, o algo...- replicó Kara...

- ¿vitaminas? ¿para qué?- preguntó Jay interesada.

- los kriptonianos tienen fama de ser insaciables cuando realizan el acto de procreación...- dijo John Jones con parsimonia.

- ¡de acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Ejemmm, sigamos con el tema de Zod por favor!- dijo Clark con el tono carmín inundándole las mejillas, desabrochándose el primer botón de la camisa y aflojándose la corbata. Mia y Jay se le quedaron viendo como preguntándole _'¿es cierto eso?'_ y Zan se cubrió la cara con las manos murmurando _'El borrón es mi ídolo, no necesitaba saber sus intimidades...'_

- si 'tigre'...yo tampoco necesitaba saberlo...- dijo Oliver apenado, pero sintiendo algo de lástima por Clark. Kara se levantó de su asiento y tomó a Clark por los hombros, obligándolo a mirarla...

- tú puedes Kal-el...repite conmigo...'yo tengo el control', 'yo controlo mis poderes'- _y ella se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego continuó..._- además...¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Qué Luisa esté tan adolorida que no pueda caminar durante un me...?- y Oliver, horrorizado por lo que Kara posiblemente diría, la interrumpió...

- ¡¡Oigan, oigan!! Zod...torres...poderes...fin del mundo ¿recuerdan? En serio, esta conversación me va a dejar marcado de por vida...-

- ¿tú qué te quejas? ¡mi desempeño sexual es el tema del momento!- casi gritó Clark haciendo que Dinah, Zatanna, Mia y Jay se rieran. Los demás hombres sólo sonrieron y movieron la cabeza afirmativamente. Chloe tomó aire y...

- ¡¡ya bastaaaaaaaaaaa!!- todos se quedaron callados.

- gracias...ahora podemos seguir...Clark...creo que tienes que ver esto...- y tomando el control de una de las pantallas, le mostró al kriptoniano la serie de símbolos de su familia esparcidos a través de los cinco continentes.

- no fui yo...- dijo él preocupado y Chloe enarcó una ceja, y siguió mostrándole las imágenes vía satélite.

** VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS: CARRETERA 31, CERCA DE SMALLVILLE... **

- ¡wow! que intenso hermana...- Luisa suspiró y miró hacia el frente. Clark había dejado unas notas en su escritorio del Planeta; y se olvidó completamente de ellas. Luisa siendo una buena compañera, se resignó a llevárselas hasta la granja. _En serio Clark, este detalle grita ¡te amo con locura!...¿qué mas prueba quieres?_

- Lu...¿por favor dime que no atropellaste a otro ser viviente?-

- ¡ja ja! Qué graciosa Lucy...ya te dije que lo de Shelby fue un accidente...- Luisa se rió cuando escuchó a Lucy carcajeándose. Por fin su hermana había regresado a la base de Florida dónde se encontraba el General, y al parecer las cosas en su familia estaban comenzando a enderezarse.

- a ver...entonces...voy a hacer un resumen rápido...corrígeme si cambié algún detalle...- Luisa volvió a suspirar y le dijo a Lucy que comenzara.

- tú y Clark en la boda de Chlo...se casi besan...llega la ex, y tú te vas a Star City con Jimmy...Chlo te previene sobre la reunión de novela...llegas a Metrópolis y él actúa como si nada...te deja plantada...más momentos incómodos entre ustedes...viajas a México...regresas y te enteras que nuestra prima fue parte de 'Un día en la vida de Luisa Lane' y que él enmarcó tus reglas del reportero...a veces mostraba interés en ti, y a veces no...- Luisa tragó saliva y pensó en colgarle a su propia hermana, pero necesitaba a alguien que le prestara atención.

- vives tu momento de fama como heroína...él te salva la vida...y volvemos al '¿me quiere o no me quiere?', Chlo se vuelve fugitiva, tú desapareces por tres semanas y papá se pone a buscarte como loco...-

- posiblemente me la pasé en un hospital Lucy...ya te dije que no recuerdo nada de esas tres semanas...- oyó la risita traviesa de Lucy, y ella esbozó una sonrisa.

- déjame terminar...tú desapareces yyyy...Clark también se encuentra perdido en acción durante ese mismo periodo de tiempo...tú regresas...yyyy ¡él también!- dijo la menor de las Lane emocionada, y Luisa rodó los ojos.

- ¡estaba visitando a su familia!-

- como digas Lu, bueno...permíteme continuar...Metrópolis se vuelve el nuevo Resident Evil...a ti te dan ganas de comer carne humana...algo pasa y de pronto estás en sus brazos, bajo la lluvia...¡qué conveniente! Te besa y huyes como una cobarde...-

- ¡oye! Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a la modalidad de 'sólo amigos' ¿qué esperabas?-

- típico de ti Lu...ok...sigamos...te vuelve a dejar plantada para la cita del rally de MonsterTrucks, y después se disculpa...tu ex toca fondo y tú no puedes seguir enojada por más de dos minutos con Clark, porque después te está ayudando a entrar al mundo de los programas matutinos de televisión...¡ya te imagino en 'Buenos días, Metrópolis'!- y Lucy volvió a reírse. Luisa se defendió.

- era mi plan de respaldo...los d...- y Lucy respondió en seguida.

- si ya sé...Los diarios están en peligro de extinción...me lo has repetido tres veces Lu-

Lucy tomó aire y prosiguió...

- ambos logran quedarse con el empleo, pero al final les quita el puesto la 'madre Teresa de Calcuta versión rubia en tacones altos'...sospechabas que él quería decirte algo cuando entró al bullpen, pero después te diste cuenta de sus perversos pensamientos y evitaste que se te acercara...¿por quéeee? ¡porque te iba a besar de nuevo! Diablos Lu...si yo fuera tú, me hubiera quedado quietecita esperando mi premio...- y de nuevo Lucy volvió a reírse. Luisa trató de no hacerlo pero la risa de su hermana era contagiosa.

- parezco perico amaestrado pero voy a repetírtelo de nuevo...¡sólo somos amigos!...-

- amigos con derechos Lu...-

- Lucy...si no te quisiera tanto, ya te hubiera colgado...- Lucy se rió.

- ok...nos acercamos a lo más interesante...te mandan a Gotham a entrevistar al súper millonario y guapísimo Bruno Díaz...regresas dos semanas después...Clark decide confrontarte porque realmente se moría por besarte y tú te le escapaste...defiendes a tu héroe anónimo en público...no me contaste qué rayos tenía que ver Clark con eso, pero bueno...sigamos...Clark trata de salvarte cuando estás a punto de convertirte en una masa sanguinolenta esparcida por toda la acera...tu héroe telefónico te salva...te desmayas a medio bullpen cuando tratabas de escabullirte de otro beso de Clark...te quedas catatónica y terminas en el hospital...¡tu seguro de vida va a estar por las nubes Lu! Despiertas tiempo después y hay cinco docenas de rosas que Clark te compró, invadiendo el espacio libre en tu cuarto de hospital...¡¡cinco docenas...cincoooo...te digo, el hombre está loco de amor por ti!!- Luisa sonrió esperanzada y se mordió el labio inferior.

- ahhh...y por últimooo...después del incidente de las rosas, Clark quiere estar contigo, tú le pides tiempo y luego él se empieza a comportar más raro...je! aún más, si es posible, cuando está cerca de ti...se sonroja y a veces tiene la mirada perdida en algún punto del espacio, como si estuviera soñando despierto...¡creo que alguien está teniendo fantasías sexuales contigo Lu, woooo!- y Luisa casi se ahogó con su propia saliva, cuando Lucy dijo eso sin pena alguna, carcajeándose con más fuerza.

- voy a decirle al General que te prohíba ver películas románticas...te están dañando el cerebro...-

- ¡di lo que quieras...sabes que tu dulce y tierna hermanita tiene razón!- Luisa iba a sonreír ante eso, cuando un bulto se movió con rapidez frente a su auto; consiguiendo que ella frenara de pronto. Lucy escuchó el rechinido de las llantas y preocupada, preguntó...

- Lu...¿estás ahí? ¡Creí que me habías dicho que no ibas a atropellar a nadie más!- Luisa parpadeó asustada y miró el reloj...8:40 p.m. _algo tarde para que alguien ande paseando a media carretera._ Miró su celular y se despidió de Lucy...

- te llamo luego Lucy...te quiero...- y colgó con rapidez desconectando su celular del manos libres y bajando del auto para ver qué era lo que se le había atravesado. Encontró a un hombre tirado a mitad de la carretera. _Por lo menos este estaba vestido..._

- ¡no, no, no! Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí...¡¿de nuevo?!- espetó ella hablando para si misma, y acercándose a auxiliar al hombre. Él se levantó como si nada y abrió los ojos sorprendidos cuando vio a Luisa...

- oye ¿estás bien? Bueno...yo no sé para qué pregunto si es obvio porque te levantaste como si nada...- dijo ella algo incómoda porque el aspecto físico del hombre, de unos 16 años le estaba resultando _terriblemente familiar._ Él le sonrió...

- hablas mucho...- Luisa rodó los ojos...

- ¿te perdiste, necesitas ayuda?- el joven asintió, y parecía que quería decirle algo, pero al final se quedó callado.

- busco a Clark Kent...- _¿Tal vez un primo lejano de Clark...? porque eso era lo único que explicaba los rasgos físicos similares y el mismo color de ojos y cabello..._

- ¿conoces a Clark Kent?-

- si...soy...- él se quedó callado de nuevo. - necesito ir a la granja de los Kent...-

- d-de acuerdo...pero...si intentas algo...soy tercer grado de cinta negra...- el joven sólo se rió, y entró como si nada al auto. _Hablando de recoger perros callejeros y chicos desnudos..._Ella suspiró resignada y entró al auto. _Clark Kent...tienes mucho que explicar..._


	13. Somos tú, yo ¿y quiénes son ellos?

GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN POR LOS REVIEWS, aquí va el tercer chapter de la SECUELA de SR. Y SRA. KENT!!

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

-- titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

** SOMOS TÚ, YO Y...¿QUIÉNES SON ELLOS? **

Encerrarse a piedra y lodo en la granja. _Pésima idea, ¿qué tal si Luisa venía a buscarlo...eso no empeoraría más las cosas?_ ¿Entonces...desaparecer por un buen tiempo, hasta que sintiera que todo volvía a la normalidad? _Peor...Luisa posiblemente no se lo perdonaría, y no quería perderla ahora que estaban tan cerca, además su trabajo en El Planeta era satisfactorio y le gustaba._ ¡¡Entonces deja de tener esos sueños tan depravados con ella!! Fue lo que casi quiso gritar el kriptoniano mientras se quitaba la camisa negra con el escudo de la 'S' y lo dejaba en el cesto de la ropa sucia; y procedía a tomar un baño.

Cuando decidió que Clark Kent estaba muerto, fue fácil desprenderse de todo, pues todo lo creía perdido. En el albor de la batalla con su némesis kriptoniana, no tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de Luisa, y la última vez que la vio; se comportó de manera fría con ella. Cuando fue a buscarla con desesperación a la cabina telefónica de la improvisada cita con el 'borrón bicolor' y no la encontró, el mundo se hundió bajo sus pies. Se sintió culpable de ambas tragedias, y la pesadez en su corazón por no haberle podido decir adiós a Luisa se agrandó. _La presencia de sus amigos le confirmaba que_ _una vez más, una persona inocente pagaba las consecuencias._

Ella regresó y él juró que se alejaría. Posiblemente creyó que sería fácil, y fue todo lo contrario...La despedida de Lana fue dolorosa, pero el encontrar a Luisa sana y salva le devolvió la esperanza y la confianza. Trató por todos los medios de borrarla de su memoria, pero le fue difícil. De manera increíble, Clark Kent se encontró regresando paulatinamente al mundo de los vivos. ¿El aliciente? Luisa Lane. Se sorprendió cuando, a pesar del daño ocasionado varios meses atrás durante la estadía de Lane en Star City; Luisa lo recibió en El Planeta con un abrazo. _Yo también te extrañe, Luisa…_Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios..._Era la verdad…confesada con claridad y nostalgia_. Tuvo que pasar tres semanas con el corazón deshecho, resignándose a olvidar a todo y todos; para que se diera cuenta del lugar tan especial que ocupaba esa mujer en su vida. _Esa mujer que se había encargado de curar un corazón que francamente encontró imposible reparar por si mismo, pero que ella con tiempo, cariño, y una bien cimentada amistad de años, logró realizar._ Sin ella proponérselo, se empezó a apoderar de un corazón destrozado tantas veces antes, que ahora era prácticamente estúpido seguir negando lo que ya era un secreto a voces. _Estaba completamente enamorado de Luisa Lane._

¡Qué problema! Podrían decir los demás. Pues ese era el meollo del asunto...decírselo. Decírselo equivaldría a decirle su secreto, y a sacar su fabulosa interpretación como Flecha Verde en aquel callejón hace ya algunos años. En el mejor de los casos, se enfrentaría a la ira Lane por un buen tiempo, y luego el enojo pasaría. Si los problemas no parecían suficientes, lo que en seguida se le vino a la mente mientras se duchaba lo hizo sonrojarse.

S-E-X-O...si, cuatro sencillas y simples letras, que reunidas y en contexto parecían una maldición o algo prohibido. ¿Qué tan extraño es que tu yo del futuro disfrute de tales placeres con la mujer a la que amas? Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en otras cosas...a partir de lo sucedido con el coma de Luisa y el haber tenido un asiento reservado para revivir la aventura de Lane en el futuro, el tema más socorrido por su pervertida mente era ese. _Él...en la intimidad...con Luisa_. Alguna vez llegó a preguntarse como sería...¡nada serio, por supuesto! Pero algunos pensamientos realmente sobrepasaban la supuesta 'amistad' que él sentía por ella. El problema se magnificó cuando él le dio rienda suelta a los recuerdos y estos empezaron a hacerse presentes en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora...incluido su espacio de trabajo y el tiempo que compartía con la mujer que, literalmente se encontraba en sus sueños. Clark estaba realmente preocupado por los efectos que sus fantasiosos sueños estaban teniendo sobre él. Durante los últimos días, su voluntad de acero fue puesta a prueba varias veces. Se preguntaba cuándo por fin, flaquearía. Ganas no le habían faltado para tomarla de la mano en pleno bullpen y llevársela al cuarto de archivos y seguir el ejemplo del Clark versión 2010...Y eso...llevaba consecuentemente al ya consabido temor por el alcance de sus poderes...estaba pensando seriamente en pedirle ayuda a Jor-el porque realmente el deseo por ella se estaba volviendo urgente_...¿qué tenía de raro, si él deseaba comprobar por si mismo lo que el Kal-el del 2010 ya había tenido la fortuna de probar...y que por lo visto le había gustado mucho...tanto que deseaba que tuvieran más tiempo para estar juntos?_

Es por eso que su mente se encontraba en un frenesí, tratando de encontrar posibles soluciones que lo mantuvieran lejos de ella, y que acabaran con la posibilidad de que él actuara en consideración con sus impulsos...impulsos que de inocentes y de lentos no tenían nada.

Cerró cansado el grifo, y cerró los ojos una vez más. El delicado aroma femenino inundó el ambiente del baño, y él aspiró con fuerza, llenándose de el. Luisa estaba en la granja..._Imágenes de botones cayendo al suelo, sus manos apartando con rudeza la ofensiva prenda femenina y las suaves manos de ella en el botón de sus pantalones hicieron acto de presencia, y él se encontró considerando seriamente el pedirle a Luisa que se retirara porque no se sentía bien..._No quería ser el culpable si no podía detenerse y hacía algo totalmente ajeno a su control. Salió de la ducha, cubriéndose con una toalla y ocultó en una bolsa las ropas del borrón y las metió bajo llave en una de las gavetas de la cómoda en el baño. ¡Era pésimo para mentir, y Luisa podía oler una mentira a kilómetros de distancia! ¿Qué pasaría si ella preguntaba qué era lo que le pasaba? Su mente era traicionera..._posiblemente contestaría algo como:_ _verás Luisa...tengo que confesarte que soy un viajero intergaláctico venido de un planeta llamado kriptón, y te estoy diciendo esto porque últimamente he soñado contigo y francamente me estoy cansando de tener que reprimir que te deseo como jamás he deseado a nadie...estoy tratando de portarme como un caballero y no tomarte justo en este momento...y además quería decirte que te amo...¡oh, si, la confesión de amor perfecta! Ohhh...mejor le decía primero que la amaba, y después procedía de acuerdo a su pervertido plan. Podía ser una variación de esto último..._Suspiró para darse fuerzas y no correr escaleras abajo a supervelocidad, besarla y llevársela a su habitación. Entró a la habitación y se tomó su tiempo para vestirse y arreglarse. Escaleras abajo, el joven entró y se sintió como en casa, empezó a deambular por todos lados maravillándose con el estado intacto que tenía cada cosa en la granja. Un álbum de fotos llamó su atención porque en su línea de tiempo, ese objeto no existía. Lo tomó con curiosidad y lo hojeó hasta encontrarse con una página que sobresalía de entre las demás, por la persona que se encontraba en las fotos. Las letras esparcidas en la hoja formaban la palabra _love_. Luisa se acercó para ver que era lo que lo había captado el interés del muchacho. _Fotografías de Lana Lang_...

- Es su gran amor...- replicó ella con tono seco, y el joven volteó a verla y enarcó una ceja.

- en mi tiempo es muy diferente...- dijo él, seguro de su respuesta y sosteniendo el álbum entre sus manos. Luisa se lo pidió y vio con detenimiento la hoja, sin percatarse que Clark ya había bajado las escaleras y la miraba con curiosidad, atento a su reacción.

- aún así, algunas cosas siempre son iguales...- respondió ella tocando con suavidad el borde de las figuras donde se encontraban las letras. _Love..._esbozó una sonrisa triste y cerró el álbum. _Esto era lo que Clark había estado observando cuando ella fue a verlo a la granja después del incidente con los zombies...posiblemente recordándose que no estaba con la mujer a la que amaba...que no podía tener lo que siempre había deseado..._Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que trató de deshacer sonriendo a medias. El joven la miró extrañado. Clark se sorprendió cuando vio la tristeza en su rostro...

- Lu...Luisa...¿qué...?- tartamudeó el kriptoniano cuando vio al joven a su lado.

- no te preocupes Clark, tu santuario con las fotos de Lana está intacto...- _y el tono le cayó helado...no Smallville...Clark..._

- no...¡no es eso! Es que...me sorprende...-

- ¿verme por aquí?- dijo ella...y el asintió.

- si...-

- bueno...te traía a una visita...no sé su nombre pero tal vez a ti te tenga la confianza suficiente como para decirte quién es y de dónde viene...¿tal vez un primo venido desde Poughkeepsie para verte...?- y ambos enarcaron una ceja. _Oh...las 3 semanas que había pasado perdida en el futuro..._Clark se sorprendió al ver el brillante anillo de la legión en el dedo índice de la mano derecha del muchacho. El joven lo miró detenidamente y asintió levemente.

- ¿qué año es este?- Luisa frunció el ceño. Clark habló.

- estamos a finales del 2009...-

- 2009...¿entonces ya pasó un año desde la boda de la tía Chloe?- _Tía Chloe...bueno...esto si que estaba resultando interesante..._

- ¿tía Chloe...? ok, si estamos en el 2009, pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver?- y Luisa se quedó callada cuando vio al joven sumamente pensativo.

- entonces Tempus no vino a este año...y mis hermanos están perdidos...-

- ¿tus hermanos?-

- oh...lo siento...no me he presentado como se debe...soy Jonathan Kent...-

- ¿te conozco...somos parientes?- preguntó Clark y Jonathan abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y tratando de no delatarse, miró hacia el álbum de fotos, lo que consiguió que Luisa malinterpretara su silencio y aquella mirada.

- ¿ella es tu madre?- preguntó ella dolida y Jonathan se quedó callado.

- ¿Luisa, de qué hablas...?- preguntó Clark confundido.

- Lana Lang...¿verdad?-

- no...¡no entiendes, no puedo decirte nada! ¡necesito tu ayuda!- dijo en tono asustado implorando que Clark entendiera.

- en-entonces voy a ver si Chloe está en el Talon, ella los puede ayudar...creo que ustedes necesitan un tiempo a solas...- dijo Luisa escondiendo el rostro, dejando las notas para Clark sobre la mesa y yéndose sin despedirse. Clark suspiró derrotado y se concentró en el problema. Le pidió al joven que se explicara mejor...Jonathan suspiró con pesadez y comenzó...

- vengo del futuro...a estas alturas debes estar acostumbrado a que te digan eso ¿verdad? Bueno...vengo del año 2028...nuestra línea de tiempo ha estado sufriendo alteraciones, pequeñas, pero sin importancia según lo que la Legión le dijo a mi padre...hace unos días un prisionero escapó del Asilo Arkham y tiene el poder de viajar en el tiempo...Mi padre decidió ir tras él, pero la Liga de la Justicia se lo prohibió...se llama Tempus y conoce su debilidad...si mi padre se arriesgaba a viajar en el tiempo, Tempus haría todo lo posible para matarlo en este tiempo, sin un pasado, no hay Sup...un futuro...es por eso que nos encomendó esta misión, y nos envió a todos pero algo salió mal y ahora no sé dónde están mis hermanos...-

- ¿y porqué viniste a este año?-

- bueno...mi padre dijo que muchas cosas sucedieron en este tiempo...él pensó que Tempus aprovecharía que tú trataste de alejar a mi madre de ti para protegerla de Zod...tal vez por eso nos ordenó que viniéramos al 2009...-

- ¿traté de alejar a tu madre?- Jonathan rodó los ojos y se rió.

- en verdad eres igual de despistado en el pasado, mamá nos lo advirtió...- y cuando vio la cara de 'no entiendo ni jota de lo que estás diciendo' de Clark, se volvió a reír.

- tú eres mi papá...- y Clark se quedó inmóvil. _Clark Kent...estaba casado...y tenía hijos..._

- mis hermanos viajaron conmigo con la ayuda del anillo, pues mamá dijo que era más seguro si veníamos todos juntos e impedíamos que Tempus hiciera algo contra ustedes...-

- ¿y hay algo que nos sirva para encontrarlos?-

- bueno, al llegar dejamos la marca de nuestro escudo familiar...así sabríamos a dónde habíamos llegado y nos podríamos identificar con facilidad...además tengo esto para localizar a Tempus...- dijo el joven sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño aparato parecido a un teléfono celular.

- este dispositivo detecta variaciones electromagnéticas y distorsiones en la línea del espacio-tiempo...si alguien de otra línea de tiempo trata de cambiar los sucesos que ya han ocurrido o que están por ocurrir esta cosa nos dirá su localización...no se puede cambiar lo que esta destinado a suceder y vamos a asegurarnos que Tempus regrese a donde pertenece...-

- ¿y cuántos son?-

- somos siete...y dejo espacio para un octavo y un noveno porque con mis padres nunca se sabe...parecen conejos...- dijo el joven riéndose y Clark se sonrojó.

- Yo soy el mayor...Laurel es un año menor que yo y es la segunda a cargo, luego siguen Chris de 13, Kara de 10, Joel de 8, Lisa de 7, y Jason de 6...-

- ¡pero, son unos niños...tenemos que encontrarlos, es peligroso...!-

- ya sabemos cuidarnos...Clark...Papá... ehh...¿como quieres que te diga?-

- ehhh...Clark, Clark está bien...-

** DEPARTAMENTO DEL TALON...SMALLVILLE **

Llegó cansada de buscar a Chloe por todas partes (Watchtower incluida) y ni rastro de ella. El departamento estaba vacio y a oscuras pues ya era de noche...

- qué día...gente del futuro...Lana Lang...dolores de cabeza...no sé cuánto más pueda soportar...- dijo en un susurro mientras dejaba caer su bolso sobre el sofá e iba a la cocineta a prepararse algo de café. Lo que sirviera para despertarla y subirle los ánimos era bienvenido. No reparó en el pequeño visitante dormido sobre la cama, ni se dio cuenta cuando despertó y la vio con la típica sonrisa marca 'Kent'. El pequeñito de escasos 6 años se levantó sin hacer ruido y avanzó hacia Luisa, mientras ella estaba de espaldas a él, saboreando su café recién hecho.

- ¿mami...?- Luisa abrió los ojos por la sorpresa cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la cintura.

- ¿¡có...cómo? ¿¡mami!?- balbuceó ella nerviosa tratando de separarse de él, pero cuando vio que los ojitos azules del niño empezaban a hacerse cristalinos, optó por dejarlo abrazarla por un buen rato. 15 minutos después el pequeñín se encontraba sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina, tomando un vaso de leche con chocolate y meciendo sus piernitas de arriba abajo, cantando la canción de _un elefante se columpiaba...y apenas iba en 5 elefantes...¡mátenme ahora! pensó Luisa mientras veía con ternura al chiquillo._

Luisa aspiró hondo y se tomó el puente de la nariz tratando de que el dolor de cabeza no se le convirtiera en una migraña del tamaño de Kansas...

- déjame ver si entendí...te llamas Jason y tienes 6 años...-

- ajá...mami...¿qué ya no te acuerdas...te golpeaste la cabeza otra vez?- preguntó el niño sonriéndole, y ella se puso a pensar ¿de dónde se le hacia tan conocida esa sonrisa?

- ¿otra vez...?-

- si...papá dice que de más joven te golpeaste muchas veces la cabeza...- por alguna extraña razón eso le sonó completamente como algo que diría Clark..._tan Smallville..._

- no...de eso estoy bien segura...al menos no que yo recuerde...- ella se rió y el niño también.

- gracias mami...- dijo él cuando se terminó su vaso de leche y lo dejó en la mesa. La mesa estaba algo alta y el pequeño alzó sus brazos pidiéndole silenciosamente a Luisa que lo ayudara a bajar. Ella suspiró y lo levantó con cuidado dándose cuenta que el niño había enredado sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello y se aferraba a ella sin querer soltarla..._corrección...ahora ya sé cuánto puedo soportar, y eso incluye un niño llamándome mamá..._La respiración del pequeño se normalizó y se hizo lenta, informándole a Lane que ya se había dormido. Apenas ella trató de dejarlo en la cama, el niño apretó su agarre y Luisa volvió a suspirar resignada. _No sabía si reírse o enojarse..._Al borde de un ataque de nervios, y con un naciente tick en el ojo se concentró en llamar a alguien que pudiera ayudarla...tomó su celular y marcó con rapidez cuidando de no despertar al niño que se encontraba cómodamente recostando su cabecita sobre el hombro de Lane.

- Smallville...- al otro lado de la línea pudo oír que él se rió.

- ¿no me digas que te metiste en problemas? ¿qué no ibas al Talon?-

- si pudiera hablar más fuerte te gritaría, pero en lugar de eso sólo voy a calmarme y pedirte de la manera más atenta que traigas esa cosa enorme que llamas cuerpo al Talon en este instante...-

- Luisa...¿qué pasa?- ella hizo un sonido gutural como un gruñido, cuando el niño se movió entre sueños.

- no conforme con haberme encontrado a un joven en plena carretera, me acabo de encontrar a un niño en el departamento del Talon...creo que debajo de esa faz inocente se esconde un ser maligno que quiere matarme...- Clark se rió, y Luisa rodó los ojos, viendo al niño detenidamente.

- ¿dices que hay un niño ahí?-

- ¿siempre preguntas cosas tan obvias, Smallville? ¡Duhh! ¡Ya te dije que hay un niño!-

- perdón...es que no me imagino que tendría que estar haciendo un niño ahí...y contigo...-

- gracias Smallville...yo también te quiero...me urge que vengas y me lo quites de encima...-

- ¿de encima? ¿¡Lo estás cargando...porqué lo estas cargando, Luisa!?- dijo Clark entre risas.

- está dormido, posiblemente derramando baba sobre mi hombro, ¡yo qué sé! ¡Smallville...mi ego en estos casos no sirve de nada; así que voy a humillarme y te voy a pedir que me ayudes...no creo resistir si él se despierta y empieza a llamarme mami de nuevo...!- y si Clark ya estaba teniendo para ese entonces un ataque de risa, cuando Luisa dijo lo del niño llamándole mami, las risas del kriptoniano se multiplicaron.

-¿¡Te llamó...mami!?- preguntó él entre carcajadas...Luisa rodó los ojos, encontrándole el lado gracioso a la situación.

- ríe cuánto quieras Smallville...si esta criatura me hace algo o me asesina...tú serás el culpable y vendré del más allá para asustarte por las noches...- Luisa oyó que la línea se quedó en silencio y Clark dio gracias a que ella no pudo ver su sonrojo. Eso de todas las noches no sonaba tan mal...claro...no precisamente la actividad de 'asustar'...Clark suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza para sacarse esos malos e impuros pensamientos y dijo con resignación...

- voy para allá...y por lo que más quieras...no vayas a asustarlo...- y la conversación se terminó. Clark miró el teléfono y pensó con algo de temor..._que nadie me culpe si no me puedo contener al estar cerca de ella..._Vio el reloj y tuvo que esperar el tiempo suficiente para que Luisa no sospechara sobre su repentina rapidez. Jonathan estaba durmiendo en su cuarto.


	14. ¡Otra vez los cuadrados!

GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN POR LOS REVIEWS, aquí va el cuarto chapter de la SECUELA de SR. Y SRA. KENT!! Ok...este chapter me encantó cuando se me vino a la mente esta idea malévola de hacer sufrir un poquito más a Clarky...y tal y como lo prometí, tendremos CloBruOlis...si, me costó hacer el nombre de la ship pero es q no se me ocurre otra forma de llamarla, jajajaja!!

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

-- titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

** FAVORES, UNA NIÑERA Y ¡OTRA VEZ LOS MALDITOS CUADRADOS! **

_¡Sólo Luisa Lane puede dejar la puerta del departamento sin seguro...y luego se queja de que se encuentra con cada loco psicótico que quiere matarla a las primeras de cambio!_ _¡Si viviera conmigo en la granja, no tendría que arriesgarse a dormir sola!_

_¡Noooo...aghhh! ¡Malo Clarky, malo Clarky! _Y la entretenida conversación que se llevaba a cabo en la mente del kriptoniano se detuvo a medida que avanzaba por las escaleras y le daba un rápido vistazo a la puerta semi-abierta..._Ya habría tiempo para llamarle la atención a Luisa después por ser tan descuidada ¿qué tal si algo le pasaba y él no estaba ahí para ayudarla?..._Suspiró cuando quedó de frente a la puerta y giró la manija...asomó con timidez la cabeza...

- ¿Luisa?- preguntó él en un susurro al no ver señales de vida. Con lentitud entró y cerró la puerta despacio...lo que vio lo dejó en shock y posiblemente aún más decidido a conquistar a esa mujer y hacerla su esposa para formar una familia propia y presenciar escenas como esa...Luisa mecía con suavidad al pequeñito entre sus brazos, y tenía una sonrisa de ternura en el rostro. Eso hizo a Clark sonreír...Al ver que Clark la había visto mostrando tal momento de fragilidad, la sonrisa se le fue del rostro a Lane, y se acercó a Clark con gesto compungido...

- tenía que hacer esto cuando Lucy era pequeña para que se durmiera...- ella se excusó. Clark sintió como si hubiera invadido la privacidad de la castaña al invocar el recuerdo de Lucy y casi se golpeó mentalmente..._Habla de ser sutil, Clark!_

- serás una mamá estupenda...- y él abrió los ojos de la sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de la facilidad con la que soltó esas palabras y el rostro desencajado de Lane lo puso aún más nervioso, y él miró a todos lados tratando de disolver la tensión entre ellos. _Pero era verdad...no podía dejar de pensar en aquel hombre que en cualquier momento se la arrebataría...aquel tan afortunado de compartir su vida con ella...él quería ganarse ese lugar más que nada en este mundo..._

- Clark...este no es momento para tratar de hacerle un agujero a la pared...- dijo Luisa recobrando su usual y agudo sarcasmo y con el niño todavía en brazos.

- no estaba haciéndole un agujero a la pared...- él rodó los ojos. Luisa se rió.

- ¿entonces cómo llamas al hecho de que mirabas a la pared como queriendo desintegrarla?-

- estaba pensando en una forma de localizar a los padres del niño, se llama estar concentrado...-

- bueno, para la próxima evita concentrarte tanto o pagarás las reparaciones que tenga que hacerle a la pared...- dijo ella con una sonrisita y meciendo al niño sin darse cuenta. Clark soltó un gruñidito pero no pudo evitar reírse.

- ¿qué fue lo que pasó...cómo encontraste al niño...lo encontraste aquí?-

- directo a la raíz del problema, buen detalle Smallville...-

- me siento ofendido Lane...-

- aww...pobre Skippy! Siento haber herido tus sentimientos...si tuvieras un niño en brazos llamándote mamá empezarías a ver el mundo con más sentido del humor, como yo...supongo que no hay que pedir milagros...en fin...creo haberte dicho por teléfono que el niño estaba aquí en el Talon y se acercó a mi, y empezó a llamarme mami y es cuando empec...¡¿te estás riendo de mi...te estás riendo de MI, Kent?!- preguntó exasperada Lane al ver que Clark hacia hasta lo imposible para no reírse con fuerza, y no despertar al niño.

- ¡lo siento, lo siento! ¡Perdón! Tienes razón, hay que tratar de solucionar el problema...- dijo él con palabras entrecortadas por la risa, y tratando de ponerse serio.

- si este eres tú tratando de ayudarme, no quiero saber cómo eres cuando NO tratas de ayudarme...-

- Oh...entonces creo que debería irme...ya que no necesitas mi ayuda...- Clark dijo esto en tono burlón, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta...Luisa lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

- Ahh, no!, no, no, no, no, no!! No me vas a dejar aquí solita con él...¿qué tal si se despierta y quiere matarme?- dijo ella por lo bajo y Clark volvió a reírse. La mano de Lane encajaba perfectamente en la mano del kriptoniano y él no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado por el contacto. Luisa debió haberse dado cuenta de que le tomaba la mano a Clark, porque en seguida lo soltó como si estuviera prohibido tocarlo. Clark la miró con intensidad.

- Luisa...es un niño...y bastante inocente por lo que veo...-

- ¿ahh, ahora eres psicoanalista...no se supone que para analizar a alguien, tiene que estar despierto primero?- dijo ella ya bastante nerviosa.

- ¿cuánto café has tomado?- Luisa suspiró derrotada y lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

- buena deducción Sherlock...podría decirse que estoy cerca de establecer un récord de sobredosis por cafeína...-

- dame al niño y ve a descansar...-

- ¿hablas en serio...crees poder cuidar a un niño tú solo mientras me doy un baño? ¿no tienes miedo? No quiero ser responsable de tu muerte, Smallville...-

- sé cuidar niños, gracias...- Lane se rió y con cuidado movió al niño para dejárselo en brazos a Clark. El niño se despertó por breves instantes y miró a Clark con cariño...Luisa no escuchó cuando el pequeñito le habló a Clark...

- papi...- dijo él recostando su cabecita sobre el hombro del kriptoniano y cerrando los ojos, y Clark se quedó de piedra..._¿Le llamó papá? ¡Le llamó papá! ¡El niño...le llamó...PAPÁ!_

- Clark...¿oye, estás bien?-

- ¿uhhh? Ahhh, si...estoy bien...- Luisa frunció el ceño y se fue al baño.

- no te preocupes Smallville...no tardaré más de 20 minutos...-

- qué considerado de tu parte...- dijo él con burla y viendo fijamente el rostro del niño. 20 minutos después, Luisa salió del cuarto de baño usando la camisa roja a cuadros de Clark..._y aparentemente sin mucho debajo..._

- así que eso sucedió...- dijo Clark con su típica sonrisa Kent.

- ¿qué...?-

- mi camisa...pensé que la había perdido...-

- si, bueno...yo...-

- puedes quedártela...-

- ¿en serio?- Clark asintió. - gracias...- Clark volvió a sonreírle. Cuando Luisa se disponía a recostar al niño en la cama, este se aferró con fuerza al cuello de Clark.

- ehh...umm...Jason...despierta peque...- le susurró Lane al niño tratando de despertarlo para pedirle que soltara a Clark.

- creo que es mejor que yo lo acueste...- dijo el kriptoniano inclinándose sobre la cama, pero el agarre del niño no cedió. Clark lo acostó y con cuidado se quitó las manitas del niño del cuello. Finalmente el niño se despertó, sobresaltado y algo enojado...

- ¡no! ¡no te vayas, quédate!- pidió el pequeñín con ojos cristalinos y a punto de llorar, parecía asustado por la idea de que Clark se fuera. Luisa lo calmó.

- Jason...¡Jason, escucha...! Clark no se va a ir, se va a quedar aquí contigo ¿de acuerdo?- le acarició la frente al niño, Jason asintió y soltó a Clark, pero después lo tomó de la mano impidiéndole que se fuera. Clark enarcó una ceja.

- creo que vas a tener que quedarte, Smallville...-

- ¿me vas a hacer dormir en el suelo?-

- no soy tan cruel...¿siempre eres así de extremista?-

- ¿y entonces cuál es tu plan...?-

- compartir la cama...ya lo hemos hecho antes cuando estábamos en asignación...o qué...¿te da miedo estar cerca de mi?-

- ¿miedo, yo? ¡Por supuesto que no...!- _A la que debería darle miedo es a ti, Lane...porque no sé de lo que puedo ser capaz si..._

- bien...y no te preocupes...seguirás tan puro y casto como siempre...¡claro! tan puro y casto como hayas seguido siendo después de que tú y Lana...- y Clark quiso salir corriendo por la vergüenza y el coraje que le provocó el comentario_...Luisa tenía un don perfecto para hacerle decaer los ánimos cuando hablaban de su vida sentimental, y sobre todo al sacar el tema 'Lana Lang'...pero en serio...no podía culparla porque ella había estado presente...Se merecía cada uno de esos comentarios, de su desdén, y los soportaría con tal de ganarse a Luisa de nuevo._ No midió el alcance de sus palabras y respondió abruptamente...

- ¡sólo lo hicimos tres veces!- Luisa abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¡¿Perdón...?!-

- La...Lana y yo...sólo...tres veces...-

- Clark, ya te dije que lo que hagas con tu vida amorosa no me interesa...- y ella se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que esas palabras habían salido impregnadas de ira. A Clark le dolió...

- ¿entonces por qué te comportas así? Tú hablaste primero de Lana...tú la mencionaste...ya sé que yo no tuve la suerte que tú tienes con Oliver...- el niño los miró con curiosidad...

- por si no recibiste el memo, ¡Oliver y yo ya no somos nada!-

- ¡pero él quiere volver a intentarlo y tú no te le niegas...no como a mí!-

- bueno...tal vez es porque Oliver me ha dicho las cosas a la cara...¡yo supe de tu reunión con Lana por medio de Chloe, Clark! ¡Cuando regresé de Star City, hiciste como si todo estuviera bien...! o ¿me equivoco?-

- ¡bueno, posiblemente lo hice porque creía que tendría una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo! ¡de dejar atrás el pasado! ¡pero ya veo que me equivoqué!-

- ¡a ver Clark, me plantaste en el café...no era una cita! Pero me dije ¡bien...entendí el mensaje...él no quiere nada conmigo! ¡¿y ahora me vienes con esto?! ¡¿por qué esperas que todo cambie así de pronto?! ¡Tú estableciste las reglas del juego y yo no hago más que respetarlas! ¡¿qué no era eso lo que tú querías?!-

- ¡lo que yo quiero, tú ya lo sabes!- y ahí salió la nueva indirecta. En otras circunstancias Clark se hubiera apanicado, o se hubiera arrepentido de las frustrantes palabras que dejaba salir en presencia de Lane. _No...ni una pizca de arrepentimiento..._

- ¿van a seguir discutiendo apasionadamente?- interrumpió Jason con una sonrisa, como si ya hubiera presenciado esa clase de escenas con anterioridad.

- ¿apasionadamente?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, y Jason asintió.

- lo hacen todo el tiempo...y cuando los vemos entrar a su recámara y azotar la puerta, John dice que se están preparando para hacer un bebé...- dijo sin pena el niño y Luisa enarcó una ceja, mientras Clark ya empezaba a establecer una conexión entre los extraños visitantes.

- bien Jason...sabes, la vida sexual de tus papis es algo que no necesitamos saber ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Luisa algo acalorada por estarse imaginando semejantes cosas de personas a las cuales ni conocía.

- de acuerdo...- el niño se encogió de hombros y le pidió a Clark con la mirada, que se recostara junto a él. Luisa se acostó al otro extremo, quedando Jason en medio de Clark y de Lane. Jason volvió a dormirse al sentir la presencia de ambos. Luisa apagó la lámpara y miró fijamente al techo. No se dio cuenta que a pesar de las penumbras de la habitación; Clark la observaba con detenimiento y maravillado con las reacciones que esa mujer provocaba en él.

- Clark...- Luisa se aclaró la garganta y cruzó los brazos por detrás de su nuca.

- ¿hmm?-

- ¿alguna vez pensaste que tu vida sería así? Es decir...que sería muy diferente a estar casado con Lana, tener hijos, trabajar en la granja...-

- hubo un tiempo...- ahora el kriptoniano se aclaró la garganta y siguió viendo a Lane con fascinación. - en el que pensaba que eso era lo que estaba destinado a hacer...-

- Ohh...¿y?- Clark miró al techo igualmente, y sonrió.

- me gusta mi vida ahora...-

- ¿no te arrepientes de no haber hecho lo que siempre deseaste?- Lane miró hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el rostro de Clark y después su vista regresó al techo.

- no...de lo que me arrepiento es de haber hecho ciertas cosas...cosas que lastimaron a la gente que quiero...- Clark volteó a verla y la mirada verdiazul le recorrió con intensidad el rostro. Luisa no se dio cuenta.

- hemos pasado por tantas cosas...- Lane se rió. - ¡mírame...! creí que tenía futuro como Disc Jockey de radio según esa revista, y ahora trabajo...¡en el sótano, pero no importa! del diario más importante de toda Metrópolis...-

- Si, lo recuerdo...dijiste: ¡con mi suerte quizás termine trabajando frente al reportero más tímido y torpe de todo el bullpen!-

- y si fueras más amable contigo mismo te darías cuenta de que estás hablando de ti, Smallville...- dijo Lane entre carcajadas...

- tienes potencial de adivina...-

- ¡no gracias, me gusta mi actual trabajo! Aunque podría hacerlo como pasatiempo...- dijo la castaña y ambos se rieron hasta que un gruñido de disgusto de Jason detuvo su sesión de risas.

- Luisa...-

- ¿hmm?- Luisa volteó a verlo y por fin entre la oscuridad, sus miradas se encontraron.

- mi vida resultó ser mucho mejor de lo que yo creí que sería...-

- eso es bueno...-

- y me alegro de haberte encontrado...y de tenerte en mi vida...- dijo él sin pensar. El silencio fue su compañía por breves momentos. Luisa se tomó un tiempo para contestarle...suspiró y...

- yo también me alegro de tenerte en mi vida, Smallville...-

- aunque eso de encontrarnos...fue más como un casi atropellamiento...- dijo Clark riéndose.

- lo dice el chico desnudo y amnésico que me levantó a casi un metro del suelo...además ¿qué esperabas? ¡a mi camioneta le cayó un rayo!-

- lo que digas, Lane-

- ¿Clark?-

- ¿Si...?-

- ¡ya duérmete! ¿quieres?- y el kriptoniano volvió a reírse.

** AL OTRO DÍA...5:30 p.m. **

Día muy activo en El Planeta. El equipo Lane-Kent acababa de entregar unos cuantos borradores de noticias al editor para que se hicieran las correcciones necesarias, y a pesar de haber hecho un buen trabajo, Luisa continuaba preocupada...

- ¿y estás segura de que a Chloe no le molesta?-

- no...dijo que tenía tiempo para cuidar de Jonathan y de Jason...no te preocupes...estarán bien...-

- ¡no, si la que me preocupa es Chloe...! ¡se ven inocentes pero sé que en el fondo son criaturas sedientas de sangre...y no te rías de mi, Clark Kent!- dijo ella haciendo un puchero y pateando al suelo, mientras el susodicho tenía otro ataque de risa.

- ¡que madura eres Lane! ¡vamos! Acompáñame a la granja...tengo que ir por unas notas que olvidé...-

- ja! ¿y qué te hace creer que voy a ir contigo así como así?-

- bueno...entonces quédate y abúrrete aquí...- Luisa frunció el ceño, tomó su saco y siguió a Clark a la salida del bullpen.

- bien...- y Lane apuró el paso mientras Clark se rezagaba y le daba una sonrisa tierna.

- ¡es para hoy Smallville!...quién sabe que cosa pueda sucedernos si nos quedamos aquí más tiempo- dijo ella volteando a verlo...

- lo dices cómo si algo malo fuera a pasar...tranquilízate...es un día bonito y nada puede salir mal...-

** 4 HRS. DESPUÉS...GRANJA KENT **

-¿decías, Smallville?- preguntó Luisa empapada de pies a cabeza a un Clark en las mismas condiciones, mientras abría la puerta de la casa. Una lluvia torrencial sacudió a varios condados en Kansas, y gracias al cielo Luisa había avisado a Jeff del horrible clima y de que tendrían problemas para regresar al Planeta...

- no soy el hombre del clima ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que llovería hoy precisamente?-

- hay algo que se llama reporte...DEL CLIMA...Einstein...- dijo ella mientras se sacudía la ropa pegada al cuerpo y trataba de no mojar demasiado el piso de la entrada...

- ¡Ashoo! ¡gracias por la bienvenida Shelbs!- dijo Luisa y se agachó a acariciar al perro.

- ¡oye, yo soy tu dueño!- replicó Clark y Shelby también se le acercó, pero su atención seguía en Luisa.

- ¡la bola peluda me quiere más que a ti! ¡¿ves, ves Smallville...?! ¡soy irresistible!- Lane se rió y dejó su saco hecho sopa (por lo húmedo) en una silla mientras se sentaba en el sillón, se quitaba los ya arruinados tacones, y movía los dedos algo entumidos por el frio. Shelby le fue a hacer compañía como era de esperarse.

Clark fue a su habitación, y dejó intencionalmente en la cama, el jersey de los Crows que tanto le gustaba a Luisa. Cuando bajó la vio esperando para ir a ponerse algo más cómodo...

- ja! Jersey de los Crows...ahí voy...¡tu pesadilla ha llegado!- dijo ella riéndose mientras subía descalza por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Clark movió la cabeza riéndose y entró a la cocina a preparar un poco de chocolate caliente. Sus ropas seguían empapadas. Alguien tocó a la puerta con insistencia. Oyó a Luisa gritando ¡yo voy! Se asomó para ver quien era y...

- ¡Oliver...! y...¡Bruno! ¡¿qué hacen aquí?!- preguntó el kriptoniano tratando de alejar las miradas de ambos hombres de las hermosas piernas de Lane. Se puso frente a ella cubriéndola. Luisa enarcó una ceja y miró por sobre el hombro de Clark...

- ¡Hola Ollie...hola Bruno!- ambos le respondieron con un movimiento de manos.

- pues verás Clark, que...nos ha sucedido algo muy extraño...mi auto se ha quedado sin gasolina...- Clark trató de no reírse...

- a ver...¿un lamborghini murciélago, edición limitada se te quedó sin gasolina? ¿Cómo sucede eso si tu eres inversionista de varias gasolineras distribuidas por toda Kansas?-

- esas cosas pasan...- dijo Bruno en tono frio, y Luisa asintió. Clark volteó a verla, sorprendido.

- ¡¿qué, tu auto jamás se ha quedado sin gasolina?! Vamos Smallville, estos pobres viajeros necesitan un techo donde guarecerse de las inclemencias del clima...- Clark rodó los ojos disgustado, y musitó un 'bien, pasen'. Los invitados estaban igual de mojados que Kent.

- voy a ir por algunas toallas y algo de ropa para que se cambien...- Cuando Lane fue por las toallas no se imaginó que a su regreso se encontraría con todo un espectáculo de anatomía masculina en su máxima expresión..._¡bye, bye fantasias...hoooola Clarky, Bruno y Ollie!_ Pensó ella mientras hacia lo posible por no mirar los hermosos pectorales de Oliver, el torso perfecto de Bruno y los asombrosos abdominales de Clark...Se estaban desvistiendo...¡¡a media sala!!

- ehmm...uhhh...¿tomen...?- dijo ella con timidez mientras un Clark con la camisa abierta se le acercaba y tomaba una toalla para secarse y ropa limpia...les ofreció ropa de Clark a Oliver y a Bruno, ambos imitaron a Clark, y los tres se quedaron peligrosamente cerca de ella..._Luisa se admiró de tener un temple frio, porque de haber sido cualquier otra mujer, hubiera salido corriendo...o..._

- ¿te importaría...?- preguntó Clark algo incómodo desabrochándose el cinturón y deteniéndose en el acto al ver que Luisa seguía presente...

- ¿qué? ¿ohh? Ohh...¡¡ohhh, si...claro!!- y ella se alejó de semejantes pecados andantes y subió a la habitación de Clark. Oyó a Clark decir que pasarían la noche ahí, y que iría por unas bolsas de dormir al granero. Después subió a su habitación por algunas mantas y almohadas..._luego_ _ruido de muebles siendo arrastrados..._Se quedó acostada por más de media hora...y nada...solo silencio...¿qué estarían haciendo esos tres? Bajó con sigilo y si antes tuvo la oportunidad de presenciar tales maravillas de la naturaleza, ahora los tres se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones..._con el torso desnudo acostados a media sala...ahh, si...y con el romántico fuego de la chimenea encendida...¡¿y no querían que Luisa tuviera fantasías de esa índole con ellos?!_ Se aclaró la garganta y se llenó de valor para soltar un comentario sarcástico...

- ¡qué bien, una pijamada...! ¿se van a pintar las uñas y a narrar cuentos de terror?- preguntó ella con coquetería recargándose sobre el respaldo del solitario y vacio sillón. Los tres se encontraban a una distancia considerable uno de otro, pero aún así el paisaje era estimulante...

- ahora que lo dices, no sería mala idea...a excepción de eso de las uñas...- dijo Queen recargándose sobre sus codos y mirándola de medio lado. Bruno alzó la vista y dijo...

- nos hace falta algo de compañía, Luisa...- Clark sonrió y se sentó sobre su bolsa de dormir, haciéndole un espacio entre los tres. Le dio una palmada a una de las almohadas, invitándola a que se acostara...

- ¿porqué no vienes? Te dejamos un lugar...- y los tres esperaron pacientes a la respuesta de la castaña..._tentadora...una oferta realmente tentadora...pero...¿quién sabe qué era lo que pasaba debajo de aquellas sábanas? ¿Qué tal si habían dejado a Clark jr., a Ollie jr., y a Bruno jr., libres de la represión de la ropa? _Luisa volvió a aclararse la garganta y les dio una sonrisita picara...

- lo siento chicos...aprecio la oferta, pero todavía no le hago a esa clase de perversiones...-

- ¿de qué hablas, Luisa?- Clark preguntó en tono aparentemente inocente...

- soy de mente abierta...pero en serio ¿3 chicos y una chica? Yo soy quien tiene la desventaja en esta situación...-

- Luisa...nunca imaginé que tuvieras una mente tan sucia...nosotros sólo estábamos sugiriéndote que te quedaras a dormir con nosotros...- dijo Oliver divertido. Luisa, quien ya iba rumbo hacia las escaleras, les dio una mirada por sobre el hombro a los tres (cosa que les provocó un aumento de temperatura corporal a cada uno) y...

- si claro! en sus sueños, chicos...- les guiñó el ojo, y se perdió de vista al ir subiendo por la escalera. Clark y Oliver se perdieron en sus propios pensamientos...clasificados xxx por cierto...Bruno los interrumpió...

- no me gustan tus camisas, Kent...- Oliver y Clark rodaron los ojos y se vieron entre si como diciéndose _'cállalo, por favor!'_. Los tres se volvieron a recostar, dejándose caer sobre sus respectivas bolsas de dormir..._Al menos lo intentaron..._


	15. Tempus: la venganza

GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN POR LOS REVIEWS, aquí va el quinto chapter de la SECUELA de SR. Y SRA. KENT!! Aquí por fin tenemos la aparición de Tempus (a quien por cierto hice como una especie de fusión entre el Tempus de L&C: TNAOS y el Tempus de Supergirl; así que va a ser mucho más malvado y bizarro), que va a hacer de las suyas para tratar de destruir a Clarky; su plan es horripilante y lleno de crueldad...y Luisa va a ser quien pague las consecuencias.

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

-- titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena –

** TEMPUS: UNA VENGANZA Y LA VICTIMA PERFECTA **

Entró al bullpen con el rostro impávido y la mandíbula contraída, Luisa iba detrás de él con el ceño fruncido y tratando de alcanzarlo. La mañana después de la tormenta, Alfred el mayordomo de Bruno llegó con casi un contingente de rescate para llevar a Díaz y a Oliver de regreso a sus respectivos lugares...Oliver a las oficinas de LuthorCorp y Bruno a Gotham. _Todo estaba bien, hasta que Bruno se atrevió en sus narices a pedirle una cita y Luisa le dijo que lo pensaría...razón suficiente para amargarle el resto del día._

- ¿porqué te crees con el derecho de juzgar con quién puedo salir y con quién no?- Eso lo detuvo. Dio la media vuelta y la encaró.

- ahora no, Luisa...- espetó él, molesto; y algunos colegas en el bullpen se quedaron en silencio porque esta era la primera vez que veían al usualmente pasivo Clark Kent _realmente _enojado.

- ¡no, Clark! ¡si tienes algo que decirme, dilo de una buena vez y no des tantos rodeos!- Clark la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca y se la llevó rumbo al almacén. La obligó a entrar, y él entró al último cerrando con furia la puerta. Luisa se puso pálida cuando él se le acercó y la vio fijamente a los ojos. Después de unos segundos de total silencio, la arrogancia y la extrema confianza del kriptoniano salieron volando por la ventana, y en su lugar se quedó la timidez. Una tan arraigada en él, que le hizo posar la vista en el suelo y meter las manos a los bolsillos. En lugar de hablar, decidió mostrarle...acercándose a ella y robándole un beso...fue uno de esos besos que hizo a Luisa preguntarse ¿dónde estaba el granjerito tímido que ella conocía?

Ella lo detuvo antes de que la situación se saliera de control y aquella mesa abandonada en un extremo de la habitación, fuera testigo de algo más entre ellos. Jeff el interno, los encontró tratando de recuperar el aliento, y a Clark mirando a Luisa a los labios..._no preguntó qué era lo que pasaba, porque no hacía falta._

Luisa tomó la oportunidad y salió aprisa sin darle tiempo a Clark de seguirla o de detenerla. Para cuando él volvió al bullpen ella ya se había ido, dándole de excusa a una de sus compañeras, Amber; que tenía una reunión con un contacto para una nueva e interesante historia que seguro sería de primera plana.

Clark le preguntó si sabía a dónde a dónde había ido...un 'no' fue la respuesta. Puso en alerta su súper sentido del oído en caso de que ella se metiera en problemas, y por lo pronto decidió ponerse a trabajar por su cuenta.

Su contacto resultó ser un policía de Metrópolis que vivía cerca de Suicide Slums, que había presenciado unas luces extrañas en el cielo tres o cuatro días atrás, y que fue obligado a callar por sus superiores. Luisa se las ingenió para sacarle a pedazos la verdad. Se tardó 10 minutos en entrevistarlo, y suspiró derrotada porque lo que menos quería era regresar al bullpen y darle la cara a Clark. Se dirigió al estacionamiento y se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía. Sacó de su bolso el spray pimienta y se preparó para lo peor. El hombre, de tez pálida y ojos de un aterrador color verdoso se quedó a unos metros de ella como estudiándola. No se movió.

- ¿se le ofrece algo?- preguntó ella acercándose a la puerta de su auto, y escondiendo de la vista del sujeto sus llaves y la botella de spray.

- Luisa Lane...- dijo él sonriéndole y ella apretó con fuerza la botella esperando que en cualquier momento se le abalanzara. Él seguía quieto. En cuestión de segundos llegó hasta ella con velocidad sobrenatural y la sujetó por el cuello. Sintió algo filoso en el cuello, mientras él le tomaba ambas manos impidiéndole moverse.

- te encontré...por fin tengo en mis manos a su debilidad...- el hombre hablaba como trastornado y Luisa se percató de que el filo en su cuello era el de una guadaña pequeña. _¿quién usaba una guadaña en estos días, cuando podían usar armas de fuego?_

- escucha...no sé de qué estás hablando...déjame ir...- el hombre se carcajeó y el filo de la guadaña empezó a provocarle un ligero corte, sin hacerla sangrar todavía.

- tsk, tsk...no hay quien te salve hoy, reportera. Pensaba sólo matarlo, pero me he encontrado en el camino a la persona más preciada para él, y voy a hacerlo sufrir...perderá su conexión contigo...- Luisa en un descuido lo tomó por la mano que empuñaba la guadaña y le dio un giro, haciéndolo caer al suelo y dándole tiempo a ella para correr. No sirvió de mucho, puesto que cuando ella estaba escapando, él se le atravesó y volvió a amenazarla con la guadaña.

- estás demente...- el hombre se volvió a reír, y le mostró el anillo de la legión en su mano.

- ya me lo han dicho...y ¿te confieso algo? Si lo estoy. Vamos a dar un paseo...- dijo él al momento en que la sujetaba de la cadera y se quedaba en silencio por unos momentos. Una luz violeta los envolvió y desaparecieron.

** DIARIO EL PLANETA **

Jonathan entró corriendo al bullpen. El dispositivo había registrado lecturas electromagnéticas variables y una ruptura espacio temporal a unos kilómetros del centro de Metrópolis. Clark vio la apuración del muchacho y trató de tranquilizarlo.

- ¿qué haces aquí, Jonathan, qué no estabas con Chloe?-

- si, pero ella me dejó venir...pap...Clark ¿dónde está Luisa?-

- ¿Luisa, porqué? ¿Jonathan, qué pasa?- preguntó el kriptoniano alarmado. Jonathan suspiró para darse valor y decirle las malas noticias.

- mi computadora registró una variación en el espacio tiempo, cerca de Suicide Slums...alguien hizo un viaje en el tiempo...-

- ¿ese Tempus del que hablas?- el joven asintió y le pidió a Clark que lo dejara continuar.

- la máquina registró un enlace temporal...posiblemente Tempus lo abrió...ummm...no te va a gustar saber a dónde se dirige...-

- ¿a dónde?-

- a finales del 2008...y creo que...tiene a Luisa...- Clark no le dio ni tiempo de seguir porque emprendió la misión de rescate de la castaña y Jonathan tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

** MEDIADOS DE NOVIEMBRE...2008 **

Al entrar al bullpen se dio cuenta que nadie podía verlos. Tempus le sonrió arrogante mientras la seguía amenazando con la guadaña. Entraron al cuarto de almacén y Tempus cerró con llave.

- ¿no me digas que nos convertimos en fantasmas?- preguntó ella sobándose el cuello y percatándose de un delgado hilillo de sangre que se imprimió en su mano cuando se tocó el lugar.

- este anillo...es mágico...puedo hacer lo que quiera, incluso hacerme invisible cuando yo lo desee...lo primero es lo primero...tengo que destruir a Kal-el...- dijo él recitando como loco y Luisa no entendió nada por la rapidez con la que hablaba.

- ¿y porqué no simplemente deseas que todo sea diferente, y ya?-

- ahh, no. Se necesita crear una reacción en cadena para que el futuro se modifique...¿porqué crees que me molesté en ir a tu línea de tiempo?- _¿esto de hablar de los viajes en el tiempo, iba en serio?_

- ajá...y yo tengo un novio que es superhéroe...- Tempus se rió y ella se desconcertó.

- veo que no me crees...tú tienes una conexión especial con él desde que se conocieron...con el paso de los años se ha hecho más profunda, pero yo voy a acabar con eso en unos momentos...sólo espera y ya verás...le daré en lo que más le duele...-

- ¿yo que tengo que ver con todo esto...de qué conexión hablas?- espetó ella tratando de agredirlo pero Tempus se movió.

- ¡ya lo verás, ya lo verás! Perderá lo que más ama, y eso lo debilitará por dentro...luego le daré el golpe de gracia...morirá por mi mano...- Tempus revisó su dispositivo y se rió con maldad. La tomó con coraje por el brazo y la sacó de la habitación, empujándola e indicándole que tomara el ascensor rumbo a la azotea del edificio. Luisa sintió un campo de energía rodeándolos...posiblemente eso era lo que les proporcionaba invisibilidad. La guadaña siguió en el cuello de la joven y por primera vez Luisa admitió que estaba en serio peligro pues no tenía ni idea de lo que planeaba ese sujeto. Cuando llegaron a la azotea, Tempus le ordenó que se quedara cerca de la pared de la puerta de salida para..."ver mejor el espectáculo".

Clark y Jonathan entraron al bullpen con súper velocidad para no ser vistos. Jonathan buscaba desesperado por un indicio de Luisa. Clark lo miró, contrariado.

- Tempus tiene un anillo de la legión que no ha sido programado...prácticamente puede hacer todo lo que él quiera...necesitamos encontrarlo...- dijo el joven por lo bajo, asustado; al ver al Clark del pasado, levantarse de su silla y quedarse en silencio al escuchar algo...un murmullo muy bajo que el Clark del presente y Jonathan también escucharon..._Clark,_ _ven a la azotea..._Ajeno a la presencia de los visitantes, Clark hizo lo que la voz le pidió. Jonathan ya no sabía qué más hacer...el plan de Tempus iba a tener un efecto devastador si Luisa, la víctima; era parte y observador al mismo tiempo.

- tenemos que seguirlo...- dijo Jonathan y Clark se quedó estático, porque la escena se le estaba haciendo demasiado familiar.

- ¡Clark, tenemos que seguirlo!- gritó con furia el joven, y ambos lo siguieron.

** EN LA AZOTEA DEL PLANETA... **

Tempus volvió a reírse cuando divisó a una mujer pelinegra mirando hacia el horizonte. Tomó a Luisa del brazo acercándola a la escena, y justo en ese momento Clark llegó a la azotea. Para Lane, el tiempo se hizo lento..._dolorosamente lento...cuando descubrió que aquella mujer era ni más ni menos que Lana Lang..._La guadaña en su cuello se presionó un poco más y ahora ya había una marca roja en el lugar...la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a fijar la mirada en la reunión frente a ella...

- ¿siempre quisiste saber qué fue lo que pasó entre ellos cuando tú no estabas, cierto? He cumplido su deseo, Srita. Lane...o debería decir...ex Sra. Superman...- la forma en que los dedos de Tempus se enterraban en la sensible piel de la barbilla de Luisa, era menos dolorosa que ver a Lana y a Clark juntos..._que verlo a él mirando a Lang, con amor_. Para cuando Jonathan y el Clark del presente llegaron, Jonathan se dio cuenta que habían llegado tarde. Clark vio cómo Tempus tenía amenazada a Luisa con una guadaña en el cuello, mientras la obligaba a mirar como su yo pasado, dejaba atrás a Luisa Lane y se quedaba con Lana Lang. Luisa movió su rostro forcejeando y tratando de liberarse. Tempus la sujetó con más fuerza, y le susurró al oído _'aquí viene lo mejor'_.

_- no, no! Claro que quiero...-_

_- nunca ha habido nada normal entre nosotros...-_

Para Lane, lo que se dijeron, las miradas, la cercanía entre los dos; eran solo voces lejanas que palidecían en comparación con lo que les precedió...el beso al atardecer. _Decepción, dolor...desamor..._los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas mientras Tempus la obligaba a seguir observándolo todo...

Clark y Jonathan se acercaron y Clark se quedó estático mirando lo que hace un año había sucedido entre Lana y él. Lo peor fue ver a Luisa siendo testigo de su error..._verla cerrar los ojos y moverse con desesperación...tratando de liberarse e irse para no sufrir el golpe fuerte y artero._ Jonathan bajó la mirada y movió la cabeza, decepcionado. Clark trató de acercarse a Tempus; pero Jonathan se lo impidió.

- si tratamos de quitársela, la va a matar...- dijo refiriéndose a Luisa.

- ¡tenemos que hacer algo...!- la voz en alto de Clark, alertó a Tempus; y le sonrió con cinismo a Clark mientras le volteaba el rostro a Luisa para que lo viera...sólo los viajeros del tiempo podían verse entre si. Luisa cerró los ojos y volvió a mover la cabeza para evitar verlo. En el lugar aún resonaban los ecos de la voz de Clark y la voz de Lana jurándose amor...Clark volvió a tratar de acercarse, pero Tempus lo amenazó...

- ah, ah...Sr. Kent! Debería mantener su distancia si sabe lo que le conviene...no le gustaría que degollara a esta joven en un lugar así...que le trae tan gratos recuerdos...- Luisa colocó sus manos sobre la mano de Tempus que empuñaba la guadaña, empujándolo pero no logró nada...la vergüenza de haber presenciado todo, y ver a Clark frente a ella, la pusieron al borde de la desesperación.

- ¡suéltala!- ordenó con voz grave y gélida el kriptoniano quien ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia y hacía grandes esfuerzos para controlar su ira. Tempus dio un paso atrás con Luisa, alejándose de Clark.

- oh, pero Sr. Kent...esto apenas va comenzando...y ya puedo sentirlo...su conexión empieza a desvanecerse...me pregunto ¿qué estará sintiendo la Srita. Lane al ver tan conmovedor encuentro?- Acercó el rostro al oído de Lane y le susurró mientras veía a Clark apretar los puños por la impotencia... - Debe ser duro saber que nunca serás ella...que siempre tendrás que vivir bajo la sombra de Lana Lang...- dicho esto siguió obligándola a ver el resto del beso, y cómo se iban del lugar.

- ¡ya te dije que entre él y yo no hay nada!- respondió Luisa con furia mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir que la guadaña empezaba a hacer un corte más profundo en su piel.

- tal vez aún no...pero lo habrá y voy a impedirlo...ahora sabrá lo que se siente estar sólo...vamos a terminar de destruirlo ¿de acuerdo, Srita. Lane?- dijo Tempus con burla y volvió a desvanecerse con la joven en brazos. Jonathan y Clark los siguieron cuando Jonathan localizó el portal y hacia donde se dirigían. _Esto iba de mal en peor..._

** DESPUÉS... **

El viaje terminó afuera de la granja Kent. Era de noche y Tempus dejó de amenazarla con la guadaña sólo para sujetarla ahora del brazo. Luisa forcejeó, lo pateó y le hizo algo de daño; pero no lo suficiente como para poder escapar. Tempus la obligó a entrar a la casa, mientras eran seguidos por Jonathan y Clark. Oyeron risas femeninas y algo rompiéndose. La empujó cuando entraron a la habitación de Clark...Dos personas estaban cubiertas por las sábanas sobre una cama de roble, rota.

_- adoro que seas tan romántico, Clark...-_

_- ¿qué te parece si probamos la resistencia del piso?-_

_- hay algo que me gustaría más que un viaje al trópico...-_

_- sólo pídelo y es tuyo...-_

Tempus se rió al observar el semblante desencajado de Luisa, mientras miraba a Lana y a Clark entre las sábanas, y Clark quiso gritar por la desesperación. Jonathan lo sostuvo por el brazo antes de que cometiera una locura al intentar rescatar a Luisa.

- hacen una linda pareja ¿no lo cree, Srita. Lane?- Lane volvió a cerrar los ojos y se quedó en silencio, comenzando a llorar. Ya tenía varios moretones en los brazos a causa del agarre tan fuerte de Tempus.

- hiciste el viaje en vano, 'amigo'...esto yo ya lo sabía...siempre lo he sabido...- dijo ella con frialdad, mientras Clark le dirigía una mirada de súplica, pidiéndole perdón.

- y ahora...nuestra parada final...con esto terminaré con Kal-el...- dijo Tempus y de nueva cuenta volvieron a desaparecer. Luisa y Tempus llegaron a otro momento en el tiempo...en el granero...

_- te amo Clark...y siempre te amaré...- Clark estaba de rodillas en el piso, tratando de recuperar el aliento._

_- te...amo...- fue la respuesta de él hacia Lana Lang, quien ya descendía por las escaleras._

- Tempus...- gritó el kriptoniano con voz profunda y llena de rabia.

- es tarde Sr. Kent...la ha perdido...- Tempus se rió mientras estrujaba a Luisa por el cuello.

- ¡déjala!-

- ella es mi seguro de vida...¿porqué crees que la dejaría ir? Dime...¿qué sientes ahora que ella lo sabe...qué se siente saber que perdiste la preciada y tan anhelada humanidad que esta mujer consigue darte? ¡Tu conexión con ella se ha ido, Kal-el...se ha ido para siempre!- dijo Tempus, carcajeándose y volviendo a amenazar a Luisa con la guadaña. _La iba a matar..._

- vamos Tempus, hazlo...- el aludido abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, y miró con algo de temor al kriptoniano.

- arrebátame a esta mujer...quítamela...haz que Kal-el aparezca...haz que mi humanidad se vaya...-

- a-aléjate...- tartamudeó Tempus ahora aterrorizado.

- si me la quitas...no tendré piedad de ti...- finalizó el kriptoniano y en ese momento de distracción, Jonathan con su visión de calor quemó el mango de la guadaña, haciendo que Tempus la soltara y dejara libre a Luisa, mientras daba un gemido de dolor. Clark se acercó a ella pero Lane se levantó por si sola alejándose de él como si su cercanía le produjera aversión. Jonathan le quitó el anillo de la legión a Tempus y ambos desaparecieron. Momentos después Jonathan volvió a aparecer en ese tiempo para ver salir a Luisa del granero con rapidez, llevándose una mano al cuello, y a Clark detrás de ella, persiguiéndola. Jonathan se acercó a ella para preguntarle si estaba bien. Ella solo asintió y siguió caminando sin rumbo, sobándose la herida en el cuello. Consiguió dar unos pasos y se desmayó...Clark, alarmado, corrió hacia Lane...

- ¿va a estar bien...?- preguntó el kriptoniano, asustado. Jonathan se encogió de hombros y con semblante derrotado ayudó a Clark a levantarla para no lastimarla.

- no sé...lo que me preocupa es que Tempus se haya salido con la suya...-

- ¿cómo?- preguntó el kriptoniano mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos.

- si Tempus logró romper la conexión...no habrá un futuro al cuál regresar...tengo que encontrar a mis otros hermanos...- y esas palabras dejaron a Clark deshecho. Jonathan tocó a Clark y a Luisa; y regresaron al presente.


	16. La confesión de Clark

GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN POR LOS REVIEWS, aquí va el sexto chapter de la SECUELA de SR. Y SRA. KENT!! Ok...el inicio de este chapter es desde el punto de vista de Clark, por lo que usaré el texto en itálica (_Texto_). Cuando finalice de usar esto: _Texto_,entonces la historia sigue siendo contada de manera normal. Tengo un par de sorpresas, así q no se sorprendan si no menciono mucho a Zod...porque él hará esta historia más interesante, esperen y verán!

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

-- titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena --

** LA CONFESIÓN DE CLARK Y UNA FAMILIA...MÁS BARATA POR LA MEDIA DOCENA **

_Cuando camino por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación me doy cuenta que varios de los de los de la Liga, ya están ahí...Oliver, Dinah, Kara, John, Zatanna...y Bruno...no sé si quedarme a esperar noticias de ella, o entrar por la fuerza a su cuarto...no sé si quiera volver a verme...no sé si tenga la fuerza para aceptar su rechazo..._

_Creo que Oliver me está diciendo algo, pero no le hago caso porque mi mirada sigue fija en la puerta cerrada...Cuando Chloe sale, me dice que Luisa lleva 5 horas inconsciente...Sus ojos reflejan la desesperación que yo también siento..._

_Tengo vergüenza de verla a la cara. No quiero entrar a la habitación, pero a la vez si...quiero ver cómo está...saber si puede perdonarme...si todavía tengo la esperanza de...Chloe me dice que entre y yo la miro como pidiendo permiso...Al entrar no puedo evitar estremecerme cuando la veo...su cuello está vendado y tiene los ojos cerrados. Me concentro en los latidos de su corazón...son tranquilos y relajados. Está pálida pero aún así se ve hermosa...No sé que hacer...nunca he sabido que hacer con Luisa...pero siempre que he tenido la oportunidad de hacer un progreso con ella, doy dos pasos adelante y siete hacia atrás...¡vaya récord! _

_Me siento a su lado, en la silla que está cerca de su cama y no puedo evitar sentir miedo...de tocarla, de que se aleje...de que ME aleje...no soy bueno en esto de hablar desde el fondo de mi corazón, pero es que cuando trato de explicar lo que significa Luisa en mi vida simplemente ¡no puedo!... y no es porque no quiera...es que la verdad no sé si existan suficientes adjetivos que le hagan justicia a lo especial que es Luisa Lane...Jonathan me ha dicho que ha regresado a Tempus al asilo Arkham, pero su rostro me dice que está preocupado y que las cosas no van bien...y ese es otro de los momentos donde yo digo 'todo es mi culpa'. Puedo ver que su mirada me reprocha el no haber actuado a tiempo...sin duda es mi hijo. Es fuerte, y mientras a esa edad yo todo lo que deseaba era ser normal, él no tiene miedo de ser como es...lo envidio porque el futuro Clark, y su madre, quien quiera que fuere; hicieron un buen trabajo criándolo. Alterno mi mirada entre el piso y su rostro...tengo mis sospechas acerca de quién es la madre de Jonathan pero tal vez soy sólo yo y mis estúpidas ilusiones me hacen creer que es Luisa. Lo pienso bastante, y por fin me decido a acercar la mano hacia la suya; con lentitud. Ella no se mueve, y mi mano se posa sobre la suya y la acaricia. No sé si me escuche...si pueda oírme...si pueda ver cuánto la necesito..._

- ho...hola, Luisa...- tartamudeó el kriptoniano en tono bajo, acercando su rostro al rostro de Lane. _Silencio..._

- sé que soy un tonto...no sé si puedes oírme...bueno...quería saludarte y...¡qué bueno que estás bien! Yo...- dijo Clark hablando atropelladamente, y luego se quedó callado admirando la zona vendada en su cuello.

- te...¿te acuerdas de nuestra asignación en Myers? Bueno...yo sé que no vas a responderme, pero...cuando...cuando Lana fue a...¡lo que quiero decir es que debí haberte dicho lo que le dije!- espetó en tono frustrado el kriptoniano, percatándose que sus palabras carecían de sentido lógico. Lane seguía inmóvil a ojos cerrados.

- Luisa...ella quería regresar conmigo...¡si ya sé, si pudieras me dirías...típico Smallville!- dijo él con una sonrisa quebrada y acariciándole la mano a Luisa.

- le dije que no, Luisa. Le dije que no, porque mi alma gemela estuvo delante de mi todo este tiempo y yo no la supe ver...no la supe apreciar...- dijo él susurrándole al oído. _Nada..._

- te pido perdón por todo lo que tuviste que soportar por mi culpa...por todo lo que hice mal...por todo lo que te lastimé...y entenderé si no quieres dirigirme la palabra y mucho menos estar en mi presencia...de veras...lo entiendo...sólo quería que lo supieras...y que supieras que...te amo...- Clark bajó el rostro y dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas. Luisa jamás abrió los ojos; y él decidió que era mejor dejarla descansar. Media hora después el doctor le avisó a Chloe que la paciente estaba despierta y que podían pasar a verla. Clark se quedó afuera de la habitación, siendo testigo del ramo de orquídeas blancas que le regaló Bruno a Luisa, y la caricia que Oliver disimuladamente le daba a la mano de la castaña. Luisa distrajo su mirada por un momento hacia la persiana abierta de la ventana y lo vio. Ambos se miraron por lo que hubiera podido parecer una eternidad...la sonrisa de Lane se apagó cuando lo vio, y desvió la mirada. Clark desilusionado se pasó una mano por el cabello y le dio la espalda a la ventana.

** UN DÍA DESPUÉS...EN EL PLANETA **

Con una pequeña venda todavía cubriéndole la herida, caminó a paso seguro hasta llegar al bullpen. Clark no perdió tiempo, llegó hasta ella y la abrazó. Luisa se apartó de él; tomando su libreta de notas y poniéndole de excusa que iba a reunirse con una fuente anónima y estaba muy ocupada. Se fue dejándolo sólo y con el corazón lleno de tristeza...Clark pudo ver a través de la mentira..._no quería estar cerca de él, cuando no fuera estrictamente necesario por cuestiones de trabajo..._

Se sentó a terminar un artículo sobre las nuevas leyes de impuestos, pero nada pudo distraer sus pensamientos del ahora vacio lugar frente a él. Exactamente una hora y media después de tratar de terminar el artículo, revisó su teléfono. Tenía 3 mensajes y 2 llamadas perdidas de Chloe. Se dio cuenta cuando un cuarto mensaje de texto llegó a su buzón. _Te espero en Watchtower..._era lo único que se leía en el mensaje. Él enarcó una ceja y salió del bullpen, preguntándose qué estaría pasando esta vez.

** WATCHTOWER **

Llegó y el lugar estaba desierto. No había seña de Chloe por ningún lado. Escuchó a lo lejos el motor de un auto que extrañamente se estacionó a las afueras del edificio. Se crispó cuando escuchó a Luisa darle las gracias al chofer del taxi...Apenas entró, hizo lo posible por salir huyendo del lugar, pero lamentablemente Clark ya la había visto y ya no pudo irse...

- ok...¿qué rayos está sucediendo, y...qué es lo que estás haciendo TÚ aquí?- Clark se encogió de hombros y la miró con timidez.

- recibí un mensaje...-

- oh...vaya, pues que coincidencia...porque yo también recibí un mensaje...- John Jones, Zan y Jay, Mia, Bart, Victor, Zatanna y Dinah comenzaron a descender por las escaleras del lugar, y se les quedaron viendo a ambos de manera sospechosa. Los últimos en bajar fueron Chloe, Oliver, AC y Kara. Chloe iba acompañada de una muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, Oliver con una niña de unos 10 años aproximadamente de cabellos chocolate y ojos azules, AC con un niño pelinegro y de ojos azul-verdosos y Kara con una niña de cabellos chocolate y ojos azul-verdosos. Chloe tenía un semblante de desaprobación y negó varias veces con la cabeza. Varios de los de la liga se cruzaron de brazos y miraron a Luisa y a Clark, inquisitoriamente.

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, las dos niñas y le niño echaron a correr en dirección a Clark, con una sonrisa en sus rostros...

- ¡¡papá!!- los tres se abalanzaron contra el kriptoniano para abrazarlo. _Ok, primero Jonathan y ahora ya tengo otros tres hijos..._Luisa se quedó sin habla y con la boca abierta de la impresión. No tardaron mucho en reconocer la presencia de la castaña...se abalanzaron contra ella de igual manera, gritando con emoción...

- ¡¡mamá!!- y los niños se quedaron estáticos cuando vieron que Lane se comenzaba a reír. Los del resto de la liga se sorprendieron, mientras Chloe, Oliver, Kara y AC se quedaban en silencio...Luisa siguió riéndose, luego se separó con cuidado de los niños y retrocedió unos pasos y...se desmayó. _Suerte que Clark la atrapó..._

** UN MINUTO DESPUÉS... **

- ya está recobrando la conciencia...- Lane escuchó a lo lejos la voz preocupada de Kara. Cuando abrió los ojos; alrededor de ella ya se encontraban Chloe, Oliver, Kara, Clark, y los niños.

- ¿estás bien, ma?- preguntó la mayor. Luisa volteó a ver a Clark y luego a Laurel...

- no me lo vas a creer Smallville, pero acabo de tener el sueño más extraño de toda mi vida...había niños y me llamaban mami...-

- umm...Luisa...no es un sueño...- dijo el kriptoniano haciéndose a un lado para dejar ver los rostros preocupados de los tres pequeñitos que estaban cerca de ella en el sillón.

- ahh...ok...entonces no estoy loca...pero si a mi me llamaron...mami- _Luisa volteó a ver a Clark y tragó saliva..._ - y a ti te llamaron...papi...entonces...-

- si mamá...no hace falta ser un genio...- dijo Jonathan entrando a Watchtower con el pequeño Jason de la mano. A Laurel, la mayor se le iluminó el rostro cuando vio sanos y salvos a sus hermanos...

- Johnny...oh, gracias al cielo! Jason!...¡están bien!...por Rao...¡creí que los había perdido...!- dijo Laurel emocionada mientras cargaba a Jason y abrazaba a Jonathan. Kara, Joel y Lisa corrieron a abrazar a los recién llegados. Luisa se levantó del sillón y miró algo confundida la escena.

- ¿Chris no está con ustedes?- preguntó Jonathan preocupado. Laurel negó con la cabeza. Siguieron abrazándose y preguntándose entre si, si se encontraban bien...

- ¿porqué nunca nos dijeron que tenían hijos, Clark?- preguntó Oliver curioso.

- a menos que Smallville y yo hayamos hecho la tarea a la edad de siete años...cosa que de tan sólo pensarla es perturbadora; o exista la concepción por medios divinos...no sabíamos...- dijo Luisa tomando la palabra y mirando fríamente a Queen.

- entonces eso explica porqué me preguntaron por mi hijo, que presuntamente se llama Connor y cuya madre es ni más ni menos que Dinah Lance, aquí presente...- dijo el rubio, divertido; mientras se ganaba una mirada de muerte del lindo Canario Negro.

- ¿no se supone que deben existir reglas o algo así, para viajar en el futuro? ¿qué caso tiene desear el futuro si ya sabes tu futuro ?- dijo Lane molesta y Clark enarcó una ceja.

- no he realizado un viaje en el tiempo como este, Luisa...le preguntas a la persona equivocada...-

- Smallville...era una pregunta retórica...lo que significa que no necesitabas contestarla...- La familia del futuro se les quedó viendo con interés y Luisa y el kriptoniano se quedaron callados. Jonathan los presentó...

- hermanos...conozcan a mamá y papá de finales del 2009...- dijo él con sarcasmo. Laurel enarcó una ceja. Hizo a un lado a Jonathan y ella prosiguió...

- éste que acaba de decir cosas tontas es Jonathan el mayor, yo soy Laurel, ella es Kara, él es Joel, ella es Lisa, él es Jason el más pequeño...y falta...Chris...- dijo Laurel señalando a cada uno, y luego al percatarse de la ausencia de Chris, su tono de voz se volvió apesadumbrado. Clark habló...

- no te preocupes...los ayudaremos a encontrarlo...- Luisa hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- estás hablando en plural, Smallville...-

- son tus hijos...-

- ¡y también los tuyos!-

- ¡los hicimos entre los dos...!- los de la liga se quedaron callados viéndose entre si...y tratando de no reírse.

- si Smallville...normalmente para 'ese' tipo de cosas se necesitan DOS personas...- el clan Lane-Kent los observaba con curiosidad. Laurel habló por lo bajo con Jonathan...

- si...definitivamente son nuestros padres...- el joven se rió. Chloe los interrumpió y dijo...

- ok...primero...necesitan dónde quedarse...y creo que la granja es buen lugar...- Luisa asintió y comenzó a tratar de escabullirse. Clark la tomó por la muñeca...

- si Luisa...Chloe tiene toda la razón...ambos podemos cuidar de nuestros retoños en la granja...- dijo él con burla cuando vio el semblante de _'tengo que irme ahora'_ de Lane. Luisa entrecerró los ojos y gruño, sacudiendo la muñeca violentamente para deshacerse del agarre de Clark.

- bien...si eso quieres...- dijo ella molesta y encogiéndose de hombros.

** GRANJA KENT, VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS... **

Ya era de noche...La numerosa familia entró con alegría a la casa, seguidos de cerca por Luisa y Clark. Ella suspiró resignada. _Nunca fui buena con los niños..._Pero tenía que confesar que eran chiquillos muy bien portados, amables y estaban empezando a simpatizarle...

- ¿dónde está Kripto?- preguntó Jason cuando vio a Shelby, el golden retriever, comiendo tranquilamente su alimento para perro.

- ¿Kripto?- preguntó Clark, curioso.

- nuestro perro...- respondieron Joel, Lisa y Jason al unísono.

- ¿le pusiste Kripto...?¡¿Le pusiste Kripto a nuestro perro, Smallville?! ¡¿vamos, no podías haber elegido otro nombre?!- preguntó Luisa, frustrada. Clark ignoró su comentario.

- me dijiste que podía ponerle Kripto a mi siguiente perro...no te quejes, Lane...- y escucharon las risas contenidas de Jonathan, Laurel y Kara.

- ok...señoritas! ustedes a dormir en la habitación de la Sra. Kent...a no ser que a Smallville aquí presente se le ocurra la brillante idea de hacerlas dormir en el granero...-

- no Luisa, esa idea solo se me ocurrió contigo...-

- dame una buena razón para creer que tú eres mi esposo en el futuro, Clark...porque por más que busco, simplemente no la veo...¿Lane y Kent...quién lo hubiera creído, eh?- el kriptoniano rodó los ojos y le sonrió. El clan se quedó callado viéndolos interactuar...

- yo si lo creo...- dijo Clark tomando a Luisa de la mano, contacto que ella se encargó de romper instantes después, aclarándose la garganta...

- umm...ustedes jovencitos...irán a dormir a la habitación de Clark...- Todos se quedaron estáticos...Luisa rodó los ojos y les hizo un movimiento de cabeza como diciendo _'vamos, a dormir!'_. Todo el clan Lane-Kent subió las escaleras sin repelar.

Ambos se quedaron en la planta baja, esperando porque un milagro deshiciera la incomodidad que ambos sentían al estar solos. Afuera el manto negro de la noche y lleno de estrellas fulgurantes, era todo un espectáculo digno de ver...Clark pensó justamente en eso cuando miró fijamente a Luisa, y ella se sonrojó...

- ¿q-quieres...ir a dar...un paseo...?- Lane enarcó una ceja, cuando lo oyó tartamudear.

- ¿a estas horas...si te das cuenta que mañana es día laboral y tenemos que cubrir algunas horas de sueño...?- el rostro y los ojos brillantes del kriptoniano de _'por favor di que si!'_, la convencieron...

- bien...si me duermo en el trabajo, tú serás el culpable...- él le sonrió; ambos salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar a paso lento...Los Lane-Kent no quisieron perderse la oportunidad de verlos en acción. Todos bajaron con apuración las escaleras y se encaramaron amontonados en el ventanal que daba hacia el patio de la granja, y desde donde podían tener una buena perspectiva.

- ¿hacia dónde van?- preguntó Laurel, empujando a Jonathan quien ocupaba un buen espacio y no la dejaba ver bien...

- creo que hacia la colina...- dijo Kara usando su visión telescópica. Todos esbozaron unas sonrisas de satisfacción inmensas... a lo lejos, se divisaba una estrella fugaz cruzando el cielo. Entre tanto, Luisa y Clark; disfrutaban del paisaje...aunque el silencio era insoportable...y Clark decidió romperlo...

- umm...Luisa...-

- ¿si?-

- ¿cómo estás...ya te...sientes mejor...?-

- uhh...si...¡fuerte como un roble...!- dijo ella con falsa felicidad..._si tú supieras Clark..._

- no...no me refería precisamente a tu herida...aunque...es grandioso que ya te sientas mejor...- _Oh-oh...otra vez el tema 'prohibido' con las iniciales LL..._

- ¿de qué hablas Clark...¿cómo debería sentirme, según tú?- preguntó ella comenzando a enojarse...el kriptoniano por primera vez tomó la delantera y ventiló su frustración...

- no sé que más hacer ¿de acuerdo, Luisa? ¡ya no sé siquiera si después de todo lo que pasó, vas a perdonarme! ¡tal parece que no me soportas! No puedes estar más de cin...¿qué?- preguntó él finalmente, cuando vio que ella se detuvo y lo miró fijamente...

- entonces quieres saber porqué...-

- si...- dijo él con aire desesperado y soltando una sonrisa triste...

- lo oí todo...- _Clark pensó que había escuchado mal..._

- ¿c-cómo...?-

- tu confesión en el hospital...todo lo que dijiste...dos de las palabras que dijiste sobresalieron de entre las demás...era algo así como...te amo...- dijo ella mirando fijamente el polvoriento camino frente a ellos, y luego las estrellas tan vividas cual diamantes...

- ¿porqué no abriste los ojos?-

- ¿hubieras continuado, si yo hubiera estado despierta...?-

- si...todo lo que dije es verdad- cuando Clark le confesó eso de manera impetuosa, Luisa se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró con timidez...Clark iba a tomarla de la mano pero Lane echó a correr hacia la colina, hacia un enorme roble del cual colgaba un columpio hecho con gruesas cadenas metálicas...Clark corrió detrás de ella con una sonrisa...

Ella se sentó en el columpio. Clark se colocó detrás de ella y comenzó a mecerla con suavidad. La fuerza del movimiento se incrementó y cuando Clark sintió que la mecía más lejos, tomó con fuerza las cadenas, deteniendo el vaivén del columpio. Clark inclinó su rostro hacia el rostro de Lane...Luisa volteó a verlo, y ambos rostros se encontraron. El kriptoniano inclinó un poco más su rostro por sobre el hombro de la castaña buscando hacer contacto de labios...Luisa alejó un poco el rostro y en tono bajo le dijo...

- yo también...- Clark esbozó una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción ante la confesión y volvió a inclinar el rostro, esta vez logrando besarla de lleno en los labios...A varios metros de ahí en la granja Kent, la familia del futuro dejó salir un 'ahhhh' al ver tan dulce escena. El beso duró tanto, que Jonathan se quitó de la ventana y con voz de líder dijo...

- ok...todos a nuestras habitaciones...a ellos no les va a gustar saber que estuvimos espiándolos...-

- ahhh...¡vamos, Johnny...no seas así!- pidió Laurel...

- ¡no, no...vamos, vamos!- dijo el mayor.

- aguafiestas...- dijeron Kara, Joel, Lisa y Jason, quien no entendió ni jota de lo que había pasado, pues todavía no desarrollaba tan bien como sus demás hermanos, la visión telescópica. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Jonathan le echó un último vistazo 'telescópico' a la pareja en el columpio, y musitó al ir subiendo las escaleras de regreso a la habitación...

- su conexión jamás se rompió...-

** A LAS AFUERAS DE METRÓPOLIS...CUARTEL DE ZOD **

- esto es todo lo que pudimos encontrar, mayor...- dijo Faora haciendo el saludo militar ante el líder kandoriano. Zod observó con interés el largo cofre de plomo...lo abrió y observó su contenido, soltando una risa siniestra...

- traigan el compuesto kriptoniano...cuanto antes comencemos, mejor...- dijo el kandoriano, mientras Alia y Faora asentían. Volvió a cerrar el cofre, y dirigió la mirada a la ventana que daba hacia las torres de RAO que estaban en construcción.

- si estás contra tu propia gente...entonces eres nuestro enemigo Kal-el...- De nueva cuenta desvió la mirada hacia el cofre, y murmuró por lo bajo...

- todo lo que amas...todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo cuidas, será destruido...y la destrucción tendrá tu cara y tu nombre...Clark Kent...-


	17. El plan de Zod

GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN POR LOS REVIEWS, aquí va el séptimo chapter de la SECUELA de SR. Y SRA. KENT!! Ok...aquí va mi propia versión del final de Warrior, olvídense de lo q vieron en ese epi, xq este va a estar algo alejado de esa versión, y voy a darle la dignidad q la pobre Zee se merece!

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

-- titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena --

** HECHIZOS, EL PLAN DE ZOD Y UN REENCUENTRO DESAGRADABLE **

** EL PLANETA: MEDIO DÍA **

Siguió escribiendo su reportaje acerca de una explosión en uno de los viejos edificios en ruinas de The Ridge, después de haber ido a cubrir la noticia al Metrópolis Comic Con; sobre la desaparición de un cómic valuado en varios miles de dólares. Luisa estaba igual de concentrada. Al kriptoniano se le escapó una sonrisa. No recordó un despertar tan hermoso como el vivido apenas unas cuantas horas antes, cuando pudo ver al clan Lane-Kent presto y movilizándose en la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, pudo sentir el ambiente familiar envolviéndolo y deseó que todo se quedase así para siempre. Y su mirada jamás perdió la visión de Luisa riéndose a causa de algo que Jonathan le contó en un susurro.

- Smallville...te buscan...- entre su ensoñación, escuchó a lo lejos la voz algo irritada de Luisa, quien se encontraba al lado de Zatanna Zatara.

- Te debo una disculpa por lo que pasó...- dijo la pelinegra extendiéndole la mano a manera de oferta de paz a Lane. Luisa le tomó la mano con desconfianza y le lanzó una mirada inquisitoria a Clark. Él le sonrió levemente y le preguntó a Zatanna qué era lo que ocurría.

- Necesito hablar contigo...umm...¿no te molesta...?- preguntó Zee mirando a Luisa, y ella negó con la cabeza. La castaña se alejó desconfiada, y cuando Zee se rió, Luisa decidió ir a encararla y preguntarle qué era lo que se le hacía tan divertido. Zatara le aclaró que era con ella con quién deseaba hablar y Luisa hizo un movimiento con la mano, ofreciéndole que la siguiera hacia el cuarto de copiado. Lane cerró la puerta y Clark solo pudo verlas hablando de algo..._honestamente estaba asustado por lo que había pasado con Zatanna y aunque él ya se había disculpado con Luisa, no sabía realmente que esperar..._

** Flashback **

Se alejó inmediatamente de Zatanna cuando la sintió invadiendo su espacio personal. Trató de ser amable y decirle que siguieran buscando a quién había tomado el cómic hechizado.

- tal vez lo que necesitas es un momento de fantasía real...tú sabes...para que recuerdes esa chispa...- Zatara se inclinó sobre el oído de Clark, haciendo que él retrocediera. Ella ni se inmutó, y por el contrario alcanzó a pronunciar las primeras palabras de su encantamiento...- etneibma ne artne- a su alrededor las velas hicieron acto de presencia.

- estoy bien, gracias...- dijo Clark nervioso, quitándose de encima del hombro, la mano de Zee.

- no, no estás bien...la chispa es lo que enciende las llamas...y el fuego es lo que nos mantiene vivos...ahora...- Zatara pasó un dedo por sobre el hombro de Clark y él volvió a alejarse; pero no sirvió de mucho porque Zatanna terminó el encantamiento...

- ravell etajéd- Los ojos del kriptoniano brillaron en un tono azul eléctrico producto del hechizo, y el cuerpo de Clark siguió las órdenes dictadas de manera mecánica, sin él poder controlarlo. Zatanna lo empujó, haciéndolo retroceder y sentarse sobre una banca mientras que ella se le sentaba en las piernas y se inclinaba sobre él para besarlo. Apenas los labios de la hechicera hicieron contacto con los labios del kriptoniano, su mente se liberó al pensar en una sola persona..._Luisa_...ni siquiera pudo besarlo bien, porque Clark la tomó por la cintura, la levantó y la alejó de él; desvaneciendo la ilusión. Con voz baja y furiosa, el kriptoniano le habló...

- no confundas las cosas Zatanna...que Luisa no esté aquí, no quiere decir que no pasa un minuto sin que yo deje de pensar en ella...es mi novia y espero que eso te haya quedado claro...- Clark se pasó la mano por el cabello, acomodándose algunos mechones que le caían por la frente, y salió enojado del lugar, dejando a Zatanna, perpleja..._era imposible que alguien deshiciera un encantamiento así como así..._

- parece que hay alguien con unos labios más mágicos que los míos...- dijo ella mientras trataba de alcanzarlo. Afortunadamente le pidió perdón por haberse aprovechado de su ventaja como hechicera y él, algo desconfiado aceptó la disculpa y lograron encontrar al niño que había tomado el cómic, antes de que algo realmente serio pasara.

** Fin Flashback **

Las delgadas persianas le dejaron ver toda la conversación. Luisa abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras Zee, sonreía y agachaba la cabeza con algo de timidez. Lane se cruzó de brazos y dejó que Zatara siguiera con su relato. Finalmente Zatanna se despidió y salió algo avergonzada del cuarto, dándole una mirada de soslayo a Clark. Luisa se quedó inmóvil tratando de procesar la información. Clark entró en silencio al cuarto y la observó algo distraída.

- pensaba volver a disculparme en un lugar menos público...- él se encogió de hombros cuando ella entrecerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro.

- siempre hay alguien detrás de ti, Smallville...-

- n-no fue así...-

- si, no te preocupes; ella me dijo lo que te hizo...¿le dijiste que yo era tu novia?-

- ¿y no lo eres?- Luisa soltó una risita y se acercó a él. Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- sólo quiero que me digas una cosa...- le susurró Lane al oído a Clark. El kriptoniano enarcó una ceja y sonrió tímidamente...

- ¿qué cosa?- y Luisa lo besó...empezó primero rozando sus labios con los de él, y luego moviéndolos en una danza lenta y conjunta la cuál no parecía afectada por el hecho de que se encontraban en su lugar de trabajo. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se separaron y él posó su frente contra la de ella y suspiró mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados..._esos besos eran la droga más adictiva que él hubiera probado jamás..._

- ¿ahora quién besa mejor...?- sonrió ella alejándose de él, y caminando hacia la salida del cuarto de copiado. _No había necesidad de contestar la pregunta..._él sonrió y la siguió de regreso al bullpen...

** CUARTEL DE ZOD **

Los fragmentos de kriptonita verde dentro del largo cofre agotaron su fuente de energía. La sangre se mezcló con el veneno...Zod había encontrado a su peón. El ser lo oyó desde afuera, llamándolo...diciéndole que saliera...finalmente se liberó del lugar de su cautividad, y se quedó fascinado con el cambio a su alrededor...vitalidad, el paso del tiempo...no perdonó nada.

- dame a Kal-el y yo te daré el mundo...- murmuró Zod, mirándolo con reverencia. Sus ojos reflejaban la intención de buscar un aliado en su cruzada imposible.

- yo no quiero el mundo...-

- entonces...todo aquello que anhelas será tuyo...tómalo...toma su vida y busca venganza...- dijo el kandoriano, esperando respuesta del ser. Éste se levantó del suelo del cofre, y dio un paso hacia afuera. Miró sus manos, tocó su pecho...y su cara..._no era una ilusión._

- ¿cómo hiciste para traerme de vuelta? ¿cómo sabes quién soy?-

- sé muchas cosas...lo importante es que te he dado otra oportunidad de terminar con él. No se merece nada de lo que tiene...no merece vivir...-

- eso mismo pienso yo...-

- el libro de Rao...consigue la llave para mí y podrás hacer lo que te plazca con esta raza inmunda...-

- tu nombre...dime tu nombre...-

- soy el mayor Zod, de Kandor...- La fantasmal figura se irguió orgullosa frente a Zod.

- no le soy leal a nadie...y eso te incluye...con un solo movimiento de mi mano puedo matarte...- Zod sonrió satisfecho.

- no busco sirvientes...busco recursos...- el kandoriano movió la mano en forma despectiva cuando dijo la palabra 'sirvientes'. La figura masculina sonrió arrogante, y desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Al fondo como mudo testigo del encuentro, un joven observaba con frialdad la escena. Sobre su cuello pendía el collar con la placa del escudo de la casa de El y un fragmento de un nuevo tipo de kriptonita sintética. Los colores negro y rojo mezclados en las vetas del cristal...

** GRANJA KENT **

- ¡Ave María en uno!- gritó Jonathan emocionado mientras tomaba el balón de americano entre ambas manos y les pedía a sus otros hermanos que se colocaran en dicha posición de ataque; en el patio de la granja.

- Johnny...esto es aburrido...vamos a ver a papá y a mamá...- pidió Jason un tanto enojado porque quería pasar más tiempo con sus padres. El más grande de los Lane-Kent lo miró con desaprobación...Laurel irrumpió el momento de juego.

- tiene razón Johnny...¿cuándo fue la última vez que viajaste al pasado y viste a tus padres con 16 años menos?-

- se supone que no debemos alterar la historia...- dijo Jonathan rodando los ojos, y esperando el ácido comentario de su hermana. Laurel le sonrió.

- con el hecho de haber venido hasta aquí y decirles que somos sus hijos, alteramos el futuro, genio...- Lisa y Kara se divertían con Shelby, cuando Kara notó algo extraño y detuvo el juego...

- Oye...Kay...¿qué pasa?- preguntó Laurel desviando la vista hasta su hermana menor.

- nada...¡vamos Shelbs...al granero!- dijo la pequeña corriendo junto con Jason, Lisa y Joel; siendo seguidos por el golden retriever.

- ¡y noooo toquen nada!- gritó Jonathan a sus hermanos mientras Laurel se reía levemente por la actitud sobreprotectora de su hermano para con las valiosas curiosidades que escondía el granero de los Kent.

- ¿crees que Chris...esté bien...?- preguntó la mayor de las hermanas a Jonathan. Él se le acercó y le acarició gentilmente la espalda, esperando que el movimiento aminorara el sentimiento de pérdida para con su hermano.

- es un Lane-Kent...eso no se pregunta Laurel...- dijo él tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, pero igualmente preocupado por el paradero de Chris.

** MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PLANETA... **

El marciano caminó con rapidez, descendiendo por las escaleras del ruidoso lugar. _El lugar de trabajo de Kal-el._ Personas tan inmersas en sus ocupaciones diarias que parecían dejar de lado el grado de importancia en la intrusión de un detective de la policía de Metrópolis en el antiguo edificio. Pasó desapercibido al llegar al sótano. A la distancia miró a Kal-el platicando sobre alguna noticia con la mujer castaña que había visto entrar a Watchtower recientemente. _Lois Lane, la mujer de Kal-el. A decir verdad, todavía no había realizado el rito de unión kriptoniana; pero podía verse a simple vista que él ya la había marcado como su compañera._ _Buena elección Kal-el...has encontrado en esa humana no a tu igual...sino a la mujer que te complementa. _Vio a la mujer separarse de él, e ir a otro cuarto algo alejado de sus escritorios. El marciano aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse.

- hola Kal-el...- Clark recibió el saludo con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos.

- ¡John! Qué sorpresa verte por aquí...¿necesitas información sobre algún caso...?- el marciano enarcó una ceja y le sonrió con calidez. 

- tus instintos periodísticos se han agudizado, Clark...- dijo John corrigiéndose y usando el nombre humano del kriptoniano, lo que tranquilizó el semblante de Kent.

- son las malas compañías...- dijo Clark al mismo tiempo en que su mirada se desviaba hacia la castaña que estaba hablando con una de sus compañeras de trabajo.

- ya lo creo...es bueno ver que hay algo que te proporciona fortaleza, además del sol...- dijo John señalando con la cabeza a Luisa, cuando vio que los ojos de Clark adquirían la característica luminosidad de aquel que está profundamente enamorado y es correspondido con plenitud. El kriptoniano se sonrojó.

- ¿cómo va tu entrenamiento con Jor-el?- preguntó Jones en tono bajo, casi inaudible para los humanos.

- prácticamente tengo que desaparecerme cuando ella está distraída, para seguir con mis lecciones...sólo aprendo símbolos y más símbolos...demasiada información escrita sobre las 28 galaxias conocidas...- John se rió al ver que Clark hablaba de Luisa, y que parecía quejarse con la dura teoría impuesta por su padre biológico.

- todo tiene su propósito Clark...ahora mismo creo que he encontrado alguien que puede ayudarme...- dijo John dirigiendo su mirada hacia el escritorio de Clark, donde se encontraba el borrador de la noticia de la explosión en las instalaciones de The Ridge.

- ¿la explosión en Ridge...?- el marciano asintió y Clark enarcó una ceja.

- en los pisos inferiores se llevaban a cabo experimentos del proyecto 33.1 de Lex...- dijo el kriptoniano ensimismado casi como si recitara la información, de memoria.

- también contaban con depósitos de refinación de kriptonita, Clark-

- ¿crees que la explosión fue provocada?-

- hace 3 años clausuraron la planta por una serie de explosiones que alarmaron a la población...los yacimientos de kriptonita quedaron abandonados dentro...-

- alguien está llevándose la kriptonita de ahí- dijo Clark no muy convencido. El gesto adusto de Jones le dio la respuesta.

- creo que alguien intenta hacer salir al Borrón de su escondite, Clark...-

- Zod...- el marciano se quedó callado, y Clark apretó la mandíbula. _Les dio la oportunidad de una vida mejor, de adaptarse a este mundo...la traición fue totalmente plausible a esas alturas._

- vamos a Watchtower...- musitó Clark, despidiéndose brevemente de una muy sorprendida Luisa, y saliendo con Jones de manera presurosa.

** LEJOS DE AHÍ, GRANJA KENT... **

Entró a la casa, buscando el codiciado objeto que el tal 'mayor' Zod le encomendó encontrar. _Ni aliados ni enemigos...sólo peones. Humanidad inexistente, borrada completamente de su ser..._Se detuvo en seco cuando notó la falta, sobre el viejo piano, de las fotografías que se la recordaban...sólo un álbum que se detuvo a hojear, y que miró consternado pues contenía 4 viejas fotografías de ella en sus días de estudiante. _Kal-el la enterró en los recuerdos...la dejó atrás...¿acaso él ya tenía...a alguien más...?_ Se preguntó internamente cuando sus ojos volvieron a buscar con desesperación e ira, algún rastro de _su _presencia. Cerró los puños sobre el grueso lomo del álbum y miró hacia todos lados, esperando ver algo que le indicara qué era lo que había cambiado en su tiempo de ausencia. Sobre una mesa cercana a la escalera logró observar la ofensiva imagen. Se traslado allá en cuestión de segundos y apretó con furia el marco de madera. Repentinamente se calmó y esbozó una sonrisa arrogante mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba el primer encuentro entre ellos...

_- del planeta a dónde quieras que te lleve...- le susurró al oído y la tocó lascivamente._

La respuesta de ella fue fiera y él tuvo que admitir que la mujer era altiva y orgullosa. Recorrió con el dedo índice las facciones de la joven en la fotografía. Al lado de ella, Kal-el sonreía con satisfacción mientras la fotografía mostraba una parte del brazo del kriptoniano, sujetando cariñosamente a la mujer por la cintura; con el viejo cine del pueblo, al fondo. _Parece que alguien finalmente vio lo que se estaba perdiendo..._la sonrisa sarcástica y agria se le ensanchó. Escaneó con la vista el lugar, y justo en una contra esquina que daba hacia la entrada de la cocina, en la parte inferior de la pared; localizó un objeto. Una llave con forma octagonal. Abrió la hendidura en la pared y sacó la llave. _El poder ilimitado...en la palma de su mano. _Él enarcó una ceja inquisitoriamente cuando apretó el botón de los mensajes del teléfono y la contestadora reprodujo un mensaje de Luisa, de aproximadamente más de dos horas atrás...

- hola mini-Clark...espero que tú y tus hermanos se estén portando bien y no hayan roto nada...aunque ahora que lo pienso, con los genes de Smallville creo que eso de ser niños malcriados debe ser prácticamente imposible...- al fondo él pudo escuchar que ella se reía y tomaba aire para continuar con el mensaje...

- en fin...solo llamaba para avisarles que voy para allá...llevo algo de comida porque como bien ustedes comprobaron esta mañana, mis habilidades culinarias son prácticamente nulas...-

Se guardó la llave en el roído bolsillo de su deteriorada chamarra y la idea de matarlo fue reemplazada por el deseo de atestiguar la cara de Kal-el en agonía al ver como la historia volvía a repetirse. Salió de la granja con la llave, para esconderla en un lugar seguro en Metrópolis y regresó de nueva cuenta a la granja. Sonrió aún más convencido de su plan y emprendió la caminata escaleras arriba, en busca de un atuendo más apropiado. _Hora del show..._

** WATCHTOWER... **

Recorrió las bases de datos en toda su magnitud, buscando las filmaciones de las cámaras que Chloe había instalado en la granja. Jones lo miraba sin comprender, porque llevaban un buen rato ahí, y no parecía haber información alguna disponible sobre Zod, o los planos de las torres RAO, que parecían ser la razón más inmediata para la búsqueda de abastecimiento del material tóxico kriptoniano.

- ¿qué es lo que exactamente estás buscando, Clark?- dijo John tratando de hacer que Clark le respondiera. El kriptoniano se quedó de piedra cuando abrió la ventana de reproducción y encontró el video de Jor-el depositando algo dentro de una de las paredes en la granja. Cerró con rapidez la ventana, los cuadros de diálogo y salió furioso de Watchtower, siendo seguido de cerca por el marciano.

** GRANJA KENT... **

- de seguro están en el granero...- musitó Luisa cargando varias bolsas con comida, y entrando apresuradamente a la casa. Dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina y regresó a la sala. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Clark parado a media sala, acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

- ¡Smallville, me asustaste! Pensé que seguías con tu amigo el detective...- el aludido no contestó y por el contrario la miró de arriba abajo con deseo. Volvió a verla con detenimiento y le preguntó curioso...

- ¿dónde estabas?- Luisa enarcó una ceja cuando vio que las ropas de Clark eran bastante diferentes de las que usaba normalmente. _Chamarra y pantalones de cuero negro, con camiseta roja a juego._

- hmmm...¿dónde más? en El Planeta, Clark...¿te sientes bien?- preguntó ella algo desconfiada cuando Clark no contestó y siguió mirándola con intensidad.

- estoy perfectamente bien...¿qué te parece si comemos fuera...si vamos a pasear o a tomar un helado?- Luisa frunció el ceño, y aunque el detalle era romántico, la cara llena de indiferencia de Clark hizo poco para convencerla. Él debió haber notado que su actitud estaba siendo errada, porque en seguida la tomó por la cintura abrazándola y sonriéndole con calidez.

- pídeme lo que quieras y es tuyo...- dijo él en voz baja y dándole un beso fugaz a Luisa. Ella esbozó una sonrisa y puso su mano sobre el pecho de él para alejarlo.

- paseos a la luz de la luna, declaraciones de amor, invitaciones románticas...Smallville...creo que alguien está tratando de seducirme...- dijo ella algo nerviosa cuando él le sonrió y la acarició la mejilla con ternura. _Con la otra tal vez no dio resultado...pero esta mujer le hizo comprender que tenía que quitársela a Kal-el a como diera lugar..._Sonrió al verla cerrar los ojos ante el contacto con su mano.

- ¿y...está dando resultado?- preguntó él, confiado. Luisa se rió y lo miró fijamente.

- hmmm...te lo digo más tarde...- él volvió a sonreírle y la besó. Al principio ella se sorprendió porque trató de identificar la clase de beso, y al no hallar ni rastro de emoción en el beso, lo supo...había deseo, lujuria, ira y arrogancia. Sólo eso...no estaba aquella sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago cada que él la besaba, ese sentimiento especial por él que era igualmente retribuido...no había nada. _Nada..._Con furia se separó de él, alejándose a una distancia considerable. Con el aliento entrecortado por la brusquedad del beso, buscó que sus palabras salieran integras, señalando de manera clara la advertencia...

- tú no eres Clark...- ella se alejó cuando él trató de acercarse de nueva cuenta. Él supo enmascarar su descontento y le sonrió altanero...Luisa volvió a hablarle con rudeza, tratando de identificar al impostor...

- ¡tú no eres Clark!- repitió Lane llena de enojo al ver la cara de desdén del hombre. Sonrió sardónico mientras se acercaba a ella, dispuesto a revelar su verdadera identidad...

- no...yo _soy_ Clark...sólo que más...bizarro...- confesó él finalmente en tono burlón.

Chan chaaaaan!! Otro evil cliffhanger...jajajaja q mala soy. Aquí van mis notas de autora, con respecto a los hechizos de Zee:

_etneibma ne artne_ es 'set the mood' o 'doom eht tes' (traducido al español es: entra en ambiente, al revés).

_ravell etajéd_ es 'go with the flow' o 'wolf eht htiw og' (traducido al español es: déjate llevar, al revés).


	18. Crisis y Salvación

GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN POR LOS REVIEWS, aquí va el octavo chapter de la SECUELA de SR. Y SRA. KENT!! Como ya había explicado antes, les pido una disculpa porq me he quedado sin Word por tiempo indefinido y fue un verdadero suplicio hacer el chapter (y el que viene está en proceso), pero aquí está. Ojalá lo disfruten!!

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

-- titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena --

** LA CRISIS Y LA SALVACIÓN **

No puede ver nada. Frente a ella sólo hay tinieblas. Siente el viento dándole con fuerza en la cara. Sabe que está tirada en el suelo. Temblando por la debilidad, se incorpora y abre los ojos con temor. Ve al impostor con la mirada fija en el sol del atardecer. Por un momento él voltea y Luisa nota como la cara masculina se deforma, como si estuviera hecha de roca sólida.

A su lado se encuentra el que se hace llamar Zod. Él la mira con desdén y ella no puede evitar sentirse más atemorizada cuando nota que están en la azotea de las Torres RAO que aún se encuentran en construcción. Se pueden ver algunas gruesas vigas apiladas en una orilla, cerca de lo que empieza a tomar forma del bardeado. No está herida y sin embargo siente que está en peligro. Lejos de Zod, divisa a un joven mirándola con curiosidad. Se acerca a ella y la levanta, entre enojado y contrariado.

- ¿m-mamá?- balbucea el chico, sacudiendo la cabeza para tratar de apartar las telarañas mentales producidas por la kriptonita sintética que porta en el cuello. Luisa lo mira y su lógica logra unir los cabos sueltos. _Chris...este es Chris..._ella murmura por lo bajo el nombre del chico, y aún sabiendo que no será su madre hasta dentro de muchos años, lo abraza aliviada al constatar que se encuentra bien. El abrazo por parte de Chris se vuelve violento y él se aparta porque no sabe si podrá mantenerse lúcido por más tiempo. _No lo logra..._Cierra los ojos y al abrirlos, un brillo violeta envuelve los iris del muchacho y él regresa a su postura estoica y fría. _Casi como un robot..._Luisa parpadea varias veces y cuando trata de acercarse a él, el muchacho la frena con una mirada de rabia, mientras se aleja de ella y se acerca a Zod y a Bizarro.

** GRANJA KENT **

La ira crece con fuerza dentro de él. No hay rastro de Luisa. Ella le aseguró que vendría cuando tuviera tiempo, a dejarles algo de comer a los chicos y no está. Todo se encuentra intacto a excepción de la fotografía enmarcada de ellos juntos a las afueras del cine en el centro del pueblo. Está en el piso. Sube con apuración a su habitación y encuentra la ropa que él anteriormente usaba, sobre el suelo. Roída. Vieja. _No es suya..._

Oye al Marciano entrar a la casa y llamarlo por su nombre humano. Frunce el ceño e inspecciona la ropa más de cerca. Ahora la rabia es tan palpable e intensa que siente que en cualquier momento explotara. Hace todo lo posible para contenerla y es un milagro que no se haya descargado con algo, en este punto. Baja rápidamente las escaleras y es entonces cuando el Marciano detecta el problema, gracias al semblante en el rostro del kriptoniano.

- Clark ¿Qué sucede?-

- Luisa me dijo que vendría...no está...- John Jones enarca una ceja y entiende el por qué de su desesperación. _Su mujer..._

- ¿intentaste escucharla?- Ahora Clark es quien enarca una ceja y lo mira como si Jones se hubiera vuelto loco.

- concéntrate en ella...intenta localizar su voz...- Clark cierra los ojos y cuando los abre, su boca deja salir un bufido de coraje, que paralizaría a cualquiera.

- no escucho nada...¡necesito encontrarla!- espeta el kriptoniano molesto y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, decidido a buscar hasta el último rincón en la tierra para dar con ella.

- su corazón...¿puedes enfocarte en los latidos de su corazón?- sugiere el Marciano. Clark lo intenta, y se sorprende cuando su audición comienza a eliminar uno a uno, los sonidos que lo rodean y logra detectar el sonido débil pero constante de un corazón humano. No sabe cómo es que lo ha reconocido pero su intuición le dice que es el corazón de Luisa. Mueve la cabeza en varias direcciones para captar la dirección de donde proviene..._Las torres RAO..._No han pasado ni dos segundos cuando un horrible chillido agudo interrumpe su concentración y él se cubre los oídos por la molestia que le causa. Aún con su audición algo disminuida por la incomodidad del sonido, alcanza a escuchar gritos y quejidos de dolor provenientes del granero. En un instante, Jonathan, Laurel, Kara, Joel, Lisa y Jason llegan a la casa. También se cubrían los oídos. Jonathan lo mira con intensidad y haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, el muchacho le habla, casi gritando para que Clark pueda escucharlo...

- ¡por favor dime que tú también escuchas eso!- Clark cierra los ojos. Los abre y asiente levemente con la cabeza.

- un objeto kriptoniano...- murmura, y de pronto el molesto sonido se detiene. Los Lane-Kent dejan de cubrirse los oídos y respiran aliviados.

- nos está llamando...lo que sea que haya hecho ese sonido nos estaba llamando...- dice Laurel. John lo ha escuchado también, pero a él no le ha molestado el ruido.

- tenemos que ir...- dice Clark con convicción y los demás asienten. Jones decide acompañarlos también.

** TORRES RAO... **

Luisa miró horrorizada lo que acababa de suceder. Entraron a una cámara dentro de una de las dos torres. Hay una especie de máquina con lo que parece ser un transmisor, y el tal Zod ha depositado un objeto octagonal en el panel de control que se encuentra frente a la máquina. Cientos de personas se congregaron ahí. A ella la alejan del lugar. Vio una luz blanca que ha envuelto la extraña cámara. La conducen de nueva cuenta a la cámara y cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, oye hablar a Zod...

- hermanas y hermanos kandorianos...hemos obtenido lo que por naturaleza nos corresponde...no nos dejaremos subyugar por esta raza primitiva...- ante las frías palabras del mayor, hay gritos de júbilo de su gente. Faora la toma de manera ruda por el brazo y se abre camino con ella entre la gente. Bizarro le sonríe y la mira de pies a cabeza con deseo. Zod le hace una seña a uno de sus allegados, quien le entrega una espada con símbolos raros grabados en la hoja. Faora la empuja hacia abajo, obligándola a hincarse frente a él.

- ¿hasta dónde llegaría Kal-el con tal de salvarte?- pregunta Zod alzándole el rostro a Luisa por la barbilla con la punta de la espada. Bizarro lo mira con desdén.

- prometiste que me la entregarías...- dice el fantasma con coraje y el kandoriano se ríe. Con brusquedad retira la punta de la espada de la barbilla de Luisa, y Lane lo mira con desprecio. Escupe a los pies del hombre y cuando pareciera que Zod va a golpearla por tal muestra de desprecio, la mano de Bizarro lo detiene...

- nadie la toca excepto yo...- la humana tiembla de rabia ante el atrevimiento en las palabras del ser que es una copia exacta de Clark Kent.

Una explosión cimbra los pisos superiores de ambas torres. Las luces parpadean y los kandorianos se miran extrañados entre si. Zod está serio y Bizarro sonríe. _Le gusta la idea de enfrentar a quien comparte su apariencia y poder matarlo..._Luisa abre los ojos de manera desorbitada cuando divisa algo moviéndose a gran velocidad sobre el cielo de metrópolis con rumbo hacia las torres. Se escucha otro estallido en la parte de la azotea y ahora es con mayor intensidad. Algunos trozos de concreto empiezan a caer del techo de la cámara. Zod está furioso. Cuando intenta caminar hacia el recién instalado y raro ventanal, obra de la ingeniería kandoriana, algo impacta con fuerza los vidrios y Luisa cae al suelo, y solo alcanza a cubrirse la cabeza y quedar boca abajo. Siente las fuertes manos del clon de Clark, tomándola por la cintura y llevándosela con él hacia el destrozado ventanal. La sensación de caer al vacio, el vértigo...es inconfundible...comprueba su teoría una vez que el panorama se aclara y ve que él vuela hacia la azotea de una de las torres, que no se encuentra dañada. La deja en el suelo, y se acerca peligrosamente a la improvisada valla de seguridad lanzando el reto invisible al kriptoniano. _Lo oye y lo siente cerca..._Las explosiones se incrementan y Luisa tiene que sostenerse de una de las vigas de concreto, para no caerse. Una serie de explosiones en cadena dentro de la otra torre es tan fuerte, que la tierra bajo los pies de Lane; tiembla. La otra torre ha comenzado lentamente a colapsarse con salvajes llamaradas saliendo por los ventanales. En un instante, Zod, Alia, Faora; otra de sus seguidoras, Ursa, y Chris llegan también hasta la azotea, la torre está en mal estado pero no ha corrido la suerte del edificio gemelo que se ha derrumbado. Abajo, entre los escombros se libra una batalla entre los kandorianos y la incipiente Liga de la Justica de América. Zatanna Zatara con un hechizo, ha improvisado un campo de energía que les impide salir del lugar a los kandorianos, y a su vez proteger a la ciudad. Es una batalla desigual. Kara y el _Martian Manhunter_ consiguen nivelar un poco las cosas, pero tan rápido como cae un kandoriano, vuelve a levantarse y ataca. Ahora ya no es sólo el piso de la azotea lo que tiembla; sino la tierra alrededor del sitio. Bizarro decide que es hora de irse y toma a Lane en brazos. Está a punto de emprender vuelo cuando una voz teñida de furia corta los sonidos de la batalla que está teniendo lugar abajo. Una simple palabra que despierta el coraje del fantasma...

- ¡No...!- Clark Kent se encuentra frente a él, y está volando. Tiene el rostro pálido y sabe que lucha por encontrar un atisbo de auto control. El fantasma se ríe y abraza con más fuerza a Luisa, quién a causa de eso, no puede observar lo que está pasando. Con eso logra demostrarle al kriptoniano que no va a dejar ir tan fácilmente a la mujer entre sus brazos. Clark aprieta la mandíbula y frunce el ceño. En milisegundos, Bizarro deja a Luisa de nueva cuenta en la azotea y con súper-velocidad vuela por el aire, tomando a Clark por el cuello y cayendo junto con él hacia la zona de batalla. Luisa corre hasta la barda que rodea la azotea, asomándose llena de terror; y apenas consigue inclinarse sobre la barda para apreciar mejor lo que ha ocurrido; una ráfaga de viento logra hacerla retroceder. Bizarro asciende llevando a Clark sujeto por las solapas de la gabardina negra y lo avienta con fuerza contra la enorme antena de la torre. El impacto es brutal y consigue romper los cimientos en la parte más débil de la antena. Luisa está cerca cuando esta se derrumba y a pesar de que corre para alejarse, es obvio que no logrará alejarse lo suficiente. Espera lo inevitable, y cuando esto no llega, deja de cubrirse la cabeza y abre los ojos, apretando involuntariamente sus manos sobre la suave tela negra que porta la 'S' en el centro del pecho. Mira el símbolo y luego desvía la vista hacia el rostro de su salvador. La espalda de Clark bloquea el colapso de la antena y la cubre con su cuerpo para protegerla. Luisa traga saliva y los ojos se le inundan de lágrimas cuando lo ve sonreírle.

- ¿estás bien?- pregunta él un poco avergonzado. Luisa lo mira con orgullo, asiente y le sonríe. Zod y sus allegados lo contemplan todo impasibles, como esperando su turno para atacar. Bizarro se dispone a golpear a Clark cuando una luz azul le da por la espalda y una especie de portal lo absorbe. Luisa se sorprende aún más cuando ve al detective y a Jonathan desafiando las leyes de la gravedad. Jones trae en la mano un cristal alargado de color azul. Chris da unos pasos al frente cuando distingue el rostro de su hermano y cierra los puños, apretándolos de tal manera que sus nudillos se ponen blancos. Los ojos de Chris brillan con furia y Zod lo detiene. _Aún no..._murmura por lo bajo el kandoriano. Jonathan nota que Chris trae un extraño tipo de kriptonita en el cuello. Clark toma a Luisa por la cintura y vuela con ella lejos de la azotea. Enciende su Bluetooth y se comunica con Zatanna...

- necesito que lo hagas ahora...- a varios metros de distancia de él, Zatara mira hacia el cielo y asiente. La maga recita...

- _oducse le noc opmac led las_- Una esfera de energía envuelve a Clark y a Luisa y ambos consiguen salir de la barrera invisible que permite mantener a raya la pelea sin poner en peligro las vidas de los civiles. La deja sobre la azotea de El Planeta. Vuelve a comunicarse con Zatanna y le dice que está listo para volver al lugar de batalla. Saca de entre su gabardina, un extraño objeto. _El orbe._ Luisa lo detiene tomándolo por la muñeca y le pregunta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas...

- ¿volveré a verte? Sé que eres invulnerable, pero...- La mujer no dice nada más porque los labios de Clark se encargan de silenciarla. Él termina el beso y le dice...

- volverás a verme, lo prometo...- y con esto último vuela hacia el lugar del desastre. De pronto el silencio se expande por toda la ciudad y una luz púrpura cubre el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraban las torres. Una barrera invisible impide que dicha luz se salga del lugar. Por un momento el campo de energía se debilita y Luisa divisa cuatro figuras alejándose de la torre que sigue en pie y volando por el cielo de Metrópolis con rumbo desconocido. La luz se extingue y el silencio es desolador. La gente ya sale de sus hogares para ver qué es lo que ocurre en el lugar.

** SOBRE LA TORRE DE RAO... **

Jonathan le ha pedido al Marciano que lo deje manejar la situación. Trata de razonar con Chris, pero la furia lo ciega. Chris arremete contra su hermano, y Jonathan lo ataca tratando de arrancarle el collar con la kriptonita sintética.

- ¡Chris, soy yo! ¡Johnny!- grita el mayor de los Lane-Kent tratando de que su hermano lo escuche. No logra arrancarle el collar, pero si consigue romperle parte de la camisa negra. La cicatriz con la forma del escudo de la familia El, se asoma entre los pliegues de la camisa. _Zod ha hecho esto._ Chris se lanza nuevamente contra su hermano golpeándolo a puño limpio en el rostro. Jonathan comienza a sangrar de labio inferior. Jamás le pondría una mano encima a su hermano, pero esto se encuentra fuera de esos parámetros en este momento. Jonathan arremete contra Chris y lo tumba al suelo, golpeándolo en las costillas. Chris reacciona y lo toma por el cuello, levantándolo en vilo y arrojándolo contra la gruesa barda de contención que rodea la azotea. Le aprieta con tal fiereza el cuello, que Jonathan comienza a golpearlo en el brazo, tratando de hacer que Chris lo suelte. _Lo han manipulado mentalmente con la kriptonita sintética._ Por la mirada fría de Chris, Jonathan sabe que en su mente ronda la idea de matarlo...el hermano mayor decide intentar una última vez traer de vuelta al Chris que conoce...

- v-vamos Chris...si esto...si esto es lo que...lo que papá nos ha enseñado...en-entonces hazlo...- La furia de Chris aumenta y grita mientras, sin que Jonathan se dé cuenta, se arranca el collar y aplasta el dije de kriptonita contra el concreto de la barda, con el puño; quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de la cara de Jonathan. El grito se transforma en un largo gemido de dolor cuando Chris retrocede dejando libre a Jonathan. Chris se desploma sobre sus rodillas y deja salir otro grito, la escena ahora también es presenciada por Clark. Chris termina de arrancarse la camisa y extiende los brazos, contrayendo a su vez los músculos del abdomen. La marca en su pecho comienza a desaparecer lentamente, pero aún así el dolor es insoportable. Cuando finalmente la marca se ha desvanecido por completo, Chris suelta un último gemido de dolor y se desmaya. Jonathan corre a auxiliarlo.

- ¿está bien?- pregunta Clark cuando ve que Chris despierta y está comenzando a sudar los residuos de kriptonita para eliminarlos de su cuerpo. Jonathan lo sostiene por la nuca y Chris respira con dificultad tratando de enfocar con su vista, el lugar donde se encuentra. Clark trae el Orbe en su mano, y cuando procede a quitar la llave kriptoniana que fue la responsable de liberar a los kandorianos de la Orbe, esta comienza a destruirse y se desintegra completamente entre sus manos. _Los kandorianos han regresado al Orbe._ _Ha destruido al ejército de Zod._ Ha leído cada uno de los movimientos de Zod y sabe que el kandoriano ha huido. Clark emprende vuelo a súper-velocidad...

** ÁRTICO. FORTALEZA DE LA SOLEDAD... **

Zod llega hasta ahí decidido a destruir el lugar. Cuando se dirige al panel de control de la Fortaleza para depositar el libro de Rao, un par de manos lo sujetan por los hombros y lo avientan contra uno de los gruesos pilares de cristal de la formación. Zod contraataca, golpeando a Clark en el rostro. Faora desea intervenir y cuando va a usar su visión de calor, Alia la detiene. _Pertenecen a un ejército donde se respetan valores como la lealtad y la fortaleza de cada soldado._ Con una mirada de arrepentimiento le susurra a Faora, llena de incredulidad por lo que la otra mujer ha estado a punto de hacer...

- ¡nos ha salvado varias veces, Faora!- La mujer no la escucha y dirige la rojiza mirada hacia el hijo de Jor-el, quien se encuentra peleando con Zod. Alia toma la kriptonita azul y la arroja al centro del lugar neutralizando los poderes de todos. Faora toma la espada que Alia lleva a cuestas y avanza tratando de matar a Clark, pero Alia se interpone y recibe la herida de muerte. Faora no se libra pues Alia ha conseguido enterrarle un puñal en el pecho. Clark aún sin sus poderes le da un golpe impresionante que manda a Zod a las afueras de la Fortaleza, rompiendo varios pilares; y se acerca a auxiliar a Alia. Faora ya está muerta.

- t-todo este tiempo...estuvimos...estuvimos equivocados...Kal-el...ojalá puedas...puedas perdonarme...p-por lo que le hice...a-a...Jor-el...- con lágrimas en los ojos, esas son las últimas palabras de la kandoriana. Clark aprieta la mandibula y le cierra los ojos. Ursa lo mira con rabia, y el kriptoniano toma uno de los cristales del panel de control y abre el portal de la Zona Fantasma. _Absorbe a Ursa._ Kal-el cuida del cuerpo de Alia. _Debe tener un funeral apropiado._ Clark avienta lejos la kriptonita azul y vuelve a recuperar sus poderes. Zod está en la misma condición. La furia y el rencor marcan el rostro del kandoriano, quién ha sido testigo de la suerte que ha corrido Ursa. _Otra de sus leales soldados._

Toma a Clark del cuello y lo azota contra otro de los pilares de la Fortaleza mientras lo golpea repetidamente en el rostro. Clark le pega al kandoriano en el estómago y este retrocede. La furia de Clark iguala la de Zod. El kriptoniano comienza a golpearlo repetidamente en rostro y cuerpo, mientras hacen múltiples destrozos en la Fortaleza. Finalmente lo tiene contra el suelo y la golpiza no cesa. Zod se ríe. Entonces Clark entiende lo que está sucediendo...Cuando está a punto de asestar el golpe final, el puño cerrado de Kal-el se detiene a centímetros de la cara de Zod y se levanta, con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo que supone su enfrentamiento con un oponente de su mismo nivel. Lo toma por el cuello bruscamente y lo levanta. _Zod jamás pierde la sonrisa irónica y altanera..._

- ¿a qué esperas, hijo de Jor-el?- pregunta el mayor, burlón. Clark no le contesta y por el contrario, activa de nueva cuenta el cristal que abre el portal de la Zona Fantasma.

- vamos...termina conmigo...¡mátame!- Clark lo sujeta con más fuerza porque su paciencia en el momento es muy limitada y murmura en tono bajo y autoritario...

- no soy como tú...- el portal se abre y los gritos de rabia y angustia de Zod se mezclan con los sonidos que emiten los otros Zoners dentro de la prisión interestelar, mientras el kandoriano es absorbido por el portal. Desactiva el cristal y vuelve a colocarlo en el lugar a donde pertenece en el panel de control. Da un largo suspiro y en su mente se registran los leves daños que ha sufrido la Fortaleza. Ahora entiende lo que Jor-el ha tratado de decirle durante años...su misión _es proteger a este planeta y a las personas que ama tanto. El sacrificio vale la pena cuando recuerda la aceptación y el amor reflejados en los ojos de su novia. Una novia que, siendo kriptoniano y todo; puede mandarlo a visitar el hospital..._Traga en seco y sonríe, porque sabe que finalmente ha encontrado su hogar..._el lugar a donde pertenece_.


	19. El comienzo de la leyenda

GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN POR LOS REVIEWS, aquí va el noveno y último chapter de la SECUELA de SR. Y SRA. KENT!! Como ya había explicado antes, les pido una disculpa porq me he quedado sin Word por tiempo indefinido pero finalmente aquí está. Ojalá lo disfruten!! WARNING: Hay Smut...!!

- texto - Son diálogos.

_Texto_ Pensamientos/acotaciones.

-- titulo del fanfic, o incluso un cambio de escena --

** EL COMIENZO DE UNA LEYENDA, EL REGRESO A CASA Y...¿LA HISTORIA SE REPITE? **

** PRESENTE. BROOME STREET #55, METRÓPOLIS **

Han pasado 3 meses desde que ella sabe su secreto. Entran al nuevo departamento y él sonríe cuando la escucha quejándose de la fragilidad de las cajas de cartón que forman su mudanza. Con el regreso de la familia Lane-Kent al futuro, el pasado se ha normalizado. Ninguna persona de este tiempo recuerda nada de ellos. Luisa y Clark no son la excepción. Honestamente el conocer acerca de ellos no hubiera cambiado en nada sus sentimientos por ella, pero desafortunadamente ese es el precio que hay que pagar cuando se conoce el futuro.

- cuidado con mi preciada colección, Smallville- advierte Luisa en broma mientras entra a la recámara y deja las cajas con ropa en el suelo; ya hay cortinas y lo básico: la cama. Clark le sonríe divertido. Se queda en lo que será la sala y observa con curiosidad el casi vacio lugar. Recorre el pasillo y la puerta entreabierta de la recámara le ofrece la hermosa vista de Luisa divisando por la ventana su nuevo vecindario. _Es hora..._piensa él. Deja las últimas cajas en el suelo de la sala y va a la recámara. Cierra con cuidado la puerta y la abraza por detrás aspirando el aroma floral de su cabello. Las manos masculinas juguetean con el botón de los jeans de la joven y ella se estremece ante el contacto. Luisa cierra las cortinas y voltea a verlo. Sus ojos verdes avellana le preguntan en silencio y la respuesta reflejada en los ojos de Clark es suficiente para ella. Él se le acerca y le susurra al oído...

- déjame hacerte el amor, Lu...- pide él con deseo contenido y Luisa se muerde el labio. Finalmente asiente. Clark desliza suavemente hacia arriba la entallada camiseta roja, quitándosela en cuestión de segundos. La mira con intensidad tratando de memorizar su cuerpo...sus curvas...ella con dedos algo temblorosos comienza a desabotonarle la camisa mientras lo besa. Es una devoción casi religiosa entre los dos...le quita los jeans y se arrodilla frente a ella, mirándola siempre a los ojos. Los labios besan su abdomen, acarician su cadera y se refugian en su ombligo. Le da una mordidita juguetona a su ombligo y la oye reírse mientras los dedos femeninos se pierden entre la suave melena negra del kriptoniano. Las manos recorren las largas y torneadas piernas con dedicación, tratando de grabar su tacto en la piel. Se levanta y la mira algo dudoso. Sabe de su control pero no está seguro...la mano de Luisa en su mejilla lo regresa a la realidad...cierra los ojos ante la ternura con la que lo acaricia...

- ¿confías en mí?- pregunta ella en voz baja. Él se desconcierta por la pregunta...responde...

- con mi vida...- Luisa sonríe y se aleja de él. Se sienta en el borde de la cama y el gesto es una petición para continuar...Clark se acerca a ella, y Luisa delicadamente le desabrocha el pantalón. Ahora las únicas barreras entre ellos son la ropa interior. Cosa que en unos momentos deja de convertirse en obstáculo. Piel con piel...está sobre ella y la contempla por largo rato devorándola con la mirada. La ama...y la amará por siempre. Luisa posa su mano sobre la frente de Clark y aparta los mechones que caen sobre su piel. Siente absoluta felicidad cuando lo escucha decirle 'te amo'.

Espera su aprobación y cuando ella se sonroja él finalmente entiende. La cercanía delata la reacción de su cuerpo hacia ella. Entra despacio, procurando no aplastarla con su peso. Lane cierra los ojos y toma aire por la boca, los brazos femeninos lo obligan a unir sus labios a los de Luisa. Trata de grabar en su mente la sensación de intenso calor, los movimientos, la fuerza con la que sus piernas lo aprisionan impidiendo que se aleje de ella, la electricidad que parece recorrer la piel de ambos con cada caricia y cada beso. Besa su cuello, sus hombros, la toca con amorosa reverencia y el deseo se incrementa al sentir las pequeñas manos recorriéndole la espalda, los muslos, los hombros y el pecho como un reflejo exacto de lo que él ha hecho anteriormente. Ella aprieta los labios, trata de sujetarse a la cabecera de la cama pero el vaivén impide siquiera que la alcance, evita gemir muy alto pero el sentirlo moviéndose dentro, la sofoca y pierde la noción de la realidad y el tiempo que han pasado entregándose. _Esto es amar..._consigue formar en su mente, antes de oírlo gemir por última vez. _Ha dicho su nombre en un sonido ronco, totalmente masculino y gutural. Está en control de sus emociones y sus poderes._ Deja caer su rostro contra el hombro de Lane, disfrutando de la tibieza de su cuerpo. Ambos cuerpos continúan unidos. Él sigue jadeando levemente y aún con sus sentidos en desorden, escucha el frenético latir del corazón de la joven. Le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y sonríe mientras murmura un 'te amo'. Ella entrelaza sus brazos sobre la espalda del kriptoniano y la acaricia con calma. Devuelve las mismas palabras impregnadas de emoción.

** PRESENTE. AL SIGUIENTE DÍA... **

Las parejas entran sin pena al departamento de Luisa. Por fin Dinah cayó flechada por el encanto del millonario Queen, AC trata de hacer su lucha con Zatanna, Chloe ha conocido a un hombre maravilloso llamado Steve y que además es policía. Bart sigue intentando sus numerosas técnicas de ligue con Jay. Bruno no está muy contento...

- ¿Por qué rayos siguen diciendo que me gusta Selina?- pregunta con voz gélida Díaz a Queen y este solo se ríe. Dinah le contesta...

- es más que obvio por la forma en la que le plantaste el beso, después de que te enteraste que era Catwoman...- Bruno rueda los ojos y hay carcajadas de la concurrencia. Oliver se distrae con lo que cree, son risas que provienen de algún lugar del departamento, y camina por el pasillo hacia lo que supone es la recámara de la castaña. Abre con rapidez la puerta y lo que ve lo deja en shock. Tiene los ojos como plato y trata de no reírse. Cierra la puerta y retrocede hasta topar con la pared. Avanza de regreso a la sala como si hubiera visto un fantasma...

- s-saben qué...creo que no hay n-nadie en casa...q-que nos alcancen en Watchtower...- murmura Queen tartamudeando. Casi los saca a empujones del lugar y cuando Dinah lo mira como diciéndole '_¿qué pasó, qué viste?_', Oliver niega con la cabeza y responde divertido y algo sorprendido aún...

- no preguntes...-

** FUTURO. AÑO 2028. GRANJA KENT **

Las noticias hablan del heroísmo de la Liga. No cesan las llamadas a los estudios de televisión preguntando por la salud de los famosos héroes. Los horribles desastres naturales sucediendo alrededor del mundo han provocado la alerta máxima en el cuartel llamado Watchtower. Sólo que ahora el nombre no se limita a su prima Chloe Sullivan, ni al edificio al que han bautizado de la misma manera. No...ahora cuentan ya con una estación espacial a la que también le han puesto ese nombre. Trata de parecer despreocupada ante su suegra quien le regala una sonrisa que consigue tranquilizarla de momento. Lo cierto es que tiene ganas de llorar. Para la mujer que ha estado casada durante 16 años con el Hombre de Acero, una misión de este tipo debería ser tomada como un paseo en el parque. La verdad es que ella está a años luz de sentirse tranquila. Sigue cortando con aprehensión las verduras sobre la tabla de madera, y poco le importa el hecho de que ha estado a punto de cortarse un dedo por su excesiva distracción. _Clark..._

- todo va a estar bien Luisa...- murmura Martha tomándola con suavidad del hombro. Lane trata de sonreír pero es inútil. Y entonces los latidos de su corazón se aceleran. _Está cerca...esta vivo...a salvo..._Traga saliva con rapidez, nerviosa como la primera vez que lo ve y siente llegar a casa. La conexión que ellos comparten es de una rara naturaleza que les permite incluso sentir cuando su pareja se halla cerca. Trata de no salir corriendo a su encuentro. En vez de eso, sale de la cocina y mira por una de las ventanas frontales...en el patio vislumbra toda una congregación; sus hijos y los hijos de los demás súper héroes pasando un buen rato, jugando. A Chloe le gusta llamarlos "La siguiente generación de la JLA". Luisa sonríe al recordar las palabras de su prima, y su sonrisa se ensancha aún más cuando divisa una estela roja y azul sobre el cielo limpio y despejado de Smallville, con dirección a la granja Kent.

En cuestión de segundos lo ve cerrando la puerta tras de si, tratando de no darse a notar con los niños afuera. La 'S' del pecho lleva algunos manchones de lodo. Consiguen cubrir un poco algunas partes de la figura. La capa mojada y sucia. El traje hecho un desastre...completamente mojado, adhiriéndose a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Camina con lentitud dando unos pasos hacia ella. El cabello húmedo le da la apariencia del Clark al que consiguió tirar al tanque en aquella ocasión con el balón de americano. Las facciones y el brillo juvenil de ese recuerdo, aparecen en toda su magnificencia cuando lo ve apartarse su característico mechón, de la frente. La cara se le ilumina y le sonríe a su esposa con una devoción digna del más grande romance que haya existido jamás. Y eso es demasiado para ella...Vuelve a aclararse la garganta e intenta sonreírle. No lo consigue y la sonrisa de Clark se le borra del rostro. Ella corre hacia él y le salta encima cual colegiala enamorada. Él alza ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa. Ella entrelaza sus piernas en la cintura del kriptoniano y lo besa hasta que él siente que ya no le queda oxigeno. Escuchar a Martha aclarándose la voz, es lo único que consigue poner fin a la candente muestra de afecto. Ambos se separan; pero Clark aún sostiene a Luisa entre sus brazos, Martha con lágrimas en los ojos le acaricia la mejilla a su hijo y regresa a la cocina. Clark deja de pie, cuidadosamente, a Luisa sobre suelo firme. Después de tantos años, él sigue sonrojándose ante la efusividad en los recibimientos de su mujer.

- ¿eso fue un 'te extrañé demasiado, Smallville'; Lu?- pregunta él con algo de arrogancia, y Lane rueda los ojos y coloca ambas manos sobre sus caderas. Lo mira acusatoriamente y Clark trata de no reírse.

- dooos días, Clark Joseph Kent...dooos benditos días sin saber de ti, llegas a casa y lo único que sabes decir es 'gracias por el beso, no sabía que me extrañabas tanto Luisa' ¡Claaaro! Como tú no fuiste el que se pasó dos noches en vela esperando por alguna noticia que confirmara que mi esposo estaba vivo...- Clark apretó los labios para no reírse. - te atreves a reírte de mi, Clark Joseph Kent, y esta noche duermes en ESE sofá...- la mujer señala y Clark ya muestra una cara de pánico. _Ohhh, no! Esta noche duerme con su mujer, o deja de llamarse Clark Kent..._

- yo también te amo, Luisa...- y esa simple oración la derrite como cada vez que la escucha brotar de sus labios. Se muerde el labio inferior y negando con la cabeza, le sonríe a su marido. _Consiguió disolver el enojo femenino en un dos por tres...típico Smallville..._Se acerca a él y no le importa que él esté mojado o tenga lodo en el traje. Quiere tocar y sentir a su marido porque cada instante que pasa lejos de él, le parece un milenio. _Atesora a su familia y a él lo adora de tal manera que no sabe qué haría si algún día le pasara algo. _El kriptoniano la siente temblar entre sus brazos y frunce el ceño. Ella esconde la cara en el pecho masculino y murmura por lo bajo...

- creía que no regresarías Clark...creí que...- la respuesta de Luisa le inunda el corazón y Clark se separa de ella. Le toma la barbilla y la obliga a mirarlo. La besa con lentitud y vuelve a separarse...

- siempre volveré a ti Lu...no importa qué...tú eres mi hogar...mi todo...y pienso mostrarte cuánto te amo y lo mucho que te he extrañado...toda la noche...umm ¿qué te parece?- le susurra él al oído y ella se sonroja. Se muerde el labio inferior y él la mira como si tuviera hambriento...pero no precisamente por comida...

- ¡Superman! Por dios, soy una mujer casada y con hijos...¿cómo se te ocurre hacerme una propuesta indecorosa? ¡Nuestra relación se limita solo a aspectos laborales!- dice Lane con diversión, exagerando como si realmente se sintiese ofendida. _Eso es suficiente para quitarle al kriptoniano, todo el peso del mundo que carga sobre sus hombros a diario..._Consigue hacerlo reír y su risa es una melodía para sus oídos. Él la abraza y posesivamente coloca las manos sobre la espalda baja de la mujer, bajando con lentitud hacia el sur. Luisa siente el contacto y enarca una ceja...Clark continúa...

- ¿así que está casada Sra. Lane? Dígame...¿quién es el desafortunado?- Luisa abre la boca para protestar y le da una mirada asesina.

- Pensándolo bien...vas a dormir con Kripto ¿qué le parece 'Señor gracioso'?- Otra vez Clark pone una cara de pánico y utiliza su arma infalible. _Los ojos de cachorrito que parecen decirle Nooo! Por favor!! Yo quiero dormir contigo Lu!!_

- yo tengo una mejor idea: dos días libres...tú, yo, la Fortaleza...no niños...no Perry...empezando desde hoy...¿qué dices?- murmura él con voz profunda, haciendo aún más eminente el deseo de _estar_ con ella. Luisa suspira derrotada y le acaricia el pecho.

- lo siento Smallville...parece que gracias a la reunión de súper-retoños allá afuera, los respectivos padres vendrán irremediablemente a cenar...así que tendremos que controlar nuestros libidos por el día de hoy...-

- ¿nuestros, uhh? Entonces no soy el único que quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido...- Luisa rueda los ojos y le da un besito rápido.

- bueno...yo no le diré a nadie si tú no lo haces...ahora...- Lane toma a Clark por el cuello del traje y comienza a caminar con él hacia las escaleras. - tenemos una crisis de otro tipo y necesitamos asearnos, antes de enfrentar a la bestia...- las voces se alejan a medida que ambos suben por las escaleras...sólo alcanzan a escucharse...

- ¿la bestia? ¿cuál bestia, Lu?-

- tu hijo por supuesto Smallville...-

- ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

- Ohh, ya lo verás Smallville...¡ya lo verás!- Martha solo sonrió al escuchar esto último, mientras continuaba preparando la abundante cena.

** MOMENTOS DESPUÉS...EN EL GRANERO... **

Reconstruido después de la segunda lluvia de meteoritos. Reparado de nueva cuenta hace 10 años, después del ataque de los Linternas Negras. El lugar tiene historia y el joven Lane-Kent no puede evitar sentirse atraído por el lugar. Se ha separado del numeroso grupo en el patio, y se ha ido al granero. Admira el lugar y se siente alegre por haber regresado a su tiempo. Se siente alegre por haber presenciado los cimientos de lo que en el pasado constituye la relación de sus padres. _Algo fuera de lo común...verlos interactuar con 16 años menos..._En su tiempo apenas han transcurrido dos días desde que llegó del pasado y con eso ha ganado una nueva perspectiva sobre las cosas que le rodean. La relación de sus padres, la Liga de la Justicia y sobre todo; algo que él sigue preguntándose cómo será: su propio futuro. Mira distraído hacia el horizonte, como en otros tiempos su padre hiciera. No siente temor por lo que viene, sino emoción. Sabe que, tal y como su padre; él también encontrará su propia Luisa Lane. Su vista recorre todo el granero. Colgada en la pared de aquel lado una enorme pintura al óleo de un paisaje en Kandor, cortesía de la tía Kara; por allá un enorme globo terráqueo regalo de cumpleaños del tío Oliver, y frente al enorme ventanal del granero, un caro telescopio profesional regalo del tío Bruno. El lugar se le ha convertido en su propia Fortaleza de la Soledad, llena de momentos y recuerdos preciados en su vida. Jonathan se siente nostálgico y afortunado de haber regresado.

- ¡toc, toc! ¡Alerta de padres!- anuncia su madre en tono jovial. Su padre la lleva tomada de la mano y Jonathan sonríe.

- estábamos preocupados por ti, pa...- dijo el joven abrazando con cariño a su padre. Clark en un gesto cariñoso le sacude los mechones de cabello a su hijo y se ríe al ver que está sano y de vuelta a donde pertenece.

- no te preocupes Johnny...ya me encargué de regañar a tu padre por andar dándonos esos sustos...- Jonathan vuelve a reírse y desvía la vista de sus padres. Alcanza a escuchar a Luisa susurrándole a Clark '_Ves! Te dije que es algo grave..._'

- ma...a ver, tranquila...no tomo drogas ni soy parte de una secta...- dijo el joven riéndose. Se pone serio y ve calmadamente a sus padres...

- es sólo que...- Jonathan se encoge de hombros y trata de desviar la vista de sus padres. - nuestro viaje al pasado me ha puesto a pensar...en muchas cosas realmente...-

- ¿quieres compartirlo con la clase?- pregunta de forma sutil su padre, y Jonathan se pone nervioso. Lo piensa por un instante y finalmente acepta.

- bueno...ustedes saben que voy excelente en la escuela, soy responsable...ya tuve mi primer experiencia con la kriptonita roja y pasé esa prueba...- Jonathan se ríe y Clark le sonríe con sarcasmo. - y a diferencia de ti pa, no soy lento con las mujeres ni tengo un corazón de pollo con respecto a ellas; y aún así creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a que mis compañeras de clase me acosen pidiéndome el número de mi padre, o un autógrafo del famoso quarterback que ganó con los Crows el campeonato estatal...- Jonathan metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y se encogió de hombros...- es que desde hace dos semanas que empezó el semestre me he estado preguntando hacia dónde voy, o qué voy a hacer con mi vida; y por más que trato no encuentro respuesta aún...- Luisa enarcó una ceja, se sentó con Clark en el nuevo sillón color rojo y le sonrió a Jonathan como aliciente para que continuara...

- y por si esto no fuera suficiente, ayer por la noche de nuevo volví a flotar...como a 5 metros sobre mi cama...- dijo el joven desesperado y ambos esposos voltearon a verse.

- ¿se podría saber qué fue lo que soñaste?- preguntó Luisa y Jonathan se sonrojó.

- umm...n-no me lo tomen a mal...pero umm...c-creo que estaba soñando con L...Layla...-

- ¿la nieta de Ben Hubbard?- Jonathan asintió y Clark soltó una sonrisita.

- b-bueno...la verdad es que...umm...s-siempre me ha gustado...ahh ¡pero sólo soñé que me daba un beso y nada más! ¡no crean que soy un pervertido!- la cara de susto de su hijo los hizo reírse. Jonathan bajo la vista y se sonrojó aún más por la confesión que estaba a punto de hacer...

- y creo que comencé a flotar más alto conforme mi sueño avanzó. ¿recuerdan a esta chica que entró iniciando el semestre...la que les conté que se mudó a Smallville hace dos semanas?- tanto Luisa como Clark asintieron y Jonathan sintió su cara arder... - e-es que...también soñé con ella...creo...más o menos...- El joven se rascó el hombro presa del nerviosismo mientras sus padres esperaban atentos. Tomó aire y continuó...

- se llama Lilian Joss, tiene 16 igual que yo, sus colores favoritos son el rojo y el azul, le gusta el rock pesado, le gusta que la llamen Lily y es adicta a la cafeína...- Clark abrió los ojos como plato y Luisa trató de no reírse ante la situación de su hijo.

- ahhh...y escuchen esto...sabe defensa personal y kung-fu, fue entrenada por soldados y su padre es Comandante en las Fuerzas Armadas...¡se llevaría excelente con el abuelo Sam! Habla demasiado, es arrogante, mandona, le gusta hacerme enojar y una gran parte del tiempo simplemente no la tolero...- dijo el joven alzando sus manos al cielo como pidiendo clemencia por su sufrimiento. Clark tomó de la mano a Luisa y la acarició como dándose cuenta de que su hijo sonaba como él. Luisa le sonrió y preguntó...

- ¿te gusta?-

- ¡¡eww, ma!! Nooo...- Luisa enarcó una ceja...- b-bueno...no sé...tal vez...un poquito...- el chico volvió a sonrojarse...- ohh...y este chico en mi clase de biología...la invitó a salir y ella le dijo que no...entonces él se enojó y le tocó...umm...el...tra...sero y...¡¡y ma, ella con una sola mano lo hizo caer al suelo y le advirtió que no volviera a tocarla o la próxima vez le iría peor...fue tan...tan wow...jamás vi a una chica hacer eso, antes!!- y Clark se enterneció con la admiración y el cariño nacientes por la jovencita, expresados en las palabras de su hijo.

- es que todo esto me pone a pensar...¿qué tal si soy exitoso y todo...pero y qué tal si me quedo sólo para siempre? ¿qué tal si nunca encuentro a mi alma gemela? ¿Habrá alguna 'Luisa Lane' por ahí afuera, esperando a encontrarme...o será mi destino quedarme sólo y sin amor?- preguntó un tanto triste el joven, Luisa iba a responderle cuando...

- hola John...- saludó Layla Hubbard, pelirroja y de ojos verdes; llegando a la parte alta del granero. El joven se sonrojó y se puso nervioso...

- ¡ahh! Ho-hola Layla...- y casi se quedó mudo cuando vio a Lilian llegando al lugar, detrás de Layla. - y-y Lily...umm...u-ustedes...¿ya se conocen?- preguntó Jonathan y tanto Clark como Luisa reconocieron la similitud de la situación; con su propia y particular historia. Ambos se levantaron y saludaron a las dos chicas con amabilidad. Antes de irse, Luisa le murmuró al oído a Jonathan...

- cuando tu Luisa Lane llegue a tu vida lo sabrás, hijo...- su madre descendió las escaleras y su padre terminó de completar el pensamiento de su esposa, diciéndole por lo bajo a Jonathan...

- puede estar más cerca de lo que crees, lo único que necesitas es prestar mucha atención, hijo...- dijo Clark mirando a Jonathan y luego dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo a Lilian. Los tres muchachos se quedaron solos...Lilian rompió el silencio...

- si...nos acabamos de conocer...-

- nos encontramos en los pasillos de la escuela- replicó Layla en tono amigable.

- ¿olvidas la parte donde salvaste mi vida? Mi casillero no abría y ella me enseñó el truco...dice que también le daba problemas a su hermano...- dijo Lilian sonriente. El celular de Layla sonó y ella tuvo que disculparse pues tenía que irse.

- bueno pues...¿vamos a estudiar para el horrible examen de mate de pasado mañana?- Jonathan asintió levemente. Lilian le sonrió...

- entonces es una cita, nos vemos más tarde...granjerito...- la jovencita de cabellos negros y ojos azules le guiñó el ojo y Jonathan se sonrojó intensamente. _Posiblemente era como decía su padre...solo tenía que poner atención. O quizás...sin saberlo...ya la había encontrado._ Ella bajó las escaleras y él no despegó la vista de ella. Él le sonrió. El amor ya está en el aire y el hijo mayor del Hombre de Acero y la intrépida reportera encara su destino con determinación. _No estará sólo...nunca estará sólo..._


End file.
